Memories of Serenity
by Andromeda Star
Summary: PostStars. Ginno Yuzuki is your average girl, but some strange dreams and a talking cat lead her to the most eventful adventure of her life. Full summary inside. Chapters 1-3 revised and up!
1. Strange Dreams! Introducing Ginno Yuzuki

**Author's Note:** Hello! Andromeda Star reporting back for active duty! So, this is Chapter One, Version 2. I like this one a lot better.

General Story Info:

Title: Memories of Serenity  
Setting: Crystal Tokyo, AD 5162  
Main Characters: Ginno Yuzuki, Chikamatsu Haruki, Hirasawa Akio, Hydrus, Phoebe, Solar Princess Solara XXV  
Minor Characters: Ishiyama Juri, Konoe Mai, Yamanouchi Kaida, Komatsu Chikuma & Namika, Capella, Cygnus, Corvus, Cetus  
Plot Summary: Ginno Yuzuki is your average high school track star living with just her mother. When she starts having dreams about people she's never met because they just happen to be long deceased, she thinks she's gone insane with stress. But the appearance of a talking cat and some unlikely companions compel her to believe the impossible: she is a reincarnated Lunar Noble, the last of the line, and the only hope against the evil which is set to take over not only Crystal Tokyo and the Lunar Ruins, but also the legendary Solar Kingdoms as well. Can Yuzuki stand up to the enormous task set before her?

* * *

**Chapter One  
Strange Dreams! Introducing Ginno Yuzuki**

_A castle, more beautiful than anything a living person has ever seen, even a living person who has been raised in the very heart of Crystal Tokyo. It is built with stone that shines like platinum, and contains quite a few towers and floors. It has been said that even Golden Queen Minako looked upon this castle with fondness, though it was a rival to her own beautiful home. She has been quoted as saying, "What, the Moon Castle? Why should it be a rival? It is no more rival to me than a mother is rival to her daughter."_

_The castle is gorgeous on the inside as well, with solid stone walls and richly carpeted floors in the halls. A various amount of people roam these halls, all dressed in silver and white, with the occasional nobleman or –woman in other colors. The largest hallway holds a grand door which leads to a small hall and spiral staircase, leading all the way to the top floor of the grandiose home, where the Royal Family lives. The first door on the right on the top floor of the castle is the bedchambers of the heir to the throne, Serenity X, and her older twin sister, Selene. They have been called "the Moon Flowers," referring to the only two native flowering plants on the Moon: Arterose and Ellunelli, two plants that are usually in proximity to each other because they cannot survive without each other, but put them two close and they die, choking the very life out of each other._

_Just down the hall live the Family's feline advisors, Phoebe and Phoebus, as well as the four Lunar Guardians: Lady Chiron, Lady Kashmira, Lady Elette, and Lady Natara. Phoebe and Phoebus are different from other sentient felines, but no one really knows why. The Guardians are of varying ages and temperaments, but work well as a team._

_Inside the Princess' rooms, Serenity sits peacefully on her windowsill, Phoebe on her lap, a gentle Lunar breeze blowing through the open window, lifting her hair and her silver gown. She hums a lullaby to herself, watching the young children at play in the courtyard below._

_A servant boy, in the meantime, carries a tray out of the kitchen, intending to head to the Lady Kashmira's room, where she takes her meals. He has been entrusted this very important task for the first time, and is determined not to get it wrong. He opens a door and calls softly, "Lady Kashmira, your meal has arrived."_

_A soft voice answers him, "Oh, dear, you seem to have got into the wrong room. Kashmira-san's room is across the hall."_

_The boy sees nothing but shadow. "My name is Tsukioka Hikahiro. May I ask your name?"_

"_Oh, and you speak like a nobleman!" The owner of the voice slips down from her sill and steps into the light. "I am Princess Serenity, Tsukioka-san," she says with a small curtsy._

_The boy is stunned and nearly drops the tray from his arms. "S-Serenity…"_

* * *

"_Serenity…_" the voice whispered to the almost-empty room. The girl shot up immediately, certain that she had just heard the voice in her dream.

But instead, she heard a very different voice, much more solid than a whisper, "Yuu-chan! Your breakfast will get cold!"

"Oh, crap!" Yuzuki cried as she tumbled out of bed, her arm automatically reaching for the brush on her nightstand and running it through her ankle-length burgundy tresses. Bright green eyes peered out from under the mass of hair as she worked, hurriedly throwing her hair into its usual high ponytail. "Mom, it was supposed to be my day to cook breakfast!" She said as she bolted out of her room, dressed in her high school uniform: traditional navy pleated skirt, navy knee socks, white short-sleeved shirt with a tan-and-gold sailor collar, and black school bag in hand.

"I know, dear, but you came home so late from track last night that I thought I'd let you sleep in and cook myself." Ginno Keiko smiled at her only child. "It wasn't that difficult to cook this along with your bento."

Yuzuki groaned. "Mom, you're going to get fired if you keep arriving late to work because of me."

"Oh, don't be such a grump. I made you special andango, but I'll take it out if you're going to be like this, Yuu-chan."

"Fine, fine!" Yuzuki grabbed the wrapped bento and headed for the door, slipping on her white shoes. "I'm going now!"

"Be careful on your way!"

Yuzuki bolted down the sidewalk not because she was late, but because she enjoyed the adrenaline rush running gave her. She smiled happily and ran faster, weighed down on both ends with her school bag and her bento, and her thoughts began to drift toward the dream she'd had last night. It was the fourth time in a month she'd had that dream, and still Yuzuki could make no sense of it. There was a girl…a girl with a weird hairstyle and archaic clothing, and a boy with a tray…

Abruptly, Yuzuki's foot kicked something and she went sprawling across the sidewalk, her bag crashing down and spilling out her books and her knee scraping the ground painfully. She shrieked a bit as she went down, but not loud enough for anyone to hear. When she sat up and looked angrily around at the thing she'd tripped over, a pair of luminous yellow eyes locked with her own.

It was a cat, the markings on its fur identifying it as a calico. It didn't seem perturbed that Yuzuki had just kicked it hard and almost fell on top of it. Instead, the cat simply stared at Yuzuki, as if it were studying her.

"What's your deal?" Yuzuki muttered as she leaned over and inspected her knee. The skin had split and it was bleeding freely now. She swore softly. She didn't normally carry first aid items with her, because she was usually careful about her footing. Four years of track had at least taught her _that_. She'd have to try to get to the school without staining her socks and get the nurse to clean her up.

"Ginno-san!" A voice called through the din of the early-morning travelers. Yuzuki sighed. Now she'd have to answer questions and questions…

"Ginno-san, are you alright? I saw you trip…" Male hands reached for her. "Oh, your knee is bleeding! Do you need me to take you to the nurse?"

"No, I'm…" Yuzuki stopped and looked up at her helper. "Chikamatsu-senpai?"

He smiled. "Who else would it be?" And indeed it was he: Chikamatsu Haruki, the star player on Juuban High School's American football team, the valuable quarterback who led his team to strings of victories, the attractive senior that every girl in her right mind desired.

Yuzuki despised Chikamatsu Haruki, and everything he stood for.

"I'm fine, Chikamatsu-senpai." Yuzuki stood carefully. "I just tripped over a cat, that's all. I'll be alright."

"Let me help you so you don't get your socks dirty." And he easily reached down and scooped her up, as if she was a child. Immediately she fought him.

"No! I told you, I'm fine! Put me down, now!"

Haruki smiled. "Stubborn, aren't you? Just let me carry you. You'll bleed everywhere if I don't."

"_You'll_ bleed everywhere if you do," Yuzuki threatened. "I mean it, Chikamatsu-senpai, put me down or I'll kick you square in the face."

Haruki was almost to the school by now, his and Yuzuki's bags in one hand, the bento in the other, and Yuzuki cradled in his arms. "Excuse me!" he cried, and the crowd of students milling about in front of the school parted easily to allow the king of the school through, the girls sighing with envy at Yuzuki's position. Yuzuki, on the other hand, was fairly disgruntled. She didn't ask to be carried like and invalid, especially by idiotic Haruki. She didn't even want him near her.

The nurse smiled sympathetically at Yuzuki's expression when Haruki carried her into the office. "Chikamatsu-kun, I'm sure Yuzuki-chan is fine by herself now. She's had worse injuries, you know."

Smiling, Haruki departed, but gave Yuzuki one last glance. She didn't see, though, because she was too busy heading for the low tub where she could properly scrub her wound. "What happened, Yuzuki-chan?" Nurse Natsuko asked.

Yuzuki grunted as the antiseptic cream soaked into her scrape and stung. "Wasn't watching where I was going. Tripped over a cat."

"Is the cat alright?" the nurse smiled.

"Yeah, seemed to be fine. Just stared at me."

Just then, the door swung open loudly and an annoyingly chipper voice cried, "Yuzuki-chan!"

"Juri-chan…" Yuzuki sighed, this time in relief. Her very best friend scampered through the door and smiled engagingly.

But all she had to say was, "So how was it? Being so close to Haruki-senpai? Ohhh, I wish I could have taken your place!"

"I wish you could have too," Yuzuki muttered, grabbing her bag and bento and nodding thanks to the nurse, who smiled and waved as the girls exited.

"Oh, Yuzuki-chan, don't be so grumpy. You were in Chikamatsu Haruki's arms!" Juri sighed happily. "It's the beginning of love, I know it!"

Yuzuki groaned. "Juri-chan, I hate him. I hate him and everything that he is. I wouldn't have been in his arms if I had a choice, but that stupid cat—" Yuzuki suddenly shrieked, for at that moment, something brushed against her leg. She looked down and locked eyes again with the calico cat. She bent down and looked straight at it.

"Okay, kitty, listen to me. You can _not_ follow me around now. I tripped over you. I'm sorry. Now _leave me alone_. I'm going to get in trouble if Tamada-sensei sees a cat here…"

"Oh, is this the cat you tripped over?" Juri said, just catching on to the conversation. "She's so cute!" Juri reached down and picked up the cat who purred but kept her eyes on Yuzuki. Juri petted the cat happily for a moment before remarking, "Oh, but she's got the strangest bald mark on her forehead. Poor kitty! Look, Yuzuki-chan," Juri commanded, holding the cat up to Yuzuki's taller frame.

The cat did have an unusual mark on its forehead, right where a patch of white hair should be: a silver crescent-moon, pointing upwards like a smile. It was so light one could barely discern it unless one was inspecting carefully. Yuzuki frowned at the cat, who continued to stare at her.

"Ishiyama-kun, Ginno-kun," Tamada-sensei's voice called sharply from within the classroom. "Stop wandering the halls and get in here this instant!"

* * *

"_I had no idea…" the boy says, hands still trembling but holding on to the tray in his hands._

"_No idea what, Tsukioka-san?"_

"_No idea that the heir would possess such beauty. They call you and your sister Arterose and Ellunelli, but the names do you no justice."_

_The princess smiles. "Deliver Kashmira-san's lunch, please, Tsukioka-san. She'll be waiting for it."_

"_May I return to you, Princess?"_

"_You are bold indeed!" the princess gasps, but she laughs right after. "Alright, then. I was feeling the need to speak anyway. Phoebe is not very good company when she is sound asleep."_

"_Now, listen here, Serenity-hime!" Phoebe yowls from the floor. "As your Guardian, I'll not take this abuse!" But she is giving a very strange cat-smile._

"_Oh, pah!" the girl says as the boy departs. "I love you Phoebe, even though you are a most chatty Guardian."_

"Yuzuki-chan…" Juri's voice floated from out of Yuzuki's dream. She shook her head and looked at her diminutive friend. Juri smiled. "It's lunch break. Kaida-chan said she'd meet us outside, she needs to return a library book."

"Yeah…" Yuzuki got up and slowly followed the black-topped head of Juri, reflecting on the last sentence of her daydream. In her memory, she'd never heard a voice like that. She was hearing and seeing things in dreams that didn't make sense, and it bugged her in a way she could not express, even to herself.

"Yuzuki-chan, hurry up!" Juri called behind her before speeding on ahead, but Yuzuki didn't hear her, and instead continued gently meandering down the hall, lost in thought. It was such that for the second time that day, she found herself tripping over the calico cat. This time, however, someone caught her before she hit the ground.

"Ginno-san, you really need to watch where you're going," said none other than Chikamatsu Haruki.


	2. Stop Following Me! Yuzuki the Track Star

**Author's Note:** Hello! So, this chapter in its revised form is a little more Yuzuki-character-building, but that's okay. I'd rather know the main character before real action happens.

**Disclaimer: **(Since the end of the chapter gets pretty close...) Takeuchi Naoko is the legal owner and creator of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor moon and all things affiliated with the aforementioned show. I own none of these things, including plot, characters, and ideas. I do, however, own all of the original characters, ideas, and plotlines mentioned in this story, and advise the reader not to become the stealer.

* * *

**Chapter Two  
Stop Following Me! Yuzuki the Track Star**

"Please go away," Yuzuki said as politely as she could muster, both to the cat at her feet and the boy before her. The cat firmly planted her haunches on the ground and stared defiantly at Yuzuki, while Haruki simply smiled.

"Why should I leave? That's twice you've needed my help. I may just hang around and make sure you don't step out in front of a bus or something."

Yuzuki grumbled, stood, and promptly walked past Haruki, who stared after her in something of a stunned silence. The calico, in the meantime, padded delicately after her. Yuzuki had just reached the refreshing springtime air when her track coach ran up, calling, "Ginno-kun!"

"Oh, what now?" Yuzuki mumbled to herself, but said aloud, "Hello, Hachi-sensei."

Hachi-sensei, who was called that because of her impressive personal record of eight competition trophies in a single year, placed a hand on Yuzuki's shoulder. "Don't forget, we've got practice today. I want you to run a short sprint to show the freshmen what we're about."

"Against?"

"The clock…and Satou-kun." Hachi-sensei easily named one of Yuzuki's self-proclaimed rivals on her team, a person who had constantly strived to beat Yuzuki's record on the 100-meter sprint, and also to provide the track star with some healthy competition.

Yuzuki was by no means the greatest runner Juuban had ever seen, but neither was she the worst. She was Juuban High School's current track team captain and star runner, and she usually placed at least third in every competition she'd ever run. It was not pure talent that had awarded Yuzuki her small fame as a runner, but simply a stubborn will that refused to fail at what she did. It was the same will that pushed the burgundy-haired teen to complete her homework every night in record time and to keep her grade at a solid "B." She was not talented in any special way that she'd discovered, she just refused to back down at any cost.

"Alright, Hachi-sensei, I'll run it." Yuzuki held up her bento and smiled. "I need to eat now."

Hachi-sensei smiled and jogged away, leaving Yuzuki to finally meet Juri at their usual outdoor spot by the fountain. A slender girl was sitting with Juri, her blonde hair catching the light and reflecting it brightly. The blonde girl adjusted her round glasses and smiled as Yuzuki approached. "Yuu-chan, hello."

"What do you have today, Kaida-chan?" Yuzuki asked as she sat on Juri's picnic blanket and opened her bento.

Yamanouchi Kaida lifted one of the books she had sitting next to her. "It's a history of crystalline structures. I'm trying to figure out how Crystal Tokyo was built."

"Interesting," Yuzuki commented as she devoured her lunch. The sweet bean dango her mother had packed were delicious, and Yuzuki wasted no time indulging her weakness.

"It is," Kaida said, and put down her chopsticks. "Crystal was first used as a building substance after some explorative diggers discovered a hidden reserve of the hard crystal. Neo-Queen Serenity had some of the court singers specialize in crystal singing after it was discovered that singing to the crystals could make them react in different ways."

"And they built the Grand Palace out of it?"

"Yes, but it wasn't for many more years, after the crystal singers became proficient in their art." Kaida grinned. "Crystal is fascinating. I think I may just specialize in it."

Juri stared at Kaida, but Yuzuki went on munching. "Kaida-chan…" Juri said softly. "You can't sing."

"Oh, I know," Kaida said easily, bypassing a retelling of the time she'd auditioned for the school chorus and made the choral teacher's ears literally bleed from Kaida's horrible voice. "I'd be a crystal miner, or a crystal historian, or a synthesizer."

"I could see you as a crystal synthesizer, Kaida-chan," Yuzuki commented. "You should major in that."

"Thanks, Yuu-chan." Kaida was the only one besides her mother who called Yuzuki "Yuu-chan." Yuzuki felt honored that Kaida treasured the girl so much to call her by a shortened name, but it was a little strange hearing it from a girl of so obvious American descent.

Kaida's mother, née Julie Anderson, had moved to Crystal Tokyo when her company promoted her overseas. There she met Kaida's father, Yamanouchi Masashi, and very soon, Julie Anderson became Yamanouchi Juri. Kaida looked so very much like her mother, with a very pointy nose set on a heart-shaped face, the natural blonde hair, and the huge, round blue eyes that were magnified even more by the thick glasses Kaida had to wear. Yuzuki once mistook Kaida for an overlarge, monstrous insect, and even after years of friendship, the impression of her huge eyes struck Yuzuki every time the girl looked at her.

The girls finished lunch quickly and sat to chatting until they had to report to their next classes. Yuzuki found herself thinking about that strange cat, and of Haruki, who had been her savior both times, though she hadn't asked.

_He's downright annoying, and that cat is weird,_ Yuzuki decided as she packed her bag and stood after the teacher dismissed the final class. Juri waved to her and they parted; Juri to head home, Yuzuki for the locker room to change into her gym uniform for track. She was just walking out of the locker room, straight to the field, water bottle in hand and small towel around her neck, when she heard a measure of applause coming from the stands. She looked up in confusion and saw some of the few track fangirls loitering in the bleachers, staring in awe at Yuzuki.

"Yuzuki-sama! Do your best!" they screamed together. Yuzuki sighed and shook her head, but she smiled at them.

"There you are, Ginno-kun," Hachi-sensei said, smiling jovially. "Early as always."

"Satou's not here yet?" Yuzuki said shortly, claiming her spot in the tent by setting her towel and water bottle on it.

Hachi-sensei shook her head. "No, so you have the track to warm up. But first," she gestured to the five girls and six boys behind her. "These are the freshmen."

Yuzuki peered at them. "I'd ask Hachi-sensei to tell me your names, but I don't learn names until you've been with us for two months. It's just easier that way." She blinked and smiled wryly at their stunned expressions. "Know this, at least a third of you won't make it on this team. Work hard and don't complain, and your chances will improve." She exited the rest tent, remembering how frightened she'd been as a freshman, gazing on the captain at that time, a boy named Katsuro. Slowly, Yuzuki began to stretch her legs and torso, jogging back and forth a little bit on the oval track to get her legs moving.

Yuzuki's record for the 100-meter sprint was 11.15 seconds, a record she hoped to at least maintain today. Satou tried as hard as she could, but could never seem to beat Yuzuki's determination.

"Ginno-senpai!" Another voice called, drawing Yuzuki out of her warm-up reverie. She looked up and saw Satou Eri herself: tiny, slender, with short, boyish black hair and almond-shaped rain-blue eyes. "Hello!"

"Hello, Satou," Yuzuki said as she bent over and reached for her left toe.

She grinned and joined Yuzuki in warming up. "Ready to race today?"

"No." When Satou gave Yuzuki a startled look, the taller girl continued, "If I said I felt ready, even for the smallest of races, I would be overconfident, and more likely to make stupid mistakes."

"How about those first years?"

"They're young, headstrong. Some won't make it. They are terrified of me."

Again, Satou grinned, this time remembering her own fear of the awesome star. "That's understandable."

"Ginno! Satou! To the starting line!" Hachi-sensei called in her "announcer" voice. Satou made a squeaking sound in nervousness, but Yuzuki merely stood and walked to her spot, settling herself and closing her eyes to concentrate.

Hachi-sensei held up the starter pistol. "Ready? START!" She shot off the pistol at the same moment she yelled, and the girls were off, bolting for their finishing point, 100 meters away. Yuzuki pulled ahead, but Satou was not too far behind, and several times the girls switched places for a millisecond for so. The fangirls were screaming for Yuzuki, the first-years were watching in frightened awe, and Hachi-sensei scrutinized the girls.

"It'll be Ginno-kun," she said softly to no one in particular.

As the girls drew closer to their finish line, Satou took a moment to look at Yuzuki and knew she had lost the race again; Yuzuki did not even spare her a glance, but continued moving forward, through the line and beyond, gradually slowing down and coming to a halt. The fangirls exploded.

"YUZUKI-SAMA!" they shrieked in sheer glee, rushing as a group to mob the track star, who gently extracted herself and approached both Satou and Hachi-sensei.

"What was my time?"

Hachi-sensei beamed. "Eleven seconds flat."

Amidst the excited cries of the mob, Yuzuki turned to Satou and extended her hand. "Good race, Eri-san."

Satou smiled and shook her head, grasping Yuzuki's hand. "You too, Yuzuki-senpai. I'll have to work even harder to beat your record."

Yuzuki blinked. "Work hard, and you just may. Keep your eyes on your goal, and nothing more."

"Ginno-san!" a far-too-familiar voice called in happiness. Yuzuki groaned.

"Leave me alone," she muttered just loudly enough to be audible to Eri, who stared after her captain as the taller girl pushed through the crowds in the direction of the women's locker rooms. Yuzuki managed to get dressed lightning-quick and run home before anything else could disturb her, but her wish for a sleepy evening was soon thwarted when she walked into her room…

"Good evening, Ginno Yuzuki-sama."

Yuzuki promptly fainted.


	3. The Cat Talks! Who is the Strange Man?

**Author's Note:** Hello! So here is the next revised chapter...I realized that in "revising" this, I'm actually fixing the plot and expanding, which means that the twenty or so chapters I have up will be "revised" to maybe twenty-five, haven't decided how many that'll take before I can continue plodding on in a new direction. Anyway....

**Disclaimer:** Hi! My name is Andromeda Star, and that's not short for Takeuchi Naoko, the owner and creator of the Sailor Moon Series and all of its affiliates. So therefore, I do not own anything that may even pretend to be referring to something of hers. I do, however, own all orginal characters, the plot to this fanfiction, and anything else not belonging to Takeuchi-sama or anyone else. Thank you for not robbing my material.

* * *

**Chapter Three  
The Cat Talks! Who is the Strange Man?**

"Yuzuki-sama?" the voice came slowly into hearing as Yuzuki roused from her minor bout of unconsciousness. She almost screamed as she laid eyes on the being that had emitted the voice, but before she could open her mouth, a small paw immediately held her lips closed.

"Hush," the calico cat commanded, "All will be explained shortly. Get up, shut the door, and sit down so you won't faint again."

"B-but…but you just…"

The cat whacked Yuzuki in the head. "Do as I say! I don't talk to just anyone, you know!"

Shakily, the girl stood and complied with the cat's request, finally sitting on her bed and staring in shock at the cat, who paced the width of the bed slowly. She finally stopped and sat back on her haunches, fixing Yuzuki with that same eerie piercing gaze. "This is going to be a long tale. Are you prepared to listen without comment?"

"Without comment? But you're…you're a talking cat!"

The cat gave a smile, which freaked Yuzuki out even more. "Yes, one of many, I'm afraid. I'm the only one on Earth, however, and the only one in this part of the system since the Second Fall of the Moon Kingdom. Now, don't question anything I say yet. I'll allow you to ask away once I'm finished. First, my name is Phoebe, and you may call me as such."

"Phoebe. Right."

"I already know that you are Ginno Yuzuki, sixteen years old, living only with your mother, Ginno Keiko. I know that you are the captain of your school's track team, which might make my job a little difficult, but don't worry about it. I don't intend to make you step down.

"What I have come to tell you is a matter of the utmost importance, so I hope that you will listen well, Yuzuki-sama. It has been so long since the Moon Kingdom fell the second time that I'm afraid it has even faded from history. This time it is not merely one Lunar generation but nearly ten, and that is simply because no Lunar heir has been born. My mission, as given to me by my most honored deceased queen, is to find the Lunar heir, the one with the bloodlines sufficient to protect her power and her throne, and bring her back to her rightful throne in the hopes that she will raise the Kingdom from the dead."

Yuzuki blinked, but did not say any of the thoughts swimming through her head.

Phoebe thought for a moment, then continued, "I have searched all of Crystal Tokyo (the kingdom has grown since I last saw it!) and not one female—or male, because I even resorted to searching them—seems to have the Lunar power that I have been charged to find. Not one…except you, Yuzuki-sama."

"Me?!" Yuzuki burst out, forgetting her earlier promise to refrain from comment. "Let me tell you, I'm no Lunar noble! I'm far from even Crystal Tokyo nobility! There is absolutely no way I'm the person you're looking for."

"Did I not tell you to shut your trap whilst I speak?" Phoebe said softly in a threatening voice. "It's true that you, Ginno Yuzuki, are no Lunar noble. Even as far as I traced your maternal lines, you don't link to anything that could even be remotely constructed as Lunar, let alone nobility. You are a Crystal Tokyo commoner through and through, Yuzuki-sama.

"However, I am a cat with a talent for seeking Lunar power, and my long sleep has not dulled my ability. There is no one else in the city with any power. For some reason, Yuzuki-sama, you are the one I seek, and I intend to complete my mission."

Yuzuki crossed her arms. "Which is?"

Phoebe closed her eyes for a moment as she continued, "To return the Lunar line to the throne of the Silver Moon Kingdom and reestablish our world."

Yuzuki blinked. She thought for a moment about this, and then asked, "How did the Kingdom fall? What is the Silver Moon Kingdom?"

"It is as I feared then," Phoebe sighed to herself, then looked at Yuzuki again. "First you must understand that when I said ten generations, I was talking of Lunar generations, which are considerably longer than Earth generations. If the typical Earth generation is about one hundred years, then Lunar generations are three or four thousand."

"Three or four…thousand?"

The cat nodded. "Yes, so you can see that while ten generations here, around a thousand years, isn't much, ten Lunar generations is anywhere from thirty thousand to forty thousand years. It's a long enough time for the existence of a kingdom on the Moon to fade from the common history books. Such is the case now, so I cannot breeze through the details of this tale as I would have liked. However, we are not in danger now, so there is really no need to breeze through the details.

"Ten generations ago there was a kingdom on the Moon, a kingdom so splendid that no other kingdom in this leg of the galaxy could hope to compare. This was the Silver Moon Kingdom, born long before your grandmother's great-grandmother was even thought of. In the heart of the Sea of Serenitatis, the Silver Moon Kingdom's greatest city, rose the Grand Palace, a white building of the like you, raised in crystal, have never seen. When the Palace was built, the properties of hard crystal had not been discovered yet, and so it was constructed out of the rubble of the even older Silver Millennium, along with some special magic from Silver Queen Chiyoko and her King Yaten.

"But while Silver Millennium had lasted nearly one hundred generations before its downfall, the Silver Moon Kingdom lasted only fifteen. The last queen before the Kingdom fell was my mistress, the Silver Queen Serenity IX. She had twin daughters, the first twins since the Founders. Besides them being twins, they were special in other ways; Queen Serenity had had many lovers, and all of their genes seemed to have mixed to create the identical girls—they got their hair color from one father, eyes from another, et cetera. Also, they were born on separate days, with Selene the elder born at 11:50 at night, and Serenity born at 12:20 in the morning on the next day."

"I don't get it, though," Yuzuki interjected logically, ignoring Phoebe's glare. "Isn't it all coincidence? Science has proved that there are thousands of twins born on different days, because it's all about the exact moment of conception. Twins themselves aren't that rare—in fact, they're really almost as common as single children nowadays. And the mixing of genes? It's happened before. I don't see why they were so special."

Phoebe gave her ghoulish cat-smile. "Ah, but you see, Earthling science doesn't apply to the Moon. On the Moon, twins are as rare as badly sung crystal in Crystal Tokyo. The last pair of twins to be in existence anywhere, much less the Royal Family, was back at the beginning of the universe, with the twins who became Queen Serenity I and Sailor Moon, respectively.

"It should also be noted, in case you didn't already know, that power is transferred through the female on the Moon. With two females born, this suggests a powerful ruling class."

"Where do I fit in?"

Phoebe whacked Yuzuki across the head with her paw. "Patience, child! I'm getting there, and be grateful I didn't bring you through the two thousand and three generations of Silver Millennium!" She sat down calmly again and cleared her throat softly.

"The last heir to the throne, Princess Serenity X, was lost ten generations ago. Before my mistress passed on, she instructed me to find the princess, to teach her, and bring her back to her rightful place and rebuild the Silver Moon Kingdom. Yuzuki-sama, that princess is you."

* * *

It was night, and the man was glad of the cover of darkness as he moved stealthily around the city. The crystal hummed softly as he passed, and the man was almost taken in by the gentle music; he'd never heard crystal before, though he had heard of it.

Shaking his head to clear his mind of the music, the man continued on, fretting that he would be late. _She _would _schedule this meeting in the dead of night at some backwater place that I wouldn't be able to find in broad daylight with directions_, he thought to himself with a mental eye roll.

The man had to admit, though, that it was prudent to meet in that discreet place, even though the time was still a little shady. Leader was most awake and active at night, and might certainly know where the man and his partner were, or at least that they were not present. In retrospect, the man figured that Leader was like a mythological vampire in that respect, never active during the bright of day. The man supposed, though, that it wasn't the light that repulsed Leader, but the crystal song, for the crystal sang loudest during full sunlight.

At any rate, he had to find the rendezvous point.

And suddenly, he'd almost passed it; a dingy little alley with less-than-perfectly sung crystal lining both sides and outlining a small doorway. Into this doorway the man went, hoping that she would still be waiting for him.

The room was an empty bar, but the four or five tables were spotlessly clean. In the very corner, sitting in a shadowy booth, was a stately woman with jet-black hair that almost seemed to be an extension of the shadows that hid her face and identifying features.

"Mai," the man sighed in relief.

"You're late." Her voice was sharp and low, but yet carried a sensual undertone.

The man smiled genially and approached the table, sitting opposite Mai. "You're the one who chose time and place. It's not my fault I couldn't find it."

"You were taken in by the crystal."

The man bowed his head. "We did not have crystal back home, if you remember. I've never heard the song."

"Regardless, you were taken in and lost track of time. Leader-sama will be angry if we're not back in time for your shift."

The man grinned. "Capella's going to be right angry with you anyway, I'll wager."

She waved a slender hand in the hand, dismissing the comment. "Did you feel the Lunar power two days ago? I tell you, she has come to the city, looking for something."

"I know. I felt it, and you were right, Mai. It seems that the princess is indeed reborn."

"We ought to find her, before Leader-sama gets word of this."

The man shook her head. "Phoebe will know how to approach her."

"Do not speak her name!" Mai hissed. "Leader-sama…"

"Leader-sama does not trace me with recorder crystals, nor you on Capella's request." The man leaned back in his chair. "Anyway, I think we should lie low for now. Gain more of their trust before we seek her out. She hasn't even manifested yet, so she'll be hard to find."

"We can sense Phoebe, though."

The man shook his head. "Do you know how many calico cats there are in this city? I nearly ran over at least five on my way here. It's like every cat on this planet is changing his coat to match hers."

"Or she's changing their coats…"

Thoughtfully, the man pondered this. "This is true. At any rate, we'll wait. Let Phoebe instruct her. Let the girl come to terms with herself. But we'll keep an eye out. If anything should happen…"

"I won't let anything happen," Mai said heatedly, her eyes flashing. "The first person to lay a hand on her is my dinner, and every one after that my dessert."

"Bloodthirsty little centaur, aren't you?"


	4. Sinister Moves! Yuzuki Is NOT A Princess

Author's Note: Oh, wow, hello. I just discovered I have a small backlog of chapters waiting to be posted, and so I'm going on a little posting spree!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or its plot, characters, settings, or anything of the nature. That all belongs to Takeuchi Naoko, one of the most influential people in the history of manga.

* * *

**Chapter Four  
Sinister Moves! Yuzuki Is NOT A Princess!**

"I'm…what?" Yuzuki was in shock, and stared blankly at the cat before her. "No…oh, no, no, no. you've got to have me confused. There is no way in Hell I'm a princess. I mean, _look_ at me!" She stood from her awkward sitting position and gestured down her body. "I'm too boyish to be a princess."

"It matters not what you look like, Yuzuki-sama," Phoebe replied, "The fact is, I sense power in you. It's hidden, deep within, but I am considerably sure that you are the one I have been seeking."

"No." Yuzuki crossed her arms and sat again. "No. I refuse."

"Yuu-chan!" Keiko called down the hall towards Yuzuki's room. "Dinner!"

Yuzuki jumped up. "Stay here."

"As if I would go anywhere else," Phoebe said daintily, and began to wash her paws carefully as Yuzuki exited.

"I thought I heard you talking to someone in there, Yuu-chan," Keiko said as she served Yuzuki the simple stir-fry she'd made.

Yuzuki coughed and quickly replied, "It's just Kaida-chan on the phone."

"Oh…" Keiko paid it no thought and neatly finished her meal. "Do you have morning practice?"

"Yeah, Hachi-sensei wants us ready for Friday's meet."

Keiko smiled. "I know you'll do well. I'm coming to this one, I promise. My boss gave me off."

Yuzuki sighed. "You don't have to. I know you need the hours."

"I want to, Yuu-chan. I've never seen you run. I want to see you just once. My boss was willing to give me Friday off just so I could see you." Keiko gave her daughter, already taller than her, a hug. "I don't want you to live your life without a mother's support."

Yuzuki blinked and found herself unable to say anything. "I…"

Smiling, her mother pushed her towards her room. "It's okay, I understand. Go finish your conversation with Kaida-chan."

"Alright," Yuzuki dumped her plate in the sink and almost ran to her room, softly shutting and locking the door behind her. Phoebe was still there, sitting patiently, yellow lamplike eyes trained on Yuzuki.

"Yuzuki-sama, you've returned."

Yuzuki sighed. "Stop that."

"Stop what, Yuzuki-sama?"

"That!" Yuzuki pointed at the cat in exasperation. "I'm no –sama!"

"Yuzuki-hime?"

"No!" Yuzuki sat forcefully on her bed, jostling Phoebe. "I told you, I'm not a princess and I refuse to be one!"

Phoebe blinked. "You can't refuse something that's already inside of you. I'm telling you, you're the princess. If you don't believe me, I'm sorry, but I need to try to train you before something happens."

"What could possibly happen? Crystal Tokyo's at peace with everyone. There couldn't be anything threatening us, or me, especially because I'm not the princess!"

Phoebe leaped easily to the window. "I am willing to stay here until you are forced to accept my words."

"Fine! Stay here forever! It doesn't matter to me!" Yuzuki dressed in her nightclothes in a rush and flopped into bed, though it was a long while before she actually fell asleep.

_

* * *

_

There's a slight noise of a sigh, possibly of relief, and I can hear it through the door I've kept parted open. "Tsukioka-san?"

_He wanders through the door, for once not laden with Kashmira-san's tray. "Serenity-hime," he says with a smile._

"_Did you walk all the way up here just to see me?" I say, looking around for Phoebe, who is mercifully absent._

_He bows deeply: a noble's bow, not the bow of a lowly servant boy. "You were lonely. I thought I might serve you best if I came here to keep you company."_

_I blink. "How…?"_

_Hikahiro just smiles. "Am I wrong?"_

_I am at a loss for words. I want to tell him the truth, but I do not wish to lead him in an unwise direction, and besides, I hardly know him. How did he know, though? How could he have known that this time of year is when I am most alone?_

"_I know," Hikahiro answers my thoughts, and I start slightly, gazing at him with bemused eyes. "I see, I hear, I notice, I watch, I know. It is soon, is it not?"_

"_Three weeks," I whisper quickly, and I do not stop him when he comes to sit beside me, though my heart pounds furiously. He does not touch me._

"_I will be here, then. Every day, for as long as I am spared. It may not be much, but I want to help you. You have been too long immersed in grief."_

_The first invisible tears sprout from behind my eyes: the silent internal tears that I shed all the time at the thought of my loss. "I…how…?"_

"_It shows in your eyes, but only if someone is looking for such a thing." Now he respectfully stands and bows again. "I have distressed you. Please allow me to come back tomorrow, when you have collected yourself."_

_He leaves all too quickly, and I am reasonably sure he can hear my first sobs._

"Yuzuki-sama!" Phoebe shook the girl one more time. Tears were falling from her still-closed eyes, and her whimpers suggested dream-sobs. She'd been thrashing about for the past fifteen minutes, plagued by whatever dream had come to her.

Suddenly the girl sat up, nearly throwing Phoebe across the room in her haste, wide-eyed, tears still streaming down her face. Yuzuki looked around quickly, as if to ascertain that she was not still in the place of her dreams.

"I…where…" she looked around slowly now, and when she caught sight of Phoebe, her bemused face stopped its seeking. "Phoebe?"

"Yuzuki-sama…" Phoebe leaped back on the bed and lay next to Yuzuki. "You were dreaming."

She nodded absently. "I've been dreaming a lot lately." She seemed shaken; her eyes were still wide, tears were still streaming down her face, if much more slowly than before, and her voice was much softer and less assertive.

Suddenly Yuzuki came to herself, as if she just realized she was talking to the cat who told her an unbelievable thing. "Good night," she said brusquely, and promptly flopped over in bed again.

But the dreams did not stop.

_Slowly my eyes open and my body resists waking, as if instinctively it knows that today is the day. THE day. The annual event that plagues my mind for at least a month before. I do not wish to wake. I do not wish to leave my bed. I have commanded that my meals are not to be prepared; I do not wish to eat today._

_A knock comes at the door. I do not answer, but he comes anyway. He always comes, at the same time every morning, no matter my protestations. He thoughtfully doesn't say anything, but merely sets his load on my desk and sits on the edge of my bed. I pull the bedcovers over my head and groan._

"_I brought breakfast," he says, his normally light voice tinged with sorrow._

"_I don't want it."_

_He sighs. "You've said that for the past week, and you know I will continue pestering you until the food is cold. Just eat it."_

"_No. I don't want breakfast." I hold the blankets tighter over my head as his nimble fingers slip underneath to get a grip and pull. "I don't want it!"_

_It's simply a sign of our relationship and our ritual of late that we don't use names when speaking to each other. For any other person, it would be an insult beyond belief to address me without my name in every sentence, let alone title. But for Tsukioka Hikahiro, it's a tool to get me enraged enough to rise from my bed. It does not work today, of all days. In my grief, I have become immune to all forms of needling. _

_In truth, I am quite glad that he held firm to his vow. In the past three weeks, he has been at my side almost constantly, leaving me only to sleep and take his meals with the other servants. I have felt so terribly, terribly alone, but because he is here, I am able to forget, at least for a time. These past weeks have not been entirely spent in grief. Now, only my nightmares are plagued with the thoughts of the day. Only at night do I hear the screams that I myself released upon the discovery of what had happened._

_My fingers slacken just slightly on the blankets, but it is enough for him to pull them off of my head. My odango are messy, but not as messy as they would be had I received a full night's sleep. He goes to my top left desk drawer and pulls out the silver brush that belongs to me. "Come on, you need to look presentable."_

"_I don't want to." I turn over in bed but do not pull the blankets again._

_He sits on my bed again and props my limp form up with pillows until he can get at all of my hair. "The visitors will be here soon, and they want to see a beautiful girl immersed in sorrow, not a human girl with human grief."_

"_But I want to grieve!" The first tears of the day trickle down my cheek. "I put on a show every single day of my life; I deserve a day for myself!"_

_He looks at me with blazing eyes as the brush carefully winds its way down my long tresses. "You do. I would never deny that you do. You deserve a whole life for yourself. But you were born a princess, and the people expect a princess. They think that to be royalty is almost to be of another species, a species that doesn't feel what they feel, that is stronger than they. If you show them that royalty is, indeed, human, they will lose faith in your family and look elsewhere for rulers."_

_I sigh as he brushes my hair and cover my face with my hands. "Would that I were not Serenity at this time."_

_Gently, he pulls my hands away. "Don't cover your face."_

"_Because the people might see?" I say sarcastically, not looking at him._

"_No…because I will not see."_

_The remark startles me into staring into his deep emerald eyes, but he does not elaborate. His eyes are soft and hard at the same time, and something in them both frightens and excites me. We are silent for a long time._

* * *

"There is a deep power hidden inside the city, Corvus," the intimidating voice said, and thought it was soft, it echoed powerfully around the immense darkened chamber in which Corvus stood.

"Indeed," replied the tall, gaunt man in a silky voice. "I have felt it as well. It grows steadily."

"She is here. I can feel my blood pulling her toward me. She will awake soon, and I want her brought to me."

The sharp-eyed man blinked. "How will we find her?"

"How will you find her?" the voice repeated sharply. "Good God, Corvus, and I thought Cetus was the idiot. You will all feel it when she awakens, me most of all, and I will _tell_ you where she is. If you wish to get started early, however, I suggest searching for a suspicious-looking calico cat."

"A cat?"

"Yes, Corvus, a cat. They're furry and they meow. Search for the calico cat. She will lead you to the girl."

Corvus bowed deeply, his black cloak swirling around his frame. "And the others?"

"Your senshi?" the voice paused, as if in thought. "I do not care for senshi. Their power will not be as great as the lost princess."

"So…"

"Kill them. Kill them all."


	5. Family History

**Author's Note**: Moshi-moshi! As I said in Drops of Jupiter, I'm REALLY sorry for not getting this up sooner. I've actually been writing a lot in this one, just not posting it. I've been busy at school, with midterms and research papers and whatnot. So, you guys get a lot of reading today!

**Disclaimer**: Takeuchi Naoko-sama owns Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and all affiliated characters/arcs/settings, which is where this story idea came from.

**Just So You Know**: Yeah, this is a semi-boring chapter. There's a lot of background history about Silver Queen Serenity and the two girls. Just bear with me.

* * *

**Chapter Five  
Family History**

Stealthily, the shadowy figure leapt easily from rooftop to rooftop. _Wow_, the figure thought, _it's been awhile since I've had to jump roofs. We didn't used to have to, but ever since I came here, it's my only method of transportation. After all, I doubt any hovercab'd take _me_ anywhere but the loony bin_.

It landed easily on the next rooftop, with a dancer's step, and looked out. The moonlight caught its face and part of the figure, revealing the fact that it was a female with jet-black hair. The woman ducked back into the shadows before anyone could see her. She wanted to do the seeing tonight. The rumors had been flying about that there was a girl with Lunar power in Juuban, and the woman wanted to see if it was her princess.

_Capella-chan said that Corvus's men took her from her home_, the woman thought to herself. _Which means this girl probably doesn't have much defending her. This tips the scales against her being the princess_.

The woman smiled. _It's a good thing Capella-chan doesn't know who I really am; otherwise I'd be dead in an instant. She knows me in my human form, not me as I truly am_.

Then the woman remembered the rest of the information that Capella had told her. Sailor Vega had come to rescue the girl from Juro's grasp, and had ended up killing Juro. Arcturus had said that he'd been waiting in the park for hours, but Juro never arrived with the girl.

_So she might be important_, the woman thought, _though, Vega always did have a thing for saving any being in distress, male or female. It used to drive Columba crazy._

Smiling, the woman briefly dwelled on memories of Columba and Vega, and all the others…

She shook her head. She'd find them. Vega had already let herself be seen, so the woman knew that the others had to be out there. And then there'd be peace, blessed peace, at long last.

The woman leapt to another rooftop, ever searching for those special people. For her beloved friends.

* * *

"Phoebe, I don't want to be the princess anymore!" Yuzuki cried.

The cat sighed. Yuzuki was more than a little distressed from the ordeal she'd just been through. "Yuzuki-sama, there isn't a choice in the matter. Ever since Selene passed…"

Yuzuki broke in, "And who is Selene? Serenity keeps mentioning her, mourning for her, and so does Hikahiro and the queen, but I don't know who she is!"

Phoebe blinked. "What do you mean, Serenity keeps mentioning her?"

"I have dreams. Dreams about Serenity, and the Silver Moon Kingdom. They used to be just at night, but now, she seems to be invading my head at all hours of the day. When I went into that trance, I was really reliving Serenity's memories…memories about the fire."

Phoebe gasped. The fire? No wonder Yuzuki was so shaken. "What else have you dreamed of?"

"Hikahiro-san, the servant boy that she likes. And Susumu-sama, Saturn's prince. And Selene's birthday…and finding the letter that they thought was from Selene, but was really written by Serenity. And the queen…the cold, distant queen. Serenity's mother. The senshi…Sailor Andromeda most of all…and the Elysian Fields, and Chiyoko-sama, and Hiroko-sama…" Yuzuki's eyes started to glaze over, but Phoebe meowed loudly and she came back to reality. "Who is Selene? And Hikahiro? What are the Elysian Fields, and how do you get there? Were the senshi friends with Serenity? Who are Chiyoko, and Hiroko?"

Phoebe sighed. "It seems I must tell you of Serenity's life, since you are reliving memories of it."

"Memories of Serenity? Memories?" Yuzuki asked. "But, we're not even completely sure that I'm Serenity. You said yourself that all the People of the Moon have Moon-Marks on their heads. I could easily be a servant girl in the palace, or just some random person."

"Whether you are or not remains to be seen. However, you are somehow mentally linked to Serenity, and now you are dreaming her memories. So, let us start at the beginning." Phoebe took a deep breath, and began her story.

"Long ago, on the Moon, there lived the final queen of the Silver era: Silver Queen Serenity IX. She had no husband, but she was very friendly with quite a few of the men she met, and soon, she became pregnant…with twins. Her court doctor said that the impossible had happened: the genes from a few of her lovers had mixed together to form these identical twins, and as a result, they got their eyes from one father, the color of their hair from another, things like that. These were very special babies.

"Nine months later, the time came when Queen Serenity was going to give birth. It was very late at night, and she was in labor for a very long time. The doctors were worried about her health, when the first baby came out, at 11:50 PM. Half an hour later, the second baby appeared, confirming Queen Serenity's suspicions that these were special girls. They were twins born on different days."

"Couldn't it all be coincidence, though?" Yuzuki asked. "I mean, it's as you said: the queen had many lovers, and the genes could have mixed together as a coincidence. And if she didn't go into labor until late at night, it's entirely possible that they'd be born on different days."

Phoebe smiled in her cat-way. "But, you see, things that work logically on Earth don't often work on the Moon, especially with the Royal Family. Twins are an extremely rare coincidence. In fact, I think the last pair of twins that was born was when our universe was created…the twins that became Sailor Moon and Queen Serenity I, respectively.

"Anyway, Silver Queen Serenity IX couldn't decide on what to name twin girls, but she had to choose one to be the next Serenity in the court. She named the elder one Selene, after the goddess who gave Queen Serenity I the Ginzuishou, and the younger girl Serenity.

"As the two girls grew up, giving their senshi (and me) a run for their money, the queen was in a mess. Which one should be crowned as the next ruler? Finally, she decided on a dual rule: the twin girls would be Queens together.

"But then, tragedy struck.

"One night, a mysterious figure snuck into the palace and murdered Selene in her bed, believing that she was the only heir to the throne. The killer did not know about Serenity, who was sleeping in the next room.

"After the murder, Queen Serenity was never the same. She became distant, cold, and distrustful. She neglected her daughter thoroughly, and dealt with the princess only on a business level."

Yuzuki's eyes, which had been widening ever since she'd heard about the birth, filled with tears. "Selene…was her sister? Her twin?" Abruptly, her eyes glazed over, and Serenity surfaced in her mind.

"_Selene!" I call, knocking on the door. "Mama says breakfast is ready!"_

_There is no answer. A servant-boy whirls by me as I slowly turn the knob. "Selene, Andromeda-chan is going to come in here and drag you out by your ears if you don't come down to breakfast!"_

_There is still no answer. I push open the door, shouting, "Selene! Wake up!"_

_And then a scream finds its way out of my throat, tearing up my vocal chords._

_The walls of my twin's room, usually silver like my own, are splattered with red blood. Her four-poster bed is curtain-less, and it is pooled with her blood. My sister is missing._

"_SELENE!" I scream, tears beginning to pour from my eyes. I hear frantic footsteps, and suddenly I am being turned away from the sight. I struggle against the arms that wrap around me. "No! I have to find her! I have to find Selene! SELENE!"_

"_Serenity-hime, you can't!" I hear Andromeda-chan's voice, but it is Columba-sama who is holding me away from my sister's room. I push her away and run into the room, scanning the area for my sister._

_Vega-chan joins me, her eagle eyes seeing a lot more than I do. "Check in the closet, Andromeda."_

"_No!" I cry, and rip open the closet door before Andromeda-chan can. My breath catches._

_My sister's body is slumped unceremoniously in the corner of her closet, the white dress she is wearing tainted with her red, red blood._

_Andromeda-chan pulls me away, and I collapse in Columba-sama's arms, the tears pouring down my face. I can't think, I can't support myself; I can't do anything except cry. My best friend, my twin sister, my other half…is gone._

"Yuzuki-sama!" Phoebe's voice vaguely reached Yuzuki, but it was enough grounding for her to pull herself back to reality.

"Ph-phoebe?" Yuzuki said shakily, blinking in confusion. "Where am I? Who am I?"

"You are Ginno Yuzuki, and you are in your room, and I was telling you about Selene…"

"No!" Yuzuki interrupted with a cry. "Don't…don't talk about…her."

Phoebe was shocked. "What did you remember?"

Yuzuki looked at the cat with hollowed green eyes. "I remembered…the day they found her. Andromeda-chan didn't want her to see…and Columba held her back…but Vega…" Yuzuki perked up. "Vega! Phoebe, did you see Sailor Vega transform?"

Phoebe shook her feline head. "No…she appeared right before that Corvus guy did."

"Corvus?"

Phoebe nodded. "A strange man named Corvus showed up shortly after Vega appeared and shot your captor with a flaming arrow. The man burned from his wound. I'd forgotten how powerful Vega's attacks are. Anyway, this Corvus said his Leader was looking for the princess, and that's why they were kidnapping you. They suspected you are the princess."

"But why? We're not even reasonably sure that I'm the princess! All we know is that I have a Moon Mark and I happen to be dreaming about Serenity. Oh, and weird things keep happening to me!" Yuzuki undid her ponytail, running a brush angrily through her burgundy tresses.

"Serenity-hime used to do that when she was frustrated as well," Phoebe said softly.

Yuzuki glanced at her in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes. She kept two brushes in the upper left drawer: one for her and one for me. When she was frustrated, she'd take her hair out of its odango and run her brush through it quickly. It seemed to calm her, because then she'd take out the second brush and run it along my fur."

"Did she take good care of you?"

Phoebe nodded. "We were the best of friends. I was the only advisor cat on the Moon at that time, and all others of my kind had fled to our two homelands: one on Venus, and one in the Rings of Saturn. Consequently, there are two very different breeds of talking cat. The Saturn branch is more hostile, more hunter-instinct-oriented. The Venus branch thinks things through more thoroughly, and they are more intelligent."

"Which branch are you from, Phoebe?"

Blinking reminiscently, Phoebe said, "My father was of the Saturn Cats, while my mother came from a small village of Venus Cats. I am a mix of both, which is what enabled me to attack that big man so rashly the other day."

Just then, Yuzuki's watch beeped. "Oh, it's time to go to school!" She leapt up, rushing around to find her bag, her books, and something to eat. "I'm going to be late!!!"

* * *

She just made it to first period before the bell rang, and that was with running maniacally down the street, hauling a yowling Phoebe along.

"G-gomen nasai, Tamada-sensei!" Yuzuki panted upon entering the classroom. The bell rang above her, and she sighed in relief.

"It's quite alright, Ginno-kun. Please sit down."

Yuzuki took her seat next to Kaida, who looked dead tired. _Wonder what's up with her_, Yuzuki thought in concern, but she smiled at her friend when she made eye contact.

"Now, class, we're going to start on a new project," Tamada-sensei said, scribbling on the board. "We've been studying about magic and the well-known magicians of all time. You remember hearing of the good magicians…"

"Endymion, Metis, Venus, Hyperion, and the twins Apollo and Artemis," the class duly chanted.

"…and the bad ones."

"Metallia, Cronus, Hades, and Vulcan," Yuzuki chanted along with them. She wondered what this project would be.

Tamada-sensei smiled. He drilled them well. "Well, we're going to embark on a small adventure, to see which of these ten magicians your family was spawned. You're going to have to do extensive research, but I think Neo-King Noburo and Queen Etsuko are going to let us study up in the Palace's computer room for the next few weeks.

Yuzuki gasped. A few weeks of studying at the Palace? It was like a dream come true! She looked over at Kaida, who was suddenly perked up and looking as excited as Yuzuki felt.

And then the bell rang, dismissing them to their next class. Twenty students groaned collectively. Tamada-sensei grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow, class, and we'll discuss this more."

Yuzuki and Kaida chatted animatedly as the left the room. "Yuzuki-chan, can you believe it?" Kaida said, her eyes lighting up. "The Crystal Palace! We get an opportunity to study where only the highest scholars have ever been!"

"I know! It's so amazing!"

"What's amazing?" Juri's voice piped up from Yuzuki's left, and she looked up at her best friend.

"Ohayo-ne, Juri-chan! We're going to be studying in the Crystal Palace's computer room for History!"

Juri's eyes widened. "You're joking."

Kaida shook her head. "You should have taken history this semester, Juri-chan. This is going to be awesome!"

Juri sighed, saddened that she was left out of the fun. "I miss everything…"

"Yuzuki-kun!" A familiar male voice rang out across the quad as Yuzuki, Juri and Kaida were meandering through to find their usual lunch spot. Yuzuki groaned.

"If that's Chikamatsu…"

"Yuzuki-kun, can I talk to you?" Yuzuki felt a large hand on her arm, and spun around to glare into Haruki's sky-blue eyes.

He looked back solemnly. "Please?"

Yuzuki grumbled about it, but reluctantly followed him, while Juri and Kaida chattered behind her. She rolled her eyes. Really, some people could be so stupid! Especially Juri, who knew why Yuzuki was pushing Haruki away so harshly.

"What is it, Chikamatsu-sempai?" Yuzuki grimaced. She hadn't intended to speak at all.

"Yuzuki-san," Haruki said, looking at her full on. "Why do you push me away? I helped you, and you were grateful…until I said that bit about getting a look inside you. Now, you treat me as if I'm your enemy…and I don't even know why!"

Yuzuki glared at him. "You weren't supposed to gain that information. Nobody is supposed to know about me."

"Why? Why do you bottle yourself away? It's not mysterious; it's forbidding anyone to come closer."

"That's what I want."

Haruki stepped back. "What?"

"You heard me." Yuzuki turned her back on him, refusing to look him in the eye. She remembered Mother—no, Silver Queen Serenity IX—telling Serenity that human eyes were windows into the soul. Everything that human felt could be deciphered by looking into his or her eyes…once one knew what to look for.

"Yuzuki-san…I want us to be friends. I want to know you."

She whirled around, anger getting the best of her. "Why? Why do you want to know me that badly? Why should I tell you anything more about myself? It will only come to ruin!"

Serenity took that moment to chime in. _"I didn't want to be friends with Susumu-chan at first. It was too soon after Selene's demise…I had locked myself away..."_

"_Oh, shut up,"_ Yuzuki growled at the inner voice. _"I don't have time for you right now."_

"Only come to ruin?" Haruki asked, trying to look her in the eye. Yuzuki turned away. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said. Good day, Chikamatsu-sempai." Yuzuki stalked away again, but this time, Haruki didn't let her. He grabbed her shoulder, turned her to face him.

"Please," Haruki begged, "Can we talk about it?"

Yuzuki looked up at him…and caught his sky-blue eyes. Serenity stirred inside her. _"'Sumu-chan!" _she gasped internally. Yuzuki shut her mouth, and merely nodded, giving into Serenity's wishes.

* * *

**End Note**: Stay tuned for the next episode of **_Memories of Serenity_**! 


	6. Harbor and Betrothal

**Author's Note**: Moshi-moshi, minna-san! True to my word, I'm working diligently on polishing and putting these up. Today is Chappy Six, and maybe Chappy Seven. Eight has yet to be finished... --

**Disclaimer:** Takeuchi Naoko-sama owns Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and all related arcs/characters/settings. I got this idea from her, but I own nothing except my own characters and this plotline.

**Just So You Know**: I know, it kind of jumped around a bit, because Yuzuki is suddenly talking to Haruki, but you'll see. It has a purpose.

* * *

**Chapter Six  
Harbor and Betrothal**

Yuzuki accompanied Haruki to the opposite corner of the quad, far away from listening ears. "Yuzuki-kun, can you please explain your remark?"

Yuzuki sat on the low wall behind her, staring out into the distance. "I don't want to discuss it. It's too personal."

"You said even that little bit of information about your father was too personal."

Yuzuki nodded. "I want no one to get close to me. It's for my own good."

Blinking in confusion, Haruki asked, "What does that mean? You said something like that before. Why are you so afraid of people?"

"I'm not afraid of people!" Yuzuki cried. She glared at him, hot fire gleaming in her eyes.

"Then what is it? Why do you push me away?" Haruki gently placed his hands on her shoulders. She stiffened. "Yuzuki-san, I just want to be friends. Something about you intrigued me that day. The way you didn't cry when you scraped your knee, you were too concerned about whether your cat had gotten hurt. The way you weren't willing to accept my help, when every girl would have given their left arm to just get close to me. You're a very secretive girl, Yuzuki, and I couldn't get a look inside you as I usually am able."

"A look inside me?" Yuzuki said, turning her head towards him but not meeting his eyes. She didn't want Serenity to stir again at "'Sumu-chan," whoever that was.

Haruki sighed and removed his hands from her shoulders. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me." Yuzuki challenged, crossing her arms in front of her.

Sighing, Haruki took a step towards her and closed his eyes, his hands coming in front of him to form some sort of sign. "You want to know who you were in the Silver Moon Kingdom. You want to find out more about Phoebe, the talking cat you found. You want these dreams about Serenity to stop, and you want me to bug off and leave you alone."

Yuzuki blinked. "Wha…How did you…?" She looked around. "You can…read minds?"

Haruki shook his head. "Not exactly. I can only see the dreams that people have…their wants, their goals, whatever you want to call it."

"So you never know anything more about the person then what they want at the time?"

"No. See, that's what made me so interested in you, Yuzuki-san. When I looked at your mind, there was nothing in there about dating me, or wanting to know me, or anything. You wanted only to get to school on time and make the bleeding stop."

Yuzuki nodded. "Well, doesn't that seem more logical?"

"Well, yes, but…" Haruki gave her a weird stare. "You're different, Yuzuki-kun. I don't mean just in your thoughts. There's an aura about you that's definitely stranger than the others. The way you carry yourself, the way you speak…some might say you are a reincarnated noble of the Silver Moon Kingdom."

Yuzuki sighed. He knew more than she had thought, and she might as well tell him now. "That's what Phoebe and I are trying to figure out. The Silver Moon Kingdom died out a thousand years ago. Nobody knows what happened to the princess or anyone else that lived then. Phoebe says I am definitely a reincarnated person from the Kingdom, but we're trying to figure out who I was."

"A thousand years isn't long in terms of the Moon People's life spans. Are you sure the princess isn't still alive somewhere?"

Yuzuki shook her head. "Serenity X and her mother died in a terrible fire that destroyed the kingdom. Selene-sama was murdered years before that."

"Ah, yes. I remember hearing about that."

Yuzuki was stunned. "Hearing?!?!? You weren't even ALIVE then!"

But the eyes Yuzuki met were not Haruki's. They were clearest blue, like his, and it was Haruki whom she stared at. But something _behind_ the eyes had changed…as if Haruki had switched souls.

He spoke in a slight accent, his word choice baffling Yuzuki. "Sere-chan, what are you doing in this barbaric place? You should go home to your lady mother! She's been looking for you!"

Yuzuki blinked, and Serenity came to the front. _"'Sumu-chan!"_ Yuzuki shook her head, but Serenity took over Yuzuki's body, pushing Yuzuki to the back of her mind.

"'Sumu-chan, where is my mother?"

Haruki looked into Yuzuki's eyes, speaking in "'Sumu-chan's" voice. "She is searching for you, Sere-chan. She's showing more emotion that she's shown since…since Selene-sama…"

Yuzuki's eyes blinked. "Showing emotion? My mother, showing emotion? It cannot be, 'Sumu-chan. She's worried only about the crown falling into the wrong hands."

"She actually said your name, Sere-chan."

"What?" Yuzuki gasped, in her own voice. Serenity was abruptly pushed back. She blinked, trying to figure out where she was.

Haruki blinked suddenly, and gave a little gasp before grabbing his head. "What the…" He groaned in pain as he clutched at his temples.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch period. Yuzuki jumped up, grabbed her books, and ran across the quad, leaving Haruki behind.

All of a sudden, as Yuzuki was disappearing, a figure clothed in black appeared out of nowhere behind Haruki. The senior sat up, instantly aware of scrutiny, and turned to see a tallish man with emerald eyes.

"So," the man said, his voice a light baritone that sounded nonetheless menacing, "You are the one who hides Prince Susumu's soul."

"What?" Haruki said, backing up. "Look, if this has anything to do with Yuzuki-kun…"

The man shook his head. "This meeting has nothing to do with the girl, although she may play a huge part in the greater scheme of things. No, this is simply someone coming to an old friend, hoping to get reacquainted."

Haruki's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

"Now is not the time for that. I assure you, though, that we will meet again, Chikamatsu Haruki." He disappeared in a flash of colors that never registered in Haruki's mind, leaving the senior boy thoroughly confused.

The shadowy figure atop a nearby roof leaned forward slightly, hoping to get a closer look at this boy's face. Her jet-black hair spilled from her shoulder into the sunlight, but luckily it blended into the shadows. A hint of a smile flashed on her face for an instant. Her job was going to be a lot easier than she'd first thought.

* * *

Cetus growled, his huge fingers punching numbers into a small computer he held in his fat palm. The little thing whirred and beeped for several seconds before lighting up a house in the downtown Tokyo. It was a dress shop, with an apartment directly above it in which the shop owners and their children lived. 

Blinking, Cetus silently read all the information, taking it in, and then shut the computer. He cleared his throat and said aloud, "Cygnus."

In a swirl of white feathers, a tall, stately man appeared in front of Cetus, his white hair long and flowing. He bowed politely before saying, "What have you learned, Cetus?"

"There is a dress shop in Tokyo, and the owners live above it. They have two girls and a younger boy. One of the girls is adopted, and no one knows who her parents are. The girls' power readings are off the chart. I think that's a good place to start." Cetus handed the computer to Cygnus. "Thank you for letting me borrow this."

"Well, you are the only one who knew what exactly to look for. After all, you remember her power from long ago." Cygnus tucked the computer into his white clothing, and then changed the subject. "Have you heard any word about Capella's search?"

Cetus shook his head. "She's been too busy gabbing about her new girlfriend to pay me any heed. I told her that Hydrus-sama expects the senshi found within the next month, but she didn't listen."

Cygnus sighed. "I thought she might listen better to you, since you two…"

Cetus held up a hand. "Don't speak of it. I have but one love, and it took Capella's hurt to teach me that. Doesn't she listen to her own brother, then?"

"No. She thinks that I am merely out to ruin her love life because I hate the fact that she's…" Cygnus trailed off, but Cetus knew exactly what he meant.

"Well, we might as well get started for this dress shop, right? We'll need a good vantage point." Cetus flexed his huge muscles and lumbered off.

Cygnus sighed and said quietly, "That's assuming we don't meet Centauri or Vega on the way." And he stalked off after Cetus, his waist-length white ponytail flying gracefully in the wind.

* * *

"_Mother, no. Please do not do this."_

"_Serenity, it is for your own good. I'll not have you gain the reputation I had around the Palace. You are going to be betrothed."_

_I sigh. "But why? Why can I not just ascend to the throne alone? Queen Serenity MMII did alright by herself…"_

"_That was then, this is now." Mother says in a businesslike manner. "I shall arrange the match as is my duty."_

"_No, Mother." I stand, calling upon my power to command attention from the queen. "I'll not be married off to an anonymous person whom I haven't even met. I want none of the storybook betrothal, where the bride and the groom meet on their wedding day. If you're going to arrange the match, I want to meet the man, and I want some say in whom I marry."_

_The Queen, also known as my Mother, considers this. "No taxation without representation, eh?" She smiles craftily at me, one of her deadliest smiles. I keep my composure._

"_Exactly. I'll not be bound to a horrible man for the rest of my life. Sometimes, I almost wish this Kingdom had divorce laws."_

"_The goddess Selene decreed when she created the Ginzuishou that any queen of the moon that got married would be undertaking a lifelong journey. To divorce would be to go against the Teachings."_

_I quickly raise a hand to the crescent-moon charm on my bracelet, symbolizing the goddess Selene, and say a quick prayer to her. _Selene-sama, please help me convince my mother. I don't want to get married.

"_I realize this, Mother, and this is the reason I wish that you would not force marriage upon me." I bow slightly to her. "Your way of avoiding marriage is not the only way, and if you wish it, I shall not follow in your footsteps. I wish to remain my maiden self until such time as I meet the man of my dreams."_

"_Serenity, there isn't a Yaten-sama for every Chiyoko-sama!" Mother raises her voice. "There aren't Seiya-sama's for all Neo-Queen Serenity's! There are only good men and bad men in this world, and you must choose one. Such is your destiny as a princess."_

"_Then maybe I don't want to be a princess!" I shout, losing both my temper and my controlled speech._

_Mother stands, slamming her hands on her desk. "You cannot just go against all tradition like this! You didn't become heir because of me. You became heir because we had no other choice! You must follow in the traditions, and if that means sacrificing some of your life to help your people, then that is what you must do!"_

"_What about _my_ dreams, Mother? What about _my_ goals? What am I supposed to do, slave away at a desk all my life?" I am extremely upset now. "I will not stand for tradition, if tradition will not let me become who I know I can become. If anything, even you, Mother, is going to hold me back from my destiny, then I will not tolerate it."_

_Mother is dumbstruck. "What…what are you saying?"_

"_I'm saying that I want to live my life on my own! I want a life that is mine, not tradition's!"_

"_You cannot, Serenity! Do you know what people would think of you?"_

_I am angered. How can she say that? "I care not for others' thoughts of me, Mother! I am not you, nor will I ever be you!"_

"_How dare you talk to me like that?" Mother comes around, hand raised to slap me. "Your own Mother! Selene was never…" She cuts off, aware of what she's said, but I am already gone, departing at a high speed towards my apartments._

Yuzuki woke abruptly, hatred at some unknown force coursing through her. She blinked, and forced her own soul to come to the fore. Glancing at the clock, she saw the flashing green numbers register that the time was close to two o'clock in the morning. Gently, she reached a hand to her right to feel the soft calico fur of Phoebe, who instantly woke. "Y-y-y-yuzuki-sama?" Phoebe asked through a yawn. "What is it?"

"Was Serenity ever…betrothed?"

Phoebe sat up. "What? Why ever would you want to know that?"

"Another dream. Serenity and her mother were fighting."

Phoebe closed her eyes, struggling to remember. "I don't remember that. I must not have been present during that shouting match. They were fighting about betrothal?"

Yuzuki nodded. "The queen wanted to marry Serenity off, to prevent something from happening to her. Serenity doesn't want to be married, because she wouldn't be allowed to divorce if she got a bad guy. She said if went against some sort of teachings…"

"The Teachings of the Moon Goddess. It's…well, some would call it a religion, but it's not that. It's a lot deeper. Every one of the Moon People had these Teachings instilled in them before birth. It's part of who we are. The Teachings are further strengthened by knowledge of them and the Ginzuishou, which is of course the life force of all the People of the Moon."

Yuzuki lay back on her bed, staring uneasily at the ceiling. "How old are you Phoebe?"

"Me?" Phoebe said, blinking her yellow eyes at Yuzuki. "I'm only 1500 years old, which is relatively young for a Guardian Cat. I was born a few weeks before the Princesses were, and I was trained from birth about Palace etiquette and how to become a Guardian Cat. Serenity had just reached her 1000 birthday when the fire struck…she looked to be about eighteen, judging by Earth standards."

"But…she said sixteen…."

Phoebe nodded. "Serenity liked to count her age by how she looked in Earth years, which didn't translate into Lunarian years all that well. She had an Earthling pen pal, and they conversed all the time. Serenity was fascinated with the marriage customs on Earth. She never wanted to live there, but she often told me that she'd instate some of the Earth traditions when she rose to the throne."

"Were you assigned to guard only Serenity?"

Phoebe shook her head. "No, I was officially assigned to be the advisor to the entire Royal Family…all two hundred of them. But I was very close to the Queen, Serenity-sama, and Selene-sama, and I protected them the best I could."

Yuzuki closed her eyes slightly, glad it was a weekend and she had time to actually lay back and think this late at night. "Who do you really think is Sailor Vega, Phoebe? Or that Arcturus character?"

"I don't know, Yuzuki-sama. Sailor Vega acted exactly as I remember her, which prevented me from seeing any similarities between her and any present-day person. Arcturus…he reminds me of someone, but for the life of me I can't remember who."

"Phoebe, what if I'm not the princess? You're telling me all these things about Serenity's secret life, and I may not have even been a trustworthy person in the Kingdom." Yuzuki sat up, worried.

Phoebe fixed her yellow gaze on Yuzuki. "Whether you are the princess or not, you're seeing firsthand more of Serenity's life than I'll ever be able to tell you. I cannot stop her soul invading you, after all."

"Is that what's really happened? I'm only harboring her soul?"

"I do not know, Yuzuki-sama. Little is known about the reincarnation process, since the only people to have gone through it remembered very little about their past lives. Hopefully, if you are indeed Silver Princess Serenity X, this will help you remember your past life, and you can describe this whole process in detail."

Yuzuki nodded and laid back again, Phoebe snuggling on top of her stomach.

On top of the roof, another figure lay back, thinking about what she had just heard.

"Ginno Yuzuki…" The woman whispered, pushing her jet-black hair back. "Hm…I may just have to pay a visit to you soon."

In a small flash, the girl changed form, her strange clothing becoming a regular pair of jeans, a tee-shirt, and a light jacket. She sat cross-legged on the roof, and whispered into the wind, "Capella-chan."

The girl felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to look into the brown eyes of her lover. "I hate when you do that, 'Pella-chan."

"Well, you're not the only one who can hop from rooftop to rooftop as silently as a shadow." Capella brushed her dirty-blonde hair back from her face and pointed down towards the house. "She lives here?"

The girl nodded. "The girl that she's watching over may be the Princess's Soul Keeper. She knows of the Four Senshi. She knows something about Arcturus, and Phoebe has told her of Corvus. We must be careful; Vega is already watching over this girl."

Capella nodded. "Vega's a tough one, but not tough enough for Corvus. We'll just make sure to have Corvus with us when we go."

"What about Cetus and Cygnus?"

"They can handle themselves. Brains and brawn balance out. Now that we have something to go from…" Capella wrapped her arms around the girls' waist. "We can find a little time before bed, can't we?"

The girl smiled, and neither she nor Capella was found for a very long time.

* * *

**End Note**: Who is the mysterious girl? What's going on with Haruki and Yuzuki, and who is the man who visited Haruki? Find out in the next episode of _**Memories of Serenity**_! 


	7. The Senshi of Wisdom

**Author's Note**: Moshi-moshi! Let's get this one up as well...working on Eight, as fast as I can.

**Disclaimer**: Takeuchi Naoko-sama is my heroine. She owns Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and all affiliated characters/settings/arcs. I don't, because I'm not as good as Takeuchi-sama. I just own my meager story, with it's small characters.

**Just So You Know**: Let's get it straight right now. If you have a problem with Mai-chan and Capella-chan being lesbians, either deal with it or leave. They play an integral part to the greater scheme of things.  
Yeah, all the baddies' names begin with C, other that Hydrus-sama. So sue me, because I planned it like that.

* * *

**Chapter Seven  
The Senshi of Wisdom**

Silently, Arcturus materialized in Corvus's room, and quickly strode over to the bedside table. He'd need to work quickly, before Corvus's shift was over.

"It has to be here somewhere…" he whispered to himself, going through drawers. "Corvus was the last one to have it."

"Arcturus?" a female voice asked, startling the black-haired man. He straightened and turned to see another head of jet-black hair.

"Oh, it's only you, Mai-chan," Arcturus sighed in relief, also glad that he remembered to use her secret identity. They both shared a dark secret, and she was his only friend in the world.

Mai nodded. "What are you doing? Corvus's shift ends soon."

"I know. But I also know that he was the last one to have it."

Mai's dark eyes lit up. "The map?"

Nodding, Arcturus turned around and started going through the drawers again. "If we can find the map, we'll be one step closer to finding the Chalice, which would end all our troubles."

Suddenly, Mai was next to him, digging eagerly through the drawers. "I can't say," she began in a whisper, "that I agree with your quest. I think it's all nonsense, this legend-chasing. But there's always that chance…"

Arcturus nodded. "If by some chance the Chalice is still in this Dimension, we'll have to go retrieve it before somebody else does. Are you willing to embark on such a journey?"

Mai turned to him. "Arcturus, I have other duties. I could never bring myself to leave my princess, especially in this time of trouble. Corvus has already found Vega. Cygnus and Cetus are out there, diligently searching for Columba and Andromeda. If any of them are caught…"

Arcturus nodded. "I know. I know, Mai-chan. I'm looking for Serenity-hime, too, remember? It's my destiny, as told by the constellations."

"Arcturus…" Mai suddenly stiffened. "We have thirty seconds before Corvus's shift ends."

Arcturus put an arm around Mai and promptly disappeared, bringing the petite girl with him into his own chamber. She stood and smiled craftily at him. "You know, if 'Pella-chan found me in here, she'd seriously start questioning my sexuality, Arcturus…"

He laughed. "She knows that we're only friends. After all, it's not like you're bi."

She laughed with him. "Nope. Sorry, Arcturus, but men just don't do it for me."

"Mai-chan! Mai-chan!" Another female voice called. Mai smiled.

"That'll be Capella," Arcturus sighed, used to this sort of thing.

Capella entered just then, her short, dirty-blonde strands of hair falling into her big brown eyes. "Mai-chan, there you are!" They embraced, and then Capella looked at Arcturus. "Corvus wants to see you, Arcturus."

"Yeah, I know. It's my shift. See you girls later." Arcturus promptly disappeared.

"Sometimes, I'm not sure I trust him…" Capella sighed after he left.

Mai looked at her. "I know, 'Pella-chan, but the important thing is that Hydrus-sama trusts him."

Capella shook her head. "There's been a few times when I think he's only here because Cygnus likes him so much."

"They are alike in many ways," Mai agreed, "But they'll never be the same person. Never."

* * *

"Yuzuki!" Ginno Keiko called up the stairs. "There's a boy here to see you!" 

Yuzuki sighed, closing her book after marking the page. It was a brief history of the Moon Kingdom, given to her by Phoebe, who thought she might benefit from it. She stood, ran her fingers through her hair, and descended the steps.

Chikamatsu Haruki was standing in the kitchen, conversing with her mother as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Haruki-sempai!" Yuzuki gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I…" Haruki began, but Yuzuki pointed abruptly outside, mouthing, "Out there." Haruki nodded, and they exited the house, Phoebe following.

"Must your cat be here, Yuzuki-san?" Haruki said, sitting on a bench in the backyard.

Yuzuki scooped Phoebe up. "She might as well be. I tell her everything anyway. And her name is Phoebe. Please address her as if she is a person."

"Gomen ne, Phoebe," Haruki said politely. Phoebe bowed her head in acknowledgement of the apology.

"Phoebe," Yuzuki said, addressing her friend with a loving tone, a tone that some part of Haruki wished could be used when speaking to him. "Can you tell us anything you might know about what happened between Haruki-sempai and I? Or, rather, Serenity and 'Sumu-chan?"

Phoebe sat up, her countenance taking on a thoughtful look. Then, to Haruki's complete surprise, she opened her mouth and began to speak. "Well, I believe that, if it is true and Serenity's soul has moved into Yuzuki-sama's body, then Serenity's soul must have reacted at seeing Chikamatsu-san, who apparently harbors the soul of Prince Susumu of Saturn."

"Oh!" Yuzuki suddenly exclaimed. "I completely forgot that she calls him 'Sumu-chan! I was confused, because I didn't know who Haruki-sempai could be that Serenity knew so well."

Haruki blinked and cocked his head to the side. "What are you talking about?"

Yuzuki met his eyes for an instant in surprise. "You…you don't remember what happened a few days ago?"

"I remember us talking, and then I sort of blanked out for awhile, and then when I came back, you said you had to go."

Yuzuki turned to Phoebe, who looked at her, thoroughly confused. Yuzuki put her hand to her head, massaging her temples as she thought.

"_Serenity,"_ Yuzuki heard the strange voice that had first haunted her dreams. It was like the queen's, and like Serenity's…but it wasn't. _"Do you not remember? Sensei told you that when a harbored soul forcibly takes over a body, the host's mind does not remember the event."_

Yuzuki blinked, and came back to reality. Haruki was staring at her most curiously. "Susumu's soul took him by force," Yuzuki explained. "It's the only way she remembers."

"Susumu?" Haruki asked.

Yuzuki and Phoebe sighed as one. Then Yuzuki said, "There's no time to explain everything now, Haruki-sempai. Just know that you harbor the soul of one of the close friends of the Silver Princess Serenity X."

"And I want it." A new voice said. Yuzuki whirled around, her eyes widening.

A slim form stepped out of the shadows of Yuzuki's house, keeping her dark eyes trained on Yuzuki's green pair. Her long hair was pulled back out of her angular face, and she walked lightly, with a dancer's step. She wore ordinary street clothes: jeans, tennis shoes, and a light hoodie.

Following behind the girl came another woman, the same height but slightly pudgier and with a round face framed by a head of straight short dirty-blonde hair. Her clothing was most definitely not ordinary: a long-sleeved brown leotard over tan tights and brown shoes. The whole outfit was visible only in a small slit, for she wore a long, cream-colored flowing robe over it. Her big brown eyes stared adoringly at the first woman.

The first girl walked up to Yuzuki, who found herself standing, wanting to protect herself and Phoebe from this possible menace. "Who are you? And what do you want with us?"

"I am…a friend," the girl replied disaffectedly. "I know you, Ginno Yuzuki, and I know of your cat and the soul within you. 'Pella-chan!" She suddenly called over her shoulder.

"Yes, Mai-chan?"

"Would you mind going back and waiting for me? I have some unfinished business." The girl called Mai glanced a little worriedly back at Yuzuki and Phoebe.

The other woman glanced nervously at Haruki. "Are you sure, Mai-chan? I can stay…"

"I'll be fine, 'Pella-chan. If anyone asks, make up a lie. Except Arcturus. You can tell him the truth."

"He's not trustworthy, Mai-chan…."

Mai held up a hand. "I trust him. Don't worry."

The woman bit her lip, but nodded, and disappeared in a small cream-colored spiral. Mai turned back to Yuzuki, Phoebe, and Haruki. "There, that got rid of her for now. Listen, I don't have much time, but I have to see something." And she did an extraordinary thing.

She walked over to Yuzuki, fell to one bended knee, and kissed the taller girl's hand. "Princess," she said. "I have returned to carry out my pledge to protect you."

* * *

"Arcturus!" A whiny female voice rang throughout the hall. "Arcturus!" 

The man being called sighed in slight frustration, slamming his book shut, its pages giving an angry _shluff_ sound as they were rudely interrupted from telling Arcturus their story.

"Arcturus!" Capella called right outside his door. She knocked before materializing right in his quarters. Arcturus gave her a dead stare.

"I could have been naked in here, you know," he said, standing.

"But you're not, so it's okay," Capella said, jumping onto the bed. "Arcturus, Mai-chan's been acting weird lately."

Arcturus's heart stopped for a second. Capella wasn't the brightest person in the world, so if she was figuring out Mai's true identity… "Are you sure she isn't just on her week?"

Capella opened her mouth, thought, and then closed it again. "I'm not sure, actually."

Arcturus sighed, but inside, he was more relieved than annoyed. He'd have to warn Mai to be more careful. "I'm sure that's it. I can't exactly tell you the inner workings of a woman's mind, you know. Where is she, anyway?"

Playing with Arcturus's bedspread, Capella spoke without looking at him. "Well…we were sort of staking out this girl's house, because we think she might be the princess, and then Mai jumped down and showed herself to them, and she told me to go back and wait, and I'm so worried, because that one looks so much like he has Saturn blood in him, and he's big, and he'll hurt her…"

"Wait a minute." Arcturus held up a hand to cut her off. "Princess? Saturn blood? What are you talking about?" _She couldn't be talking about that girl I saved the other day…and the boy holding Susumu-sama's soul…_

"Her name is Ginno Yuzuki. She sort of small, but taller than Mai-chan and I, with this gorgeous dark brownish reddish hair. She keeps it up in a ponytail. The cat's been hanging around her, and we don't know if the girl knows yet that the cat's a Guardian…" Capella started babbling again, but Arcturus tuned her out.

_Ginno Yuzuki…_ Arcturus thought to himself. _That's the girl. The girl who said I was Hikahiro. Then…if she's really the princess_, Arcturus continued, _then Mai-chan is revealing herself…and her double agent role._

"How long did Mai-chan say she'd be?" Arcturus said.

"She didn't say much of anything," Capella whined. "She just said she had some unfinished business and asked that I wait here for her."

Arcturus blinked. "Unfinished business?" _No…Mai-chan, you can't ruin yourself now…_

"_Serenity-hime!" a girl rushes past a boy just into adulthood. She is dressed in a sailor fuku, and rushing towards the flames. Only he knows what has happened._

"_Centauri, don't!" Andromeda runs past him as well, and he drops to his knees in absolute shock. The flames are still burning brightly red, too bright to be natural._

"_Centauri! Andromeda!" Sailor Vega flies after them, trying to catch her friends before they reach the burning Palace._

"_No! I must save her!" Centauri shouts, pushing bravely forward. "It's my vow, my personal vow to Queen Serenity! I have to protect her, at all costs!"_

_Andromeda reaches her as the boy watches, and tackles her friend to the ground. "Centauri, we cannot endanger ourselves! Our vows as Senshi oblige us to protect the Princess, and if that's not possible, to protect the survivors! Do not retract your Senshi vows!"_

"_Serenity-hime!" Centauri screams, tears streaking down her face. "Serenity-hime!"_

_The princess's shrieks are heard, just then, and Centauri struggles even harder. "I have to save her! I have to protect the princess!"_

"_Centauri!" Vega shouts, aiding in the restraining of the Dancing Senshi. "Our orders, given by the Princess, are to save these people! To save her subjects!"_

"_Serenity-hime!"_

_Suddenly, a white light appears above the three struggling Senshi, and forms into a dove. Out of the light emerges Sailor Columba, floating high above them using her own power. "Stop!"_

_It's the only time the boy has ever heard the Peaceful Senshi shout. The trio freezes, held by Columba's peace. She looks at him, and nods. The boy stands and hurries over to Centauri, Andromeda, and Vega._

"_Lady Centauri," he says hurriedly, never losing his perfect enunciation as he lays a cool hand on her forehead. His palm glows white, and then green, and Centauri's transformation is lost as she calms herself._

"_Hikahiro-san?" The innocent face looks up at him…it is the face of Lady Chiron, the Princess's cousin. "What have you done?"_

"_Lady Chiron, you cannot go after her. Columba-sama told me to do this. You won't be able to transform for thirty minutes."_

_She gives a look of hatred and surprise. "You let me up, now! How did you do this? A mere servant boy, robbing me of my powers?!?"_

_Columba lands and stares into Lady Chiron's eyes. "Chiron-chan, he is the one. The boy you prophesized about."_

_Lady Chiron's eyes widen. "Him? Hikahiro-san….is…." She looks at the boy. "No, he couldn't be. He couldn't be…"_

"I have to go, Capella." Arcturus whirled around, grabbing his green cloak.

"Go? Mai-chan said she'd be fine!"

Arcturus prepared to go. "Yes, but I have to attend to business. Tell Cygnus it's his shift." And with that, he disappeared.

* * *

"Wh-what?" Yuzuki said in surprise at the girl called Mai, who was kneeling in front of her. 

"Forgive me." Mai stood, and looked directly at Phoebe. "Old friend, I hope you have not forgotten our pact."

Phoebe's eyes searched Mai's and suddenly the cat's golden orbs widened. "C-Centauri-sama?"

"What?" Yuzuki and Haruki gasped in the same breath.

Mai nodded, and stood. Thrusting her hand up, she started to shout, "CENTAURUS—"

"Mai-chan, wait!" a brand new voice called. The feelings of déjà vu stirred in Yuzuki's soul. She'd heard that voice once before.

Mai froze as a bright green flash appeared behind her. A tallish man wearing a dark green cloak identical to the first woman's in cut emerged from the flash. His black hair flopped all over his face, and, besides the cloak, he was dressed in civilian clothes.

"Arcturus?" Mai said, fear creeping into her dark eyes.

"Mai-chan, don't. You don't even know if she is the princess." The man called Arcturus walked up behind Mai and looked at Yuzuki. "We meet again, Ginno Yuzuki."

Yuzuki's green eyes widened. "You're the man that saved me."

"I'm glad you remember me with a good note." Arcturus turned to Mai. "Don't do this."

"Arcturus, I have to. I have to live as my vow dictates. She is my princess, and he is Saturn's final prince. Phoebe can verify."

"Now, wait a minute!" Phoebe interjected. "I can verify that Yuzuki is indeed a reincarnate of someone who lived on the moon. I never said anything about Serenity-hime."

"You see, Mai-chan?" Arcturus said. "It's no use."

"Excuse me," Yuzuki said quietly, but Arcturus went on talking to Mai.

"She isn't the princess, and you're just going to ruin your cover…"

Yuzuki tried again. "Arcturus?"

"…and then you're going to ruin everything that we've ever done, and that'll put us back to square one…"

Yuzuki was getting annoyed. She reached inside herself and brushed against that bubble of Serenity. "Arcturus!" She called in a commanding voice: the voice of royalty. Arcturus froze. "That is your name, is it not?" The look she gave him silently informed him that she saw through his cover. "Let the woman speak for herself. If she is insistent on doing this, then let her be."

Arcturus opened his mouth, couldn't find anything to say, and closed it again before silently bowing and stepping backwards. Mai stepped forward and bowed again.

"This has proved to me that you are indeed my princess." Mai said courteously, and raised her hand in the air again. A small red wand materialized as she shouted, "CENTAURUS STAR POWER! MAKE-UP!"

* * *

**End Note**: Who is Arcturus? What's going to happen now? Find out in the next episode of _**Memories of Serenity**_! 


	8. Arcturus' Aura

**Author's Note**: Moshi-moshi! Wow. Quick shoutout to DavisJes for reviewing...every...single..chapter...  
Anyway, here's two for you today!

**Disclaimer**: Obviously, 99.9999999999999...percent of these characters are MINE. However, any and all characters I may mention that you recognize from the Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon empire belong to Takeuchi Naoko-sama.

**Just So You Know**: I know, I know, I keep jumping from Yuzuki to somebody else to Yuzuki to Senshi to Black Stars to Yuzuki to someone...it all ties in. Give it time.  
Black Stars is a REALLY corny name, but it's the first thing I came up with, and it was the best I could think of at the time.

* * *

**Chapter Eight  
Arcturus' Aura**

"Are you sure this is the house, Cetus?" Cygnus asked again in a whisper, squatting beside his accomplice on the rooftop.

"Yes, Cygnus, I'm sure. Your computer told me this is where the Komatsu family lives. They have twin girls, Chikuma and Namika. When I searched the girls with your computer, their power readings went off the charts. I think that one or both of them may be Senshi."

"You do realize that if they aren't, we're going to have to work overtime in order to meet Hydrus-sama's demands?" Cygnus said, blinking. Cetus nodded. "And do you also realize that if this fails, I shall remove myself and my computer from your company for good, and you shall have to find Sailor Andromeda yourself?"

Cetus nodded again.

"Do you realize that if you fail to find Sailor Andromeda, the consequences will be far greater than Hydrus-sama's punishment?"

"I know, Cygnus, I know! That's why I'm working so hard. If I don't find her, my soul will disappear, and I will cease to exist." Cetus sighed. "But that's not the only reason I'm working so hard."

Cygnus nodded. "I understand. I feel the same way."

"So let's go and see if these girls are Senshi!" Cetus turned to face Cygnus. "Can you search them better at this close range?"

Cygnus nodded, and pulled out his computer, a small white rectangle with the black outline of a swan on it. A few minutes of bleeping and keyboard tapping later, Cygnus looked at the house in surprise.

"What is it?" Cetus said, drawing closer to the white-haired man.

Cygnus turned his eyes to Cetus. "They're psychics. The smaller one has incredible control over the feelings of anyone within the vicinity. The other is a superb telekinetic." He looked down. "Sailor Columba could control the feelings of whomever she wished. Do you remember?"

Cetus nodded. "Andromeda could use telekinesis. It's how she used to move people out of her way when she was angry."

"And her sole advantage over you, my brawny friend."

Cetus smiled, his ugly teeth showing themselves. "We should go get them, right now."

Cygnus nodded, and started to stand. Quick as lightning, though, a strong hand forced him down. He turned in surprise, but saw nothing.

"Cetus, that wasn't funny!"

But Cetus was already sitting, looking scared out of his mind.

"I don't think that's a wise idea, trying to invade our home." A small girl's voice said. Cygnus turned, computer out and at the ready. His fingers already called up a search command, and were typing vigorously.

The twin girls were standing together, on the summit of the rooftop. The smaller one, Namika, pushed her shoulder length auburn hair out of her face and assumed a battle stance. The taller, Chikuma, stood still, facing to the side, her eyes closed.

"It's not invading the house we want to do," Cetus said, standing. "We want you two."

"You won't have us," Chikuma said, and Cygnus was enchanted by her voice. It was peaceful and dainty, yet packed with power, which was exactly what Columba's voice had been.

Cygnus shut his computer. He knew enough now. "But, you see, my dears, it's our job. Our boss wants you found. Only found," he added for Cetus's benefit. His plan wouldn't work if Cetus continued to blither through words he couldn't hope to understand.

"Why, though?" Chikuma said, still refusing to turn, or even open her eyes. "Why us?"

Cygnus sighed. "I'm afraid that's classified information. But now, my lady," and here he bowed deeply to her. "We bid you and your sister a good night." He turned, grabbing Cetus's grubby shirt and dragging the larger man as he started to walk towards the edge of the roof.

"Not so fast!" Namika called, and suddenly Cygnus and Cetus were immobilized. Cygnus smiled. These really were the girls.

"We're not going to just let you walk off our property after you threatened to kidnap us and take us to who-knows-where." Namika grimaced.

"Easy, Nami-chan," Chikuma whispered. "We don't know who these men are, or why they're here, but I'll bet it's because of our abilities. Take care in what you say."

Namika nodded. But before she could speak, a voice rang out in the night, "Cetus, Cygnus." Namika was so surprised she dropped her control over the two men, and they spent a moment exercising muscles.

Then they turned their heads to see Corvus floating above them. "Are these the ones?"

"Yes, Corvus," Cygnus replied. "My computer has said as much."

"Then come. Hydrus-sama wants to see you. And Cetus, Capella's shift is about to end. She'll cover for you until Hydrus-sama is done with you, though." Corvus looked at the girls. "Ladies, we apologize for disturbing your evening, and we bid you good night."

In a flash of black feathers he'd disappeared. Cygnus did the same in a swirl of white feathers, and Cetus in a splash of navy-blue water.

The girls stood there, dumbstruck. "'Kuma-chan," Namika said. "What just happened?"

She still had not opened her eyes, but now she did so, and her control over the neighborhood eased off. "I don't know, Nami-chan. I think something big is going to be going down soon, though. We better start training again."

Namika groaned, and Chikuma smiled.

Overhead, the constellation Columba grew brighter inexplicably, sending astronomers and astrologists into a tizzy.

* * *

"CENTAURUS STAR POWER! MAKE-UP!" Mai called, her hand closing around the red wand that had appeared in her palm. Red circles spiraled out of the top of the wand, from the Centaurus emblem: a golden star with a small red centaur in the lower right point. 

The circles enveloped a suddenly naked Mai, spinning around her torso to form a bodysuit and skirt, and then continuing out to her arms and legs to become her gloves and shoes. Mai waved the wand around herself, and more energy spheres appeared, circling around Mai's head to create her jewelry, and then the Centaurus sigil came alive on her forehead, shining brightly. She twirled around once, twice, three times, and ended in a dancer's third position, with one arm arced over her head and the other bending upwards underneath her stomach.

Yuzuki gasped. So there really were Sailor Senshi. She had never truly doubted Phoebe's tales, but there was something magical and yet concrete about seeing an actual Senshi in front of you.

Sailor Centauri's bodice was white, like Vega's, and her gloves were white, but there the similarities ended. Centauri's skirt was red, as was her sailor collar and her choker, which featured the Centaurus sigil. Both bows, the piping on the gloves, and her knee-high boots were all brown. She had golden studs in her ears, from which dangled tiny red stars. Her jet-black hair was pulled into a high ponytail, reminiscent of a horse's mane.

Sailor Centauri relaxed her position, and looked at Phoebe. "It was good to see you again, after all these years."

Phoebe bowed deeply. "I am honored to be in your presence again, Centauri-sama."

Arcturus sighed. "I might as well show them who I am, as well, since you've gone and blown everything."

"No, Arcturus. Corvus and Hydrus will be keeping closer tracks on you, because you're supposedly closer to the inside circle than I am. They'll know instantly if you do something…unbecoming of your rank."

"Corvus?" Yuzuki said. "You're working with that…creature?!" she spit out.

"Hey, in my defense, I was saving you," Arcturus said, raising his arms in surrender. "Centauri can explain better than I can."

Centauri blinked, and immediately resumed her civilian form. "My name was Chiron, and my rank was Lady Princess of Mars. I retain these, even though the throne passed to my cousin when I embarked on the search for you. In the Silver Kingdom, I was called Lady Chiron when I was not Sailor Centauri. However, in this time, I am called Konoe Mai. I am a graduate of an American university called Harvard, and I am the heiress to a large fortune. You would do well to remember that, Ginno Yuzuki-sama, in case anyone questions you.

"As your guardian, Yuzuki-sama, I will keep a close eye on you and your activities. I'm hoping we can be friends, and we can use this alibi to your friends."

Yuzuki nodded. "Now, I have something to tell you. Phoebe and I are still not sure if I was really Serenity or not, but whether I was or not, you are not to call me Yuzuki-sama in public. It'll make people stare." Yuzuki reached a hand out to Phoebe, who came close and sat next to Yuzuki. "Now, a question. What are you doing working for our enemies? Vega was quite content to hang out on the sidelines."

"Vega is young and foolish when it comes to strategy. She's a valuable person to have on your side in a fight, however, as I'm sure you remember. The mighty Eagle is a valiant hero, but the Centaur trumps him in wisdom." Mai smiled slightly, remembering Vega. "It's true that I'm pulling a small double-agent role, as is Arcturus, though he plays a bigger part than I do. We wanted to find where the princess was, and the best way to do that was to get in with someone who had some way to find you.

"Now, there is something else that makes us stay."

Yuzuki stared intensely at Mai's dark eyes, seeing the spark of wisdom shining in the brown orbs. "Such as?"

"There is a legendary item which Hydrus-sama, Corvus's leader, is after. It will lead the Black Stars to the Solar Kingdoms of myth."

"Black Stars?"

Mai nodded. "This is what Hydrus, Corvus, and the others call themselves, because they're all named after constellations."

"Why do you care about this item?"

Mai blinked. "Because if Hydrus and the Black Stars get their hands on it, they'll essentially become the most powerful beings this half of the universe. I don't want that to happen."

Yuzuki nodded. Haruki finally made a noise. "What are you talking about?"

Mai stared at him. Yuzuki started to explain, "Mai-san, this is Chikamatsu Haruki-sempai. Phoebe believes that he is the Keeper of Prince Susumu's soul. However, he doesn't remember anything about Susumu, or about the Kingdom."

"And you do?" Arcturus interjected, looking at Yuzuki in surprise.

Slowly, she nodded, glancing at Phoebe before continuing. "I have dreams at night….and sometimes during the day. I dream about Serenity's memories, and when I do, I literally become Serenity. That's how I know about the Senshi, and the Kingdom, and Susumu and Hikahiro-san, and the fire, and…Selene."

Arcturus stepped forward, taking in this small girl's form properly for the first time. She looked similar to the princess he knew, but the way she carried herself and the way she spoke completely threw her off radar. Those things were enough for Arcturus to ignore her. But now, he walked up to her, took her chin in his large hand, and gently forced her face up. She looked right into his eyes with a piercing green gaze.

Eyes widening, Arcturus stepped back but didn't let go of her face. She gave him a concerned look, and it was so reminiscent of Serenity that he blinked and shook his head, finally releasing her chin.

Yuzuki looked at him solemnly, and an idea formed into her head. A dream that she'd had mentioned it…she wanted to try. It was the only she'd find out anything about Arcturus.

She held out her arm, palm facing Arcturus, who stared at the fragile thing curiously. Yuzuki brushed slightly against the bubble of peace within her, not allowing it to correct her posture or her speech.

"Please, I want to try something. Place your palm against mine." Yuzuki gave him a pleading look, and hesitantly, he lifted his large arm and placed his palm, twice the size of Yuzuki's, against hers.

Mai blinked. "Yuzuki-san, please don't. It's a very overwhelming process."

"It won't hurt me. I have you guys here, along with Serenity. I'll be fine," Yuzuki said. She closed her eyes, and concentrated hard on her goal. Her tiny palm grew cold, and then quickly warmed as it started to glow silver. _Her aura,_ Arcturus thought. _She's showing me her aura._

The man's larger hand reacted to the silver glow, and his fingers froze and then burned as his emerald-green aura revealed itself. The auras lay there, not touching each other, which should have been enough to identify him for who he was. But then Yuzuki did an extraordinary thing, one that hadn't been done before.

She pushed outward with her aura, brushing it against Arcturus's.

The two colors, green and silver, merged, forming an area of middle ground where the colors swirled around each other, and suddenly Arcturus's mind was invaded by Yuzuki's thoughts, her feelings, and her dreams. He saw everything, and deducted that she had a stronger will than he first thought. He searched within her mind, and found a small bubble of pure Lunar power. He pushed against it mentally, taking great care not to break it, because obviously Yuzuki's body could not handle so much power. He searched that bubble, trying to find the soul that she harbored.

"_Hikahiro-san?"_ A voice, still familiar even after hundreds of years, inquired quietly.

"_Serenity-hime?"_ Arcturus gasped mentally.

"_Yes, it is I, Hikahiro-san. What are you doing here? Why am I here, in this civilian's body?"_

"_I…I don't know, Serenity-hime. I just don't know…"_

"_Hikahiro-san, it's alright that you don't know the answers. You're just as stuck as I am."_

Arcturus mind-smiled. _"I've missed you, Serenity-hime."_

"_And I you. But now, we can talk, through this girl. I'm afraid I don't know enough about her yet, but I'm hoping that by telling her about me, she'll begin to let me in on her life."_

As Mai and Phoebe watched the two, Yuzuki's face became more and more troubled, and finally, a tear slid gently from her eye. She struggled to reach Arcturus, to tell him what was happening. "It hurts," she said aloud and in her mind, making Arcturus and Mai both perk up. "Arcturus-sama, it hurts! Stop, please!"

"_What do you mean, stop? I haven't done anything!" _Arcturus replied in his mind, trying to find her in the tangle of green and silver.

"I don't know! I don't know what it is. Oh, please make it stop. It hurts!"

"Mai-chan," Arcturus said aloud, his eyes still closed. "What's going on?"

Mai shook her head. "I have no idea. It seems like her mind's being broken into at this weak state."

At that moment, Arcturus felt an extreme pressure on his skull, as if someone was drilling through his head with a large spoon. He gasped with the pain and Yuzuki shrieked, tears leaking from her eyes.

"Stop…" she whimpered, her knees starting to shake. "Please, stop! It hurts!"

Arcturus raised mental walls around his mind, blocking off and dulling the pain. He found he could think clearer now, but not by much. _"Yuzuki-san, find Serenity's soul. Release some of the Lunarian power."_

"_What?"_ Yuzuki asked, before she gasped again as the enemy attacked her mind.

"_The bubble. The little bubble you brushed against to force your aura to appear. Find it, and push against it. Let Serenity help you."_

Yuzuki pinched her face against the pain, and dove into her mind, finding the bubble of peace easily. She brushed against it, but the power wasn't enough to send her attackers away. _"It's not working, Arcturus!"_

"_Push harder! You need to get more of Serenity's power!"_

Yuzuki pushed against the bubble, and more power than she'd felt before flooded her, driving off the attackers for a while. _"They'll come back, Arcturus! I can't hold them off forever!"_

_Neither can I_, Arcturus thought to himself, feeling his mental walls beginning to crack under the strain. He thought quickly, trying out every possibility in his mind. His mind hit upon one solution that he knew the enemy couldn't stand up against. The only problem was, neither could Yuzuki. Her body mass wouldn't be enough to channel such enormous power safely. But it was their only hope.

"_Yuzuki-san, you're going to have to break the bubble."_

* * *

**End Note**: What's going to happen to Yuzuki and Arcturus? Who are Chikuma and Namika, and what's their role in the scheme of things? Find out in the next episode of **_Memories of Serenity_**! 


	9. Breaking the Bond

**Author's Note**: Moshi-moshi! Second one for today!

**Disclaimer**: Like before, all characters you recognize from the mega-empire that is Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon are owned by Takeuchi Naoko-sama. Anything else belongs to me. NO STEALING!

* * *

**Chapter Nine  
Breaking the Bond**

"_Yuzuki-san, you're going to have to break the bubble."_

"_What?"_ She almost withdrew from him in surprise, a disastrous move as she found out when the pain was too much to bear.

Arcturus held strong, pulling her mind back. _"You can't withdraw right now! I'm doing all I can to hold back our attackers."_

Mai's voice sounded from outside the mind. "Another attack in one minute exactly!"

This was one of those times when Arcturus loved Mai's powers of premonition.

"_Yuzuki, start pushing and weakening the bubble. When I tell you, shove as hard as you can, and break it. It's the only way we'll survive!"_

"_Arcturus, I can't handle it! I can barely hold the mind walls up!"_

Arcturus replied, _"I know, Yuzuki, but you have to try. It's the only way."_

"_What about you?"_

"_What?"_ Arcturus cocked his head.

Yuzuki's mind brushed against his as she spoke. _"You're linked to me. Won't we share the power?"_

Silent for a long moment, Arcturus replied in surprise, _"You're right! Yuzuki-san, you're a genius!"_

"Thirty seconds!"

"_Okay,"_ Arcturus said mentally. _"We'll both push on the bubble, and we'll share the power. I can handle more than you, and it'll be okay."_

Arcturus found the little bubble that was Serenity's soul, and pushed against it, trying to find a weak spot. He felt Yuzuki's mind dive against it as well, pushing hard.

"Ten seconds!"

"_Push, Yuzuki-san!"_ Arcturus shouted. He threw his entire mental being against the bubble but still it did not break. He could feel it begin to crack and sag when Yuzuki shoved against it.

"Five!

"_NOW!"_ Arcturus released his mental walls and shoved every single atom he had into the bubble. Yuzuki mirrored him, but her push was weaker.

The bubble burst, sending a torrent of images, tendrils of thought that were alien to both Arcturus and Yuzuki, emotions, and, most importantly, raw power, teeming with Serenity's soul.

Yuzuki screamed as the power flew out and filled her being, ripping her apart cell by cell as it struggled to replace anything with itself. "Arcturus!" she shrieked aloud.

"_Channel it! Force the power through you, Yuzuki-san!"_

Yuzuki only cried out again as the attack came, driving into her weakened mind. She registered a fourth presence, new and hostile, forcefully entering her mind. Her brain felt overloaded.

"_Ginno Yuzuki,"_ the hostile presence called, its deep voice resonating painfully through her mind. She screamed in agony, unconsciously sending the power that hurt her so much towards the voice.

"_Yes, Yuzuki-san!"_ Arcturus cried. _"That's right!"_

But then it all went wrong.

The evil presence pushed back, harder. _"You cannot force me out, girl!"_

"Get out of my head!" Yuzuki shouted, forcing more power through. But it wasn't Yuzuki's voice that spoke.

"S-serenity-hime?" Mai said, blinking and taking a step forward. Phoebe jumped in front of the girl.

Mai stared down at the calico cat, who shook her head firmly. "No, Mai-sama. Yuzuki-sama has to learn to handle this herself. Besides, if you touch her, you risk interfering with both Arcturus' and Yuzuki-sama's brains."

Haruki just sat and gazed wide-eyed at the scene before him: Yuzuki and Arcturus standing with their glowing palms touching, both with their eyes closed, both apparently suffering some internal agony. Mai was a few feet away from Yuzuki, her hand reached out as if to touch the girl. Phoebe was standing in Mai's path, giving Mai a hard look.

Haruki felt something waken slightly within him, shifting his calmness about. Closing his eyes, Haruki went forth bravely into unknown waters. _"Are you…Prince Susumu?"_

There was a long silence. Haruki had almost given up trying, when a new voice suddenly replied, _"Wh-where am I? Who are you? Where is Serenity-hime?"_

Yuzuki shrieked again as her invisible attackers drove harder into her brain, and the thing inside Haruki stirred. _"Sere-chan! What's happening, you fiend?"_

"Yuzuki-san! Hold fast!" Arcturus shouted.

Yuzuki's knees started to buckle. _"I can't, Arcturus, I can't! She has control!"_

"_You have to fight her, Yuzuki! Push her back!"_

Yuzuki paused. _"But…she's the only one who can use this power effectively!"_

"_No, she's not! You can do it, Yuzuki! _We_ can! Together!"_

Yuzuki nodded mentally, and shoved against Serenity. _"Let me have my body back!"_

"How dare you attack your princess, you foolish Earthling child!" Serenity used Yuzuki's body to shout.

Yuzuki drew back, gathering everything she could muster. _"If I'm going to fight this woman, Arcturus,"_ she said, _"You need to push away the attackers. Use whatever you need. Just get them out of my head!"_

She closed her internal eyes, concentrating as hard as she could; she, after all, had control of very little right now. Snapping her mental-eyes open, Yuzuki rushed forward, shoving against Serenity as hard as she could. _"You need to leave!"_

Arcturus, meanwhile, tried fighting back against the presence, shoving hard. His mind brushed against the hostile force, and a spark of recognition flooded his brain. "It can't be…"

Suddenly, there was unbearable pain, and Arcturus groaned audibly. Yuzuki screamed the loudest she'd been in her life, and Serenity quickly withdrew, finding a new place to hide, leaving the Lunarian power storming through the teenage girl.

Arcturus used his remaining power to find out what had happened as he fell backwards…he saw Yuzuki being held up by some power, her aura diminished, Mai, Phoebe, and the face of the other boy that had been there...Susumu's Soul-Keeper…

* * *

"_Sere-chan!"_ The voice called inside Haruki's mind, and he clasped a hand to his head, not willing to surrender his body quite yet.

"How dare you attack your princess, you foolish Earthling child!" Yuzuki shouted harshly. The presence inside Haruki rose up, taking forceful command of the senior's body.

"Sere-chan!" he called in a voice unlike his own. Mai and Phoebe both turned to stare at him as he started for the small girl.

Phoebe quickly saw what was happening. "Susumu-sama, don't!"

"Susumu?" Mai asked, astonished. She leapt for Haruki, but it was far too late for action. Susumu-Haruki was already in motion. He ran forward…

…and grabbed Yuzuki-Serenity, forcing her to the side, breaking the contact she had with Arcturus.

Arcturus made a loud noise, falling backward as his green aura disappeared, and Yuzuki shrieked with more volume and emotion than she'd ever had. A silver circle appeared on the ground, and what looked like a spotlight shined on a painful Yuzuki, who was floating in the air, screeching like a banshee, tears pouring down her face.

"Yuzuki-sama!" Phoebe called, running towards her.

It all happened very fast after that. A man in black robes appeared suddenly in the same second that Mai flung her arm out, causing Arcturus and herself to vanish. Susumu released Haruki, and he fell limply to the ground, unconscious. Ginno Keiko, Yuzuki's mother, came out to find out what all the commotion was, and in a flash, she was down, and the robed man was turning from her still body. Phoebe leapt at him, but he shoved her away and grabbed Yuzuki, intending to disappear with her. Just as he and Yuzuki vanished from sight, however, there was a huge, blindingly white flash of light, and suddenly there was a graceful figure, dressed in a white and light blue sailor fuku, standing there, illuminated by her own power. She carried a long white staff, a sapphire imbedded at the top. She smiled at Phoebe, and was gone without a trace.

* * *

"Arcturus." Mai said clearly, crouching over him. If that break had killed him…but he drew in a sharp breath. She sighed in relief. The boy had not killed him, but what about Yuzuki?

"…Wh…what's going on?" Arcturus mumbled. "Where am I? Who am I? Who are you? Yuzuki?"

"Hush, Arcturus. You've been hurt, badly, and you need to rest. I have to find out more about what happened."

Sitting up slowly, Arcturus looked around, pushing his floppy black hair out of his vivid green eyes. "Where are we?"

He was sitting on some sort of hard substance, but he couldn't tell when looking at it, for it seemed as if he and Mai were floating in midair. The entire area was a nauseating swirl of colors, but yet, it was soothing. A small music box tune was playing, but he couldn't tell where it came from.

"This place is called the Sanctuary of the Senshi. Only we Senshi may access it. I took you here, because it's the only place where Hydrus and Corvus won't be able to track us. It's a perfect place for you to heal.

"Sailor Columba's been through here."

Arcturus perked up when he heard that. "Columba-sama? When?"

"Just now. She rushed by silently. She told me to stay here and wait."

Thoughtfully, Arcturus said, "That means that three out of four senshi have shown themselves."

"Five, you mean." When she saw Arcturus' look of confusion, Mai continued, "You're forgetting Sailor Moon. The guardian of the Moon."

"But…wouldn't she be…on the Moon?" Arcturus said, earning him a whack across the head from Mai.

"Everyone died, remember? Whoever survived quickly relocated to Earth."

"Do you?" Arcturus countered. "Do you really remember those times, Chiron-sama?" He threw in her true name, making her perk up in surprise. "Because I don't, no matter how hard I try. I barely remember you, or Serenity-hime, or anything."

Mai blinked and looked down, ashamed. "No, I don't. I probably remember just about as much as you do, maybe even less. I'm a completely different person than Lady Chiron was. Reincarnation has effects, and I guess this is one of them."

Arcturus nodded. "How is it that we remember more than any of them?"

"What?" Mai looked at him, her big brown eyes wide.

"Yuzuki-sama hardly remembers anything, and the boy…Susumu's Soul Keeper…he doesn't even know who Susumu-sama was. Yet we have clear memories, and a lot of them. Why is that?"

Mai pointed up, and above Arcturus's head, the constellation which held the star he was named after appeared: Bootes, the ox-herd, containing the star Arcturus, the bear-guard. Similarly, Mai raised a hand above her own head, and her own constellation appeared: Centaurus, the centaur.

"When we were born," Mai explained. "These constellations were in power, and bright in the sky. This enabled us to gain more of our memories, and more power. I have doubt that the other senshi remember as much as we do."

"Which constellation comes into power next?"

Mai shrugged. "Whichever constellation Hiroko-sama and Chiyoko-sama deem necessary. I think it'll be Columba, though. She was the most powerful Senshi of our team, but she was never a leader. We need that power to face the Black Stars."

"What about now?"

Mai closed her eyes, and the images of Bootes and Centaurus faded, only to be replaced by another constellation. Arcturus stared at it intently.

"Corvus, the crow. But another is rising behind it, and quickly. Corvus will not have power for long."

Arcturus stared at her. "And the other is…?"

"Lyra, the lyre, with the alpha star of Vega, the eagle. That's how things usually go. First one, then it's opposite. It makes struggles with the Black Stars even harder."

Arcturus nodded, understanding. Then he asked, "You said before that Hiroko-sama and Chiyoko-sama are the ones who determine which constellation comes into power. Do you know anything about how it's decided?"

Mai maneuvered her legs around to sit cross-legged and placed her chin on her fist. She thought hard. "In times of peace, they'd go in cycles, like it's supposed to. However, Hiroko-sama and Chiyoko-sama can interfere with the cycle and make whichever constellation they want come into power. It depends on the situation."

When Arcturus still looked confused, Mai explained further, "See, Hiroko-sama and Chiyoko-sama can't be everywhere in this Dimension, seeing to every little scuffle that happens. So, making the constellations brighter in such-and-such a sector of the Dimension is their way of helping out. Besides, Pluto'd have their heads if they messed with the time stream."

"Pluto? She's still around?"

Mai nodded. "She's the longest-living Guardian Senshi I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. It's because she's guarding the Time Gate. I've heard that those who are in contact with the Gate on a regular basis live a lot longer than they're supposed to."

"But then…Hiroko-sama made Corvus gain power?"

Mai shook her head. "They couldn't have known who Corvus is or what his intentions are. Hiroko-sama and Chiyoko-sama are not all-knowing, for all of their power, and though they can bump constellations around a bit, they can't directly interfere. They can bend the rules, so to say, but not break them. And when their small pushing is done, the constellations resume their natural order."

"How do you know all this?"

Mai flopped onto her back. "Chiron and the others used to go to the Elysian Fields—the land which is ruled by the Golden Crystal of dreams—and often, Hiroko-sama and Chiyoko-sama would be there. Sailor Andromeda, the team leader, and Sailor Centauri would talk to them, and learn about them."

Arcturus sighed, and his chest burned in terrible agony. He groaned and Mai sat up in concern. "It's…my chest," Arcturus coughed, gesturing in hopes of helping to explain. "It…feels like my heart's been…torn out." Arcturus gasped and then cried out in pain. Mai crept forward.

"And it only now started hurting?" Mai asked. Arcturus nodded and she swore. "Damn it! And just when I thought everything had gone well, despite that boy interfering so directly."

Coughing, Arcturus sputtered as he clutched his heart, "What…is it?"

"Yuzuki-san has wakened, that's all."

"What?"

Mai hushed him and shoved him on his back roughly. "When Haruki forced you two to separate, you must have left some part of you within Yuzuki-san's mind. As long as she was unconscious, you could still access that part and function normally. But she's awake now, obviously, and that part's been ripped out of your reach." Mai looked around. "The only way to fix it is for us to get Yuzuki here, because you're not moving anywhere."

Arcturus coughed, gasping with the tortuous pain. "…How do you…plan…to accomplish…this…Mai-chan?"

She placed a stern hand on his chest. "You must sleep. I'll return shortly…and with Yuzuki." She raised a hand in the air, her henshin wand materializing. "CENTAURUS STAR POWER! MAKE-UP!"

Sailor Centauri glanced at Arcturus, who had closed his eyes, and gave one last command before going, "Stay here."

"Like…I can go…anywhere…" Arcturus whispered haltingly, but she didn't hear him.

* * *

**End Note**: Where is Yuzuki, and what does she have of Arcturus'? Who was the white-clothed woman? Find out in the next episode of _**Memories of Serenity**_! 


	10. Columba and the Dimensional Senshi

**Author's Note**: Moshi-moshi! Okay, so I need an update on the main characters of this story, and here's the next one...

**Story Info  
Main Characters (in order of importance):** Ginno Yuzuki, Silver Princess Serenity X, Arcturus, Tsukioka Hikahiro, Chikamatsu Haruki, Konoe Mai/Sailor Centauri, Sailor Vega, Komatsu Chikuma & Namika/Sailor Columba, Sailor Andromeda, Hydrus.  
**Minor Characters:** Silver Princess Selene, Ishiyama Juri, Yamanouchi Kaida, Capella, Corvus, Cygnus, Cetus, Ginno Keiko.

**

* * *

******

Chapter Ten

Columba and the Dimensional Senshi

Blue. Unending blue.

Yuzuki closed her eyes tightly, and then opened them again.

Still blue.

She sat up shakily, looking around. She saw the vivid blue surrounding her, yet she was sitting on a plane of equally bright white. "A cloud?" She asked herself. "A cloud in the sky?"

It was then she realized her mind was not the same it had been. For one, the little bubble of Serenity was missing. Completely vanished.

For another, there was something alien in her mind, but familiar. She'd been in contact with this thing before. Diving into her mind, she brushed against it, and felt a radiating wave of Arcturus.

_Arcturus left something here…but how did we separate? And what happened to Serenity?_

Yuzuki came back out of her mind and closed her eyes, trying to remember…but all she emerged with was the memory of fighting Serenity, of the intruder, and then…terrible, monstrous pain…

"Are you awake, then?" A new voice said gently, startling Yuzuki, who cried out and jumped comically. The voice giggled softly.

Yuzuki whirled around. "Who…"

A kindly face framed by auburn hair peered at her from above. "Oh, you are awake! I'm so glad no harm came of you, Yuzuki-sama."

Yuzuki stared at the woman in astonishment. She was tallish, with startling amber eyes set into a heart-shaped face. Her waist-length auburn hair was parted on the woman's right side, and it flowed neatly down the length of it. She was wearing a senshi fuku, and carried a long white staff.

"Pardon my rudeness…" Yuzuki began, "But…who are you? Where am I? Where's Phoebe? And Arcturus? Haruki-sempai? Mai-san?"

The woman smiled, her petite mouth revealing perfect white teeth. "Rest assured that Phoebe and Haruki-san are alright. However, Sailor Centauri took Arcturus-san into the Sanctuary of the Senshi, and I was too worried about you to check on her.

"As for who I am…" The woman turned slowly, letting Yuzuki take in her fuku. The bodice was white, of course, but the collar and her skirt were a light, peaceable blue. Her gloves were white, and trimmed with the same blue. The bow at her waist in the back was made of a shimmering material in a transparent light blue. Several small ribbons streamed from it, in shades of blue and white. The bow on her chest was the same color blue as her back bow, and made of the same material. A sapphire glittered in the center of the bow, with the senshi's insignia on it: a golden star surrounded by a blue olive wreath. This same insignia appeared on the senshi's blue choker-necklace and on her forehead. Her knee-high boots were white, and trimmed with blue at the top. She was wearing three pairs of white studs in her ears. She finished her circle and looked at Yuzuki.

"Yuzuki-sama, my name is Sailor Columba. I am the Senshi of Peace, born in the Mercurian region of this solar system."

Yuzuki's jaw dropped. "Sailor…Columba?"

She smiled. "Yes, Yuzuki-sama?"

Yuzuki blinked. She opened her mouth, closed it, and then figured out her question. "Where…are we?"

"The only safe place I could contrive for you: my mind." When Yuzuki registered shock, Columba began to explain, "It was the only way I could hide you from the Black Stars and also help you recover from the Lunar power. It was a challenge, finding the broken seal, and repairing it. It was the sort of job I could only do in my mind, and not in the Sanctuary, which is where I would have taken you normally."

"The Sanctuary?" Yuzuki asked, sitting cross-legged.

Columba nodded. "The Sanctuary of the Senshi: a realm only we Senshi can activate. It's become a place to meet, and a place to heal. Sailor Centauri has taken Arcturus there."

Yuzuki suddenly remembered something. "Oh! Columba-sama, Arcturus left something in me when we separated. I don't know what it is or how it got there…" Yuzuki trailed off as the color drained from Columba's face. "What is it?"

"We have to go to the Sanctuary, quickly!" Columba grabbed Yuzuki's hand and pulled her up. "If Arcturus has wakened already, he'll be in grave danger!"

"What?" Yuzuki cried as she was dragged along by Columba. The senshi pulled her through a small hole: a portal through which Yuzuki could see the outside world. Suddenly, Yuzuki was full-size and standing in a sunlit park, but Columba was nowhere to be seen. She turned around, searching. "Columba-sama?"

All she saw were two twin girls, sitting facing each other, with their hands clasped and their eyes closed. A moment later, both girls snapped open their amber eyes, released each other, and stood. The taller one scanned Yuzuki, pushing her waist-length auburn hair away from her face. The smaller one nervously checked the area, making sure they hadn't been seen.

"Yuzuki-sama," The taller girl said, "We'll take you to the Sanctuary as soon as Nami-chan finds an access point, and makes sure there's no danger to us."

Yuzuki gaped. "Huh? Who are you? How do you know me?"

The smaller one turned to face her, and both girls laid their amber eyes on Yuzuki. "We are Sailor Columba," the twins said together.

A look of confusion suddenly crossed Namika's face as she rushed over to the suddenly collapsed Yuzuki. "'Kuma-chan, what happened to her? Is she sick?"

Chikuma laughed. "I think she's just surprised to meet another senshi so soon. Come on. I'll get her, and you find an access point."

Namika nodded, and continued her scanning. Chikuma knelt by Yuzuki, brushing her hair away from her brow. "Poor little princess," she said regally. "In this day and age, what's to become of you?"

* * *

Arcturus snapped his eyes open and sat up. He felt…whole. Maybe Yuzuki had fallen asleep or been knocked unconscious. Tentatively, he called, "Centauri-sama? Mai-chan?"

"Who are you?"

Arcturus jumped and spun around, gazing at the slender figure behind him, peering curiously at him. Awestruck, he could only gasp, "Ch-Chiyoko-sama…"

"Yes, yes, we all know who I am," Chiyoko said, waving her hand in the air impatiently. "What I wish to know is who you," She poked him, her jet-black odango bouncing, "might be. Certainly you are no Senshi, Guardian or no, because senshi are only female. Unless you happen to be like Seiya-papa or Yaten-chan…" Chiyoko had turned away, talking to herself, but she turned to him again. "Who brought you here?"

Arcturus could still get no words out. Forcing noise through his windpipe, he stuttered, "S-sailor C-centauri, Chiyoko-s-sama."

"Ah, Sailor Centauri…Chiron-hime, if I'm not mistaken?" She looked at him to confirm.

"Uh, well, in this day and age, she's called Konoe Mai-chan, Chiyoko-sama."

Hands on her hips, she circled him as she spoke. "The Guardian Senshi born under the constellation Centaurus, the centaur, which I specifically placed in power for her. Why would she bring a simple man—a servant's boy of the Old Kingdom—to the Sanctuary? Unless…" Chiyoko stopped, her sapphire eyes growing wide. "Unless the Black Stars are a bigger threat than we previously thought…"

Arcturus only nodded.

"Hiroko-sama!" Chiyoko called out, her voice echoing across the Sanctuary.

"Oh, no…" Arcturus said, ducking his head. There was a sudden flash of orange light, but Arcturus dared not open his eyes. He felt a gentle touch on his shoulder, and jumped, his surprise making him look up.

The warm brown eyes of Hiroko, the ruling Dimensional Senshi, stared into his own green ones. "Who are you?"

"Hiroko-sama…" Chiyoko tapped her mentor on the shoulder, making Hiroko stand and look at her. They proceeded to converse rapidly in a language that was completely foreign to Arcturus, so he blinked and sat still, waiting and watching.

"Hiroko-sama, this man is Tsukioka Hikahiro, the servant boy from the Silver Moon Kingdom." Chiyoko waited until Hiroko's eyes widened with recognition. "Yes. He is known as Arcturus in this time, but it is the same man, not just a reincarnation."

"Then…" Hiroko said, glancing at Arcturus, who blinked. "Then that girl, Ginno Yuzuki…"

Chiyoko shook her head. "I doubt she is the princess everyone's searching for. The Silver Princess we're searching for still lives somewhere."

Hiroko blinked. "Then…where does Ginno-san play a part?"

Chiyoko thought for a minute. "Hiroko-sama…do you remember when Silver Queen Serenity IX announced the birth of her heir? Or, rather, heir_s_?"

Hiroko's eyes widened. "You think, then, that she is…"

Chiyoko nodded. "She is not the Soul-Keeper for Princess Serenity, but rather, for Princess Selene."

* * *

"'Kuma-chan!" Namika called. "I found a point!"

Chikuma smiled, nodding. "Good work, Nami-chan. Now help me lift Yuzuki-sama. We need to get her in the Sanctuary without waking her, or else we'll cause Arcturus great agony."

Quickly, the two lifted Yuzuki, who was surprisingly light for all the power packed within her, and pulled her through the little hole that Namika had opened. Though three figures left the mortal world, only two emerged in the Sanctuary of the Senshi. Sailor Columba set Yuzuki down, closing up the hole that she'd made, and then picked the unconscious girl up and closed her eyes, her mind ranging the Sanctuary for Arcturus, or Centauri…

A huge wave of power pushed against Columba's mind, rocking her physically. She opened her eyes, surprised. "Hiroko-sama? Chiyoko-sama?"

She could think of no one else who would have that level of power. Immediately, she ran—she couldn't teleport like Hiroko—towards the place she'd discovered the huge energy form.

"Heads-up, Hiroko-sama," Chiyoko said, switching back to Japanese. "Sailor Columba is headed our way."

The aging Dimensional Senshi looked over, across the Sanctuary, ranging with her mind, and immediately found the pinpoint of energy that was Columba. "She's the most powerful of the four Guardians, is she not? Even though she was born of the constellation Columba, the dove."

Chiyoko nodded. "She carries the girl, unconscious."

Hiroko said, "Ah. I understand now." She looked Arcturus sternly in the eye. "You attempted an Aura Meld?"

Chiyoko gasped, catching on to what Hiroko was saying. Arcturus only nodded.

"And you were forcibly broken. You left something in her soul, affecting her walk on the Path of Destiny for a good many generations! This particular path which I've spent decades trying to figure out!" She scolded him gently.

Arcturus sighed. "I didn't know what was going on, Hiroko-sama. She held her hand up, and her aura started to glow, and then I felt…compelled to join her. She is…special, Hiroko-sama. She is like Serenity-hime, but also much more. Serenity-hime…was hiding in her…because she is the most alike to the Princess. But she wouldn't reveal herself…and couldn't reveal herself…because Serenity-hime's soul…was…afraid."

"Afraid?" Chiyoko said, cocking her head. "Afraid of what?"

"Hiroko-sama! Chiyoko-sama!" Arcturus jumped at the voice of Sailor Columba, right behind him. "Quickly!" She ran forward, clad in her blue-and-white fuku, and set the unconscious Yuzuki down next to Arcturus. She then looked pleadingly at Hiroko and Chiyoko. "Onegai, Hiroko-sama, Chiyoko-sama! Before Yuzuki wakes, we must remove the piece of Arcturus that was left! Please!"

Hiroko peered at Yuzuki. "Allow her to wake, Columba. I wish to see something."

"But…but…Arcturus!"

Chiyoko placed her hand on Columba's shoulder. "Peace, sister. We believe that Arcturus will be okay, because the missing piece is in the same room as he. Let us try. We will not let any harm come to either Arcturus or Yuzuki-san."

Columba sighed, and nodded. She placed her hand over Yuzuki, and her white aura glowed as she lifted Yuzuki from unconsciousness. The girl stirred slightly, and then opened her eyes to see the mass of colors that was the world of the Sanctuary, swirling nauseatingly before her.

Immediately Arcturus clutched his chest as a nervous reaction, and Columba started for him, but he removed his hand slowly in amazement. "It…doesn't hurt," he said in surprise.

Yuzuki sat up, holding her head. "Wh-where am I?" she said as she looked around. "Columba-sama? Arcturus? What are you doing here? Who…who are they?" She suddenly gasped as she laid eyes on the shining forms of Hiroko and Chiyoko.

"Yuzuki-san, I am Dimensional Senshi Hiroko," the taller one said, smiling. Yuzuki admired her brown hair, styled intricately on her head, half of it cascading over her shoulders in numerous tiny braids.

"And I am Chiyoko, Dimensional Senshi in training, also known as Sailor Eternal Star," The girl with jet-black hair smiled, her pointy nose evident but cute at the same time. She bowed delicately, and Yuzuki found herself envying the taller girl.

"Why…are you here? And…" She turned to Arcturus. "You're all right? Does it…hurt?"

Arcturus shook his head, smiling. "I'm fine."

"What happened?" Yuzuki asked, looking at all those around her.

"Well…" Columba started. "That would be a question better answered by Phoebe. But, as much as I can figure…Serenity took over your body, trying to channel the Lunar power through you without causing harm to your body. At the same time, your attackers, from the Black Stars, we believe, tried to take over, turning Serenity hostile. It was then that someone—or something—knocked into you, forcing you to break the Aura Bond with Arcturus, which left a part of him inside of you."

Arcturus gently touched his chest, feeling empty, but not painfully so, probably because Yuzuki was with him. A sudden realization came to him, and his vivid green eyes widened as his hand dropped.

Columba was still talking. "I knew instantly that something bad had happened, so I stole you away before Corvus could get you, and Centauri-san took Arcturus. Phoebe was left with the other boy."

Yuzuki blinked. "Then…where is Centauri-sama? And…why are Hiroko-sama and Chiyoko-sama here?"

"Well," Chiyoko piped up before Columba or Hiroko could open their mouths, "Hiroko-sama and I are here because we felt an unknown presence in the Sanctuary, and worried that it had been invaded. It turned out only to be Arcturus, though. And…" she closed her eyes, concentrating, "Sailor Centauri is currently wandering Juuban National Park, looking for Yuzuki-san."

Columba turned. "I'll get her. She'll need to be here, to fill in some of the missing parts of the story." And with that, she disappeared right out of the Sanctuary.

Chiyoko looked at Hiroko, who met her gaze, and again, they conversed in a strange language Arcturus didn't understand. But Yuzuki's green eyes widened as she listened. She understood.

"So what do we do? I don't know how to put back something that's been left with something else…" Chiyoko said sheepishly.

Hiroko grimaced. "That's because there is no way. That's why Aura Bonds are looked after so carefully, and usually are banned. She couldn't have known this though, being young as she is."

"I don't know, Hiroko-sama…" Chiyoko said, glancing at Yuzuki. "She seems to have gained much more knowledge about the Old Kingdom than we first assumed."

Hiroko closed her eyes for a second, then snapped them open. "I know, Chiyoko-chan, but she is an enigma we cannot hope to understand. I've stopped trying, to be frank."

Chiyoko nodded. "So…what do we do about them?"

Hiroko paused for a very long time, her eyes closed. "The only thing they can do…is stay together at all times. If they are separated for too long, Arcturus will die. And that would ruin the entire scheme of things."

Yuzuki whispered something under her breath, in a language only she—and a select few—knew. Arcturus looked at her, surprised, as did Chiyoko.

He looked down at his chest again, and remembered the Starsilk pouch and a long-forgotten promise to Princess Serenity.

_Don't worry, Serenity-hime,_ Arcturus thought to himself, _I will not endanger myself by separating from her…for she carries my heart._

**

* * *

**

**End Note:** Stay tuned for the next episode of **_Memories of Serenity_!**


	11. Death

**Author's Note**: Moshi-moshi! Okay, I had fun writing this one. It got a little deep. Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer**: I own pretty much everything except the concept of Sailor Senshi, which of course belongs to the wonderful, magnificent Takeuchi Naoko-sama.

**Just So You Know**: Of course, with the death of any and all current Serenity's in the court, the Ginzuishou was lost as well. Yuzuki doesn't magically get it.  
Yuzuki doesn't have a father, so don't get into this stuff about, "Can't she just live with her father?"

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven  
Death

"Sailor Columba has been sighted, Cygnus, near the girl," Hydrus called in a booming voice across the hall. "I trust that you'll be able to find her quickly."

Cygnus bowed, his long snowy white tresses clearly visible in the dark chamber. "I will certainly get right on it, Hydrus-sama."

"Also, Cygnus…" Hydrus began, watching him turn back to face the front.

"Yes, Hydrus-sama?"

"I need you to find a way to harness more energy. If we do not have the energy collected, we'll never be able to get to the Solar Kingdoms; no matter how prepared we are to reach them. As we dawdle, the sun draws ever nearer to us, as does our only window into the Solar Realm. We need energy, and we need the Lunar Senshi found."

"Leader-sama, what if we took the energy from the Lunar Senshi? Goodness knows they've quite enough to spare…" Cygnus said, typing rapidly into his computer as he spoke.

Hydrus was silent for a moment, and then continued, "That's an excellent idea, Cygnus. Inform Corvus, Capella, and Cetus that they are to capture their senshi, not kill, and bring them to me. Send Capella in once you leave, Cygnus. You are dismissed."

Cygnus bowed, and promptly departed, typing on his computer as he went. He delved into his mind, establishing the link between himself and his sister. _Capella, Hydrus-sama wants to see you._

_Oh! I'll be there directly!_ Capella's thought came, sounding surprised. Cygnus sighed aloud. A cream spiral appeared in front of him, and suddenly Capella was there, her hair neat, her robe clean. "Cygnus, have you seen Mai-chan or Arcturus at all today?"

The white-haired man grimaced. Capella knew he cared nothing for the two shady junior members of the Black Stars. He never associated with them, and therefore couldn't understand his younger sister's infatuation with them, other than her relationship with Mai.

Capella took a deep breath, and cautiously opened the doors, leaving her brother outside.

"Capella." The dreaded voice boomed as soon as the great doors had closed.

Capella bowed nervously. "Yes, Hydrus-sama?"

"Why have you made no progress on finding Sailor Centauri? We desperately need every Lunar Senshi found, and instead, I am told you are off cavorting with Mai instead of doing honest work."

"But…Hydrus-sama, Mai-chan…h-has been helping me!"

"Mai has been doing work of a different sort, accompanied by Arcturus. She cannot possibly be helping you."

Capella bowed her head in shame. "Hydrus-sama, I'm sorry. I'll work harder."

"Indeed you will, because Centauri has been sighted near the girl. Call your brother in, if you please."

Capella did, closing her eyes to establish the mental link she and her brother had. Cygnus almost immediately opened the door, shutting it quietly behind himself before walking gracefully up to meet his sister.

"Cygnus, Capella, I'm going to ask you work together on this, considering both of your Senshi have been sighted in the same area. I expect better results."

Cygnus nodded, replying, "Of course, Leader-sama."

Capella bowed deeply, and Cygnus did the same before both exited the room.

"And soon, little girl," Hydrus said, calling up a hologram of said girl: Ginno Yuzuki, "I will eliminate your guardians, for they should have been mine in the first place. And then…I will take control of the Solar Kingdoms, and have power never before known!" Hydrus cackled wickedly, the tones of maniacal laughter filling the large hall easily.

* * *

"Allow me to get this straight…" Mai said, looking down at Yuzuki and Arcturus. "It is as we feared: Arcturus left a part of himself inside Yuzuki because they were separated forcefully. But, there's no hope in getting that part to ever go back, so basically, Arcturus has to play Yuzuki's shadow for the rest of time. Is this about right?"

Chiyoko nodded gravely. "It was a surprise to us, as well."

"Wait," Columba piped up. "There is one chance—just one. What about the Ginzuishou? It's performed many miracles before; why couldn't it be able to do this one?"

Chiyoko blinked. Mai replied, "But we don't know where the Ginzuishou is. And I think we'd be taking a big risk in letting Yuzuki try to control, when she couldn't handle Serenity's soul. We could lose the last of the Blood."

"Then teach me."

Mai started slightly and looked down at the petite girl, still sitting next to Arcturus. "What?"

"Teach me," Yuzuki repeated, her voice gaining confidence. "Teach me how to fight off attackers, how to control Serenity, how to use the Lunar power. We do not have a quick enough communication system, and I can't access the Sanctuary; you can't always be here to protect me. If I can learn how to defend myself, and how to become stronger, then we can search for the Ginzuishou, right?"

Mai nodded, her eyes widening.

"And once we find the Ginzuishou, I can fix this. I can make everything right again." Yuzuki looked down, and the meaning of her unspoken words was clear.

"Yuzuki-sama," Mai said, reaching forward to grasp Yuzuki's shoulders gently. "You didn't break anything. You didn't mess anything up. Think of it this way: if we were walking a straight line down Destiny Drive, you and Arcturus suddenly took a few side roads. It's nothing drastic, and you'll always be able to come back."

Yuzuki met Mai's eyes, her own green orbs glowing with fierce determination. "We don't have 'always.' We have now, and precious few moments ahead. Teach me."

Columba spoke up. "Wait a few days, Yuzuki. You're still not quite up to par, and we need to figure a few things out."

Yuzuki sank back in thought.

"Should we get Phoebe?" Mai said in an aside to Columba, who shook her head.

"She's caring for the boy, and the woman. She said Yuzuki was in capable hands."

Yuzuki looked up then. "What if we tried another Aura Bond?"

Hiroko looked surprised. "Excuse me?"

"What if Arcturus and I bonded again, and forced that part of him to go back?"

The others thought about it, but Chiyoko shook her head. "I would not recommend it, Yuzuki-san, until you were much more powerful. That would even be a strain for Hiroko-sama and me."

Yuzuki stood. "Well, don't we have enough power here?" She gestured to the senshi surrounding her. "What if we all combined our power? We'd have more than enough!"

"She's right, Hiroko-sama," Chiyoko finally admitted. But Hiroko shook her head slowly.

"We'll try, Yuzuki-san, but not for a week or so. Now, wait," Hiroko held up a hand as Yuzuki looked rebellious, "I'm not trying to be harsh. I'm trying to think of your own good, Yuzuki-san. You must recover from this ordeal. One doesn't jump up and run off after using the Lunar power for the first time…and at that extent. You have to go back, with Arcturus, and recover for a week. Then we'll send Centauri along to collect you and bring you back here. We will see each other in one week. Good day, Yuzuki-san."

"But…" Yuzuki protested, but Hiroko and Chiyoko merely nodded and started to walk away. Yuzuki sighed heavily and nodded as everyone else rose. Columba placed her hand on Yuzuki's shoulder sympathetically, and Mai grabbed Columba's other hand. The diplomatic girl grabbed Arcturus's arm, who in turn reached out to Yuzuki, who shook her head, burgundy hair flopping around.

In an instant, the four were back in the backyard of the Ginno household, in the same state they'd left it. Phoebe had wandered over to Haruki, who lie unconscious in the grass. Yuzuki's eyes widened as she whispered, "Haruki-sempai!"

But as she scanned the yard, she found something more terrifying, which sent her sprinting across the yard toward the fallen body. "Mother!"

"Yuzuki-sama!" Phoebe called, racing after her, "Wait!"

Yuzuki didn't hear. She stopped at her mother's body, falling on her knees and picking up the limp corpse. She shook Keiko, willing her to simply be unconscious, like Haruki. "Mother! Mother! Wake up!" She was still for a moment, watching for the natural movement of Keiko's chest…

"No. No…" Yuzuki whispered after a moment, fresh tears springing to her green eyes. "Please, no…"

Ginno Keiko did not breathe.

"Mother…please…" Yuzuki pleaded in a hushed voice, unable to make any other sound. "Please wake up. Please…don't…don't leave me!"

She felt the soft touch of fur, and vaguely heard Phoebe's voice, "Yuzuki-sama…I'm…I'm sorry. Keiko-sama was an honorable lady, worthy of much more respect."

The use of the word _was_ set Yuzuki into sorrowful, silent, unceasing tears. "Mother…Mother! Please…please…Mother…"

Mai blinked solemnly and then turned to meet Phoebe's golden eyes. "What happened here?"

Phoebe looked at her sadly. "Corvus showed up. Keiko-sama got in his way."

Mai closed her eyes in vicarious pain, and nodded, sinking to her knees beside Yuzuki. Gently, she pried Yuzuki away from her mother's body, and turned Keiko over, trying to find the cause of death. Sure enough, there was a knife wound in the center of Keiko's chest, right where Mai expected it. Corvus had a dagger he kept on his person at all times, though no one alive knew where he kept it. It was his backup weapon and a quick thrust up and under the ribs would kill anyone.

Carefully, Mai placed the body of Ginno Keiko back on the ground, and bowed her head to pay her respects.

Phoebe turned to Sailor Columba and Arcturus. "Columba-sama, I deeply apologize that our first meeting in such a long time has to be on a tragic occasion like this."

Columba bowed to the Guardian Cat and shook her auburn-topped head. "No, Phoebe, no apologies are needed. I had hoped to become acquainted with you all before the Black Stars arrived, but it seems Fate did not wish this. I will carry out my duty as a Senshi and help Yuzuki-sama in this trying time."

Arcturus, in the meantime, just stood there, tears silently streaming down his face. A part of him voiced that he should not be crying; he didn't even know the dead woman, and certainly he was no close friend of Yuzuki to be feeling sympathetic. Yet he could not control a feeling of grief, of a family member lost.

Picking up on this, Phoebe gazed at Yuzuki, sobbing silently beside her mother's corpse, and then back at Arcturus, tears falling just as violently—and silently—down his cheeks. Her cat-eyes widened as realization struck her, and then she crept over beside the girl and paid her respects to the deceased.

And remembered, as Yuzuki and Arcturus did, a similar occasion, so very long ago, in the Silver Moon Kingdom…

_

* * *

_

I watch with solemnity as the people file into the temple hall. I watch their black gowns and suits swish around, as if this is a colorless fashion show. I watch as they group together, discussing the event in hushed tones, sneaking little looks at my mother, at each other, and at me. I watch as they slowly approach and offer condolences to my mother, but say nothing to me. I watch as their eyes slide over me, forgetting that I am there, forgetting that while my mother has lost a daughter, I also have lost something: a twin, a half of me that will never return. I watch as they already condemn me to the Forgotten Rulers.

_I watch as even the children, my peers, look at me distastefully, as if I am to blame for the event. I watch the friendships, the bonds fade._

_I watch the Faithful Four, my guardians, my trusted Senshi, enter together, hair bound up, wearing simple black gowns, as is traditional. I watch as the others stare and criticize, because my Senshi have not forgotten tradition as they have. I watch as they each kneel before my mother, murmuring condolences, and then turn to me with sympathetic looks. I watch as they whisper words of encouragement, of sorrowful pity, to me. The Faithful Four are the only ones to have acknowledged my existence today._

_I watch, but do not cry, as they carry the silver casket in, the six men whom my mother has chosen to bear the honor of transporting the deceased princess to her final resting place. I observe the others as they lower the coffin into the tomb, see their little side glances at me. I know that they wonder at my tearless face, but I resolved long ago that I would not cry when a part of me died. Such is the case today._

_The pallbearers step back, one opening the long silver casket so that we, my mother and I, can have the final privilege of seeing the body one more time before it is encased in the tomb. I look inside with forceful detachment._

_Selene lays peacefully at rest, her white gown pristine, her hands clasped just under the silver moon charm on her necklace, a tradition in our family. Her burgundy hair, washed and set, billows around her, letting the silver Moon Mark, gone dull after death, shine once more._

_I watch as my mother lays one final kiss on Selene's forehead, and then closes the casket. I watch as they seal Selene in the tomb, her final resting place, now and forever._

_Like a ghost, I watch myself turn silently to face the masses of people, dressed in black. I see their disapproving stares at my dry face. I see my mother, watching me to see what I will do._

_I watch my hands dig into my skirt pocket, bringing out the Starsilk pouch I have started keeping on me at all times. I watch myself open the drawstring bag, and pull out a silver diamond-encrusted locket with Selene's name engraved into it. I watch the locket slip through my fingers as I finally collapse, my promise to myself broken as the tears stream like waterfalls down my face, tumultuously. I hear the clank of the locket on the marble floor, hear the crowd's gasps, feel my mother's hand on my shoulder, but I am disaffected._

_I have come here for one purpose, and I shall do my sister proud, honoring her memory, now until the end of time_.

* * *

"Cygnus, why do we have to stay here?" Capella whined softly. She watched the police officers and forensic scientists swarm the yard, examining Ginno Keiko's corpse. "We're going to be discovered!"

Cygnus placed a hand over his sister's mouth. "We won't if you keep quiet. I'm trying to find out if the girl's here."

"Obviously, she would have been taken away. They won't let her stay and watch them pick over her dead mother!"

Cygnus smiled evilly as he spotted a figure—no, two figures—that he recognized very well. "Oh, really, dear sister? Look again."

Wide-eyed, the blonde swung around, staring into the crowd. She gasped audibly. "Mai-chan? And Arcturus? With…the girl?"

"It seems, sister, that our two newest recruits are not who we think." Cygnus blinked, typing into his computer. "Hydrus-sama will be very interested in these new developments."

Capella bit her lip. "Please, Cygnus. Please don't tell Hydrus-sama about Mai-chan. I beg you."

Cygnus looked at her. "Oh, I don't intend to…yet. We must find out more information about them." Silently, Cygnus inched forward, letting his gray eyes emerge from the shadows. "And then, we will be favored even above Corvus. We will be at the right-hand of Hydrus-sama. And we will wield power never before known."

* * *

**End Note**: Well, well, aren't we getting deeper into plots...Stay tuned for the next episode of **_Memories of Serenity_**!


	12. Guardian of Justice! Sailor Moon Arrives

**Author's Note**: Moshi-moshi! Here's another one!

**Disclaimer**: Sailor Moon/Tsukino Usagi and the concept of Sailor Senshi belong to Takeuchi Naoko-sama. Everything else is mine.

**Just So You Know**: Yes, Sailor Moon is OOC for right now. I intend to get her back in character, and this random OOC-ness will be explained next chapter.  
You won't need to remember the names of Yuzuki's ancestors, other than the important ones.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve  
The Guardian of Justice! Sailor Moon Arrives!**

INFORMATON CANNOT BE FOUND.

"Are you serious?" Yuzuki muttered irritably at the screen. Her history class had been working in the Grand Palace of Crystal Tokyo for one week now, and each day, Yuzuki had had no luck in finding the very files she needed.

Kaida looked over, her huge blue eyes taking in everything on the large screen. "You're being too specific, Yuzuki-chan. Try searching the entire Genealogy directory, and only do one side of the family at a time." Tactfully, Kaida avoided saying the word "mother." Ever since Yuzuki had returned, everyone had been walking on eggshells around her, as if she were mentally instable. Yuzuki was slightly annoyed—she was depressed, not deranged—but she was slowly learning to tolerate it.

Yuzuki tried Kaida's suggestion. Tentatively, she tapped out a search command for Aoyagi Keiko, her mother.

Two entries came up: one was Keiko's birth certificate, and the other was her obituary.

Yuzuki ignored the obituary, and instead read the birth certificate.

Aoyagi Keiko, it read, born January 31st, 1965 to Kano Tsubasa and Aoyagi Kaoru.

She knew those people—they were her favorite grandparents—but she hadn't seen them in a long time; both of those people had passed on when she was but seven years old. Yuzuki printed out the birth certificate, decided she was going to search her maternal line back until its beginning, and typed out a search query for Kano Tsubasa.

Once again, two documents came up: a birth certificate and an obituary. Yuzuki printed the birth certificate, and it shot out of the printer at her, landing neatly on her stack of books.

"Time's up!" called Tamada-sensei. He looked around, and grinned at the groans his students gave. "Save your work, print out anything you need to, and let's get to the teleport, alright?"

Yuzuki and Kaida saved their work on two small blue crystals, their memory crystals, and walked together to the teleports. "Thank you, Kaida-chan. Your suggestion worked."

Kaida smiled, but her eyes looked tired, hollowed. "I'm always glad to help, Yuzuki-chan."

Yuzuki looked worriedly at the blonde. "Is anything wrong, Kaida-chan? You haven't been looking well lately."

Kaida smirked playfully. "Well, neither have you, Yuzuki-chan."

"Ah, yes, but I have an excuse. Mai-san certainly can tire one out," Yuzuki smirked back.

Kaida gave a slight smile. "When do Juri-chan and I get to meet the notorious Mai-san?"

Yuzuki closed her eyes. "Soon. Let me get settled into some sort of routine before I bring you over." With that, she stepped into the teleport, waiting for Kaida to step in, and pressed the button.

_Arcturus,_ Yuzuki said clearly in her mind, knowing he'd hear her, _we're leaving_.

_Thank you for warning me_, his reply sounded in her head.

It was a bit of a bother, having Arcturus shadow her everywhere, but it was the only way he could still live without danger. After the traditional period of mourning was over, and after Yuzuki started her training with Mai and Arcturus, hopefully they could get Hiroko and Chiyoko to help fix what was broken.

Arcturus disappeared in a green flash, appearing next to Juuban High School. Immediately, his chest began aching, but he knew Yuzuki would be arriving soon. It was exceedingly difficult, trying to live with Yuzuki, who was only a year or two younger than him, and also keep up his identity with the Black Stars.

His heart eased the tension suddenly, and Arcturus knew Yuzuki had returned.

_You'll be alright, just staying near the school?_ Yuzuki's thought intruded into his mind.

Arcturus made himself invisible before answering. _Yes, I'll be fine. I was testing limits yesterday, and even going from the Palace to here only causes me slight pain_.

_I thought that's why I felt…empty yesterday_, Yuzuki said mentally.

Arcturus sighed inwardly. That was another downside of this arrangement. Yuzuki knew everything about him, and she knew where he was at any given time. How she didn't know his true identity, though, was a mystery…or did she really know? It was certainly a puzzle to be investigated when he and Yuzuki bonded again.

Or was that invading her privacy?

Arcturus shook the thought from his head physically. He'd never before cared about privacy, especially in this life. He had to survive, and if that meant intruding the privacy of a few people, it was no large price by Arcturus' thinking.

So why was he worrying about Yuzuki's privacy now?

Sighing, Arcturus stored the unanswered question away in his mind…and sought out the sanctuary of Yuzuki's. If he entered her mind, he could see her lessons just as she did. It was interesting to see how Earthling teachers taught subjects, and what subjects were taught.

Yuzuki was in a science lab, and she acknowledged his presence with a swift flick of her mind. She was getting better, Arcturus decided, at her mental pressures. She looked intently at the crystal burner that was in front of her, trying to create a diamond.

_Lower the heat just a tad_, Arcturus said, _otherwise you'll ruin it_.

Yuzuki smiled slightly, not enough for anyone to notice, including Juri, who was at the station next to her. Arcturus took it for a thank-you when she lowered the heat—just a tad.

"Yuzuki-chan," a whiny voice penetrated the working silence. "The heat's too low. You'll never get a diamond like that."

"Akiba-sensei, my father and my uncle were synthesis experts. I'm also living with my friend, who excels in gem synthesis. I think I know what I'm doing," Yuzuki said firmly, exerting a slight mental push towards the whiny old man.

"I don't believe it, Yuzuki. I've been studying in this field all my life, and I say you're doing it wrong."

Yuzuki gestured kindly towards her burner. "Would you care to watch what I do? I'll show you."

The old man pursed his lips, crossed his arms, and settled into watching Yuzuki work.

Carefully waving her hand over the carbon she had burning in there, and at Arcturus's guidance, she added the gemstones she was given, using her mental force to compress them and adding a bit of the Lunar power to the mix. The flames burst blue, and then faded to green, then yellow, and then out to their normal white. Yuzuki sat ready with the tongs, prepared for the exact second…and suddenly, she struck out, grabbing the gem in the heat with her tongs, and setting it into the ice water she had by her burner. She shut the burner off as Akiba-sensei peered into the ice water tray at the gem.

Yuzuki turned, picking up her gem and holding up. It was a sparkling diamond, pure and unblemished. The entire class gasped at its clarity.

Akiba-sensei stepped back, his pride hurt. He gave an ugly look to Yuzuki, crossed his arms, and stumped away to his desk. Yuzuki smiled.

Juri jumped up and ran to her. "Yuzuki-chan!" she gushed. "How did you DO that?"

Yuzuki smiled cryptically. "With a little help from a friend."

"Oh? What are the names of your roommates again?" Juri said, not as loud.

Yuzuki looked at her diminutive friend. "Konoe Mai-chan and Hirasawa Akio-san."

"And who's the synthesis expert?"

Yuzuki smiled. "Akio-san."

Arcturus smiled internally, withdrawing from her mind. The bell had just rung and Yuzuki and Juri were changing classes. Arcturus felt warmth emanating from Yuzuki, telling him that they'd just caught up with Yamanouchi Kaida.

Arcturus sat back against the school wall, certain that no one would see him in his invisibility. He took out the Starsilk pouch from an inner pocket of his jacket—he wore Earthling clothes now, to keep a guise—and ran his fingers over it, knowing that so long ago, his princess's fingers had touched this same pouch, treasured it just as he did. The silver locket with Selene's name on it had long since disappeared; it was thought that Serenity had been wearing it on the fateful Day of Flames, and that it had perished with her and the Silver Queen Serenity IX.

He pulled out the other locket, the one that had been hidden in Serenity's secret place, outside of the Kingdom, on Earth. It opened at his delicate touch, and he watched the slideshow, reminding himself of his personal goal: to find Serenity, and restore the order of the kingdom of a past life.

Meanwhile, Yuzuki, Kaida, and Juri were on their way to the open-air quad for lunch, chatting animatedly. Yuzuki felt Arcturus's presence stronger than before, but she assumed it was due to her being outside as he was. She also felt Mai close by—probably watching for Arcturus, Yuzuki thought wryly.

A cat meowed nearby. Yuzuki bent down and received Phoebe with open arms. "Come on, Phoebe, Kaida-chan, Juri-chan. Let's go have lunch!"

Just then, Phoebe yowled loudly, and at the same time, Arcturus pushed heavily on Yuzuki's mind. _Get out of there, Yuzuki!_

Yuzuki looked around fearfully, and right in her line of sight, a flash of black feathers announced the arrival of a shady-looking character, dressed in flowing black robes, his beady eyes staring maliciously at Yuzuki, whose green orbs widened in terror. Juri and several others in the quad shrieked, but Kaida's countenance took on a determined look that Yuzuki couldn't analyze. Phoebe leaped out of her arms, glaring at the man.

"Phoebe!" Yuzuki gasped, typical of any teen girl afraid for her pet.

A member of the football team ran forward, trying to tackle the man, but Corvus flung his hand out and the boy went flying, crashing heavily into the brick wall of the school. A twisted grin curved his lips upward, but his eyes never left Yuzuki's, and he started advancing slowly.

Phoebe rushed at him, hissing and spitting, but she, too, was flung away, her limp body rolling further on the grass. "Phoebe!" Yuzuki cried, starting to move towards the feline…

Suddenly Corvus was at her throat, holding her completely motionless. "If you dare move," he whispered malevolently in her ear, "I'll not hesitate to kill you."

Yuzuki glared at him, but remained still. He shook his pale head, sighing, "Oh, and it would have been such a pleasure to kill you. As I always like to say, like mother, like daughter…"

Yuzuki's eyes widened. "You. You killed my mother!"

Corvus's grin grew with evil ecstasy. "I did, and I regret it none. Though, I'll regret it if I kill you…such a pretty face…"

Pure, unadulterated terror welled up within Yuzuki. _Arcturus!_ She shouted with her mind, the force of her cry drawing forth Lunar power. Corvus suddenly released her with a groan of agony, holding his hand, which was still glowing faintly silver.

"So…you do have some power…" Corvus muttered. "How fortunate for me, yet how incredibly unlucky for you…" And in an instant, he had grabbed Juri and Kaida by their blouse collars, and held them up for Yuzuki to see. "Reveal the Ginzuishou! Or I shall kill them slowly, and make you watch!"

Yuzuki reached forward. "I don't know what you're talking about! I don't have the Ginzu-whatever!"

"You're lying!" Corvus growled. "Now, which one should die first?" He shook Juri. "This little one seems to be willing…" Juri screamed, tears leaking down her face.

Teardrops started to streak down Yuzuki's face. "J-Juri-chan…" she half-said, half-sobbed, reaching for her friend in complete helplessness.

In the next moment, several things happened. A green flash heralded the late arrival of Arcturus, Juri's scream was abruptly silenced as she was taken away from Corvus, Kaida broke away from the pale man and darted back to Yuzuki, and then Yuzuki's sight was covered as Arcturus shielded her with his cloak.

"Arcturus!" Corvus gasped.

"Hold it right there!" A voice rang out with authority. Yuzuki pushed Arcturus's cloak away to see who had shown up.

A girl stood a few feet away, clad in a fuku colored in gold, red, pink, and navy blue. The white wings on her back were flared, making the girl look more impressive. Her blonde hair was tied up in two ponytails topped with odango, and there, on her forehead, was a golden Moon Mark. Her sapphire eyes stared in righteous anger at Corvus.

Corvus merely smiled, crossing his arms. "Well, well. If it isn't the legendary Sailor Moon."

Yuzuki gasped. This was the Sailor Moon from her history lessons with Phoebe! Neo-Queen Serenity!

"You better believe it," the blonde said, taking out a strange wand that Yuzuki immediately recognized as the Eternal Tier. "SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!"

Corvus easily deflected the golden beams of light, flying forward to lay a crushing blow to Sailor Moon. Golden beams of sunlight danced across the skies as her odango-topped ponytails flew through the air.

Arcturus was suddenly standing, his wide cloak still shielding Yuzuki, Juri, and Kaida from view. Yuzuki knew what he was going to do, and grasped Juri's arm, who in turn held onto Kaida. With her other hand, Yuzuki grabbed Arcturus's cloak, and the three of them vanished from view.

"Corvus, that's enough."

Corvus slowly turned to him, his black beady eyes glaring at Arcturus. "And why are you here, protecting the girl?"

"I'm following orders, Corvus. Hydrus-sama is going to be extremely angry when news gets back that you've been slapping around innocents and Lunar Senshi…" Arcturus said, and Yuzuki knew he was smirking at Corvus.

Arcturus privately thought that it was a good thing Yuzuki had his heart right now…otherwise he'd be nothing but a quivering ball of emotion.

Corvus looked shocked. "Orders?"

Nodding, the green-eyed man replied, "Yes, Corvus. Hydrus-sama has new orders for us. You'd do well to go back and find out what they are."

Corvus glared at him, and disappeared in a flash of black feathers.

Yuzuki released Arcturus's cloak, and suddenly he wasn't Arcturus, dressed in alien clothes; he was Akio, extending a helping hand to the shaken girls.

Brushing the proffered limb aside, Yuzuki stood by herself and immediately ran over to Phoebe. "Phoebe, are you alright? Phoebe?"

Mewling weakly, Phoebe cautiously opened her eyes, looking into Yuzuki's large green orbs of concern. She stood slowly, allowing herself to be picked up and picked over by Yuzuki.

"Akio-san, is she alright?" Yuzuki asked Akio, turning to him. He looked the calico over carefully, and then nodded.

"She just needs some rest right now. I'm more concerned about our Moon Guardian over there…"

Yuzuki gasped. "Sailor Moon-sama!" She placed Phoebe gently down under the oak tree in the school quad and hurried to the place where the guardian of justice had fallen.

"Sailor Moon-sama?" Yuzuki asked, carefully shaking the blonde. She opened her sapphire eyes, looking at Yuzuki, Akio, Juri, and Kaida.

Slowly she sat up. "That one hurt more than it should have." Smiling wanly, Sailor Moon turned to Yuzuki. "Hello, something-great-granddaughter!"

"_What?_"

Sailor Moon's smile turned into confusion. "Aren't you Silver Princess Serenity X?"

Yuzuki's eyes widened. "My name…is Ginno Yuzuki, Sailor Moon-sama."

Cocking her head to one side, Sailor Moon peered curiously at Yuzuki. Then she reached out one finger and placed it in the center of Yuzuki's forehead, right above her eyebrows. Sailor Moon's finger glowed golden, and then silver, and when she retracted it, the Silver Moon Mark shone brightly on Yuzuki's forehead.

Sailor Moon stared at it for some time, wondering what was different about the Mark, other than the color. Suddenly, she hit upon it: there was an echo of the Mark, very faint but still present, off to the side but overlapping the main Mark. She didn't know what that meant, but it was certainly significant.

Slowly, the Moon Mark faded, leaving Yuzuki's forehead as it was. She nervously fingered the spot, questioning internally why Sailor Moon would be interested in her heritage.

"Well, I have been convinced, Hiroko-sama, Chiyoko-chan!" Sailor Moon shouted to the skies. "She's a Silver Kingdom noble! I'm convinced, do you hear me?!"

Then she started cackling, her laugh winding insane circles around the quad. "And so, the River of Destiny flows onward, right Yuzuki-chan?" she said, turning to the burgundy-haired girl with a smile stretching from ear to ear.

Yuzuki didn't answer, and she wondered if indeed the lost Sailor Senshi had gone mad.

"Oh, don't worry, Yuzuki-chan," Sailor Moon said, as if reading her thoughts. She tossed her a small pouch. "The madness has only just begun!"

**

* * *

**

**End Note:** Stay tuned for the next episode of _**Memories of Serenity**_!


	13. Even Stranger Dreams

**Author's Note**: Moshi-moshi! Here's a gift for you!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the character Sailor Moon/Tsukino Usagi/Neo-Queen Serenity. She belongs to the amazing Takeuchi Naoko-sama. I own pretty much everything else, except what's not mine.

**Just So You Know**: The Elysian Fields and Elysian are basically the same thing.  
Arcturus and Akio are the same person.  
Yuzuki is naturally raving when she wakes up. Most of it doesn't make any sense.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirteen  
Even Stranger Dreams

_The Elysian Fields. The "Place of Joy" as my sister and I refer to them. Long ago, King Helios of Earth ruled here before he married Queen Serenity of Earth. Once, while we were here, I fell and scraped my leg, and Andromeda-san went "positively ballistic" to use the term my Earth-fanatic sister likes. My memory is jogged by association, and I recall anything and everything that had even the slightest of mention to these gorgeous fields, a common resting place for the ruling families and their senshi._

_I enjoy being on Earth, but I see no point in pining after it as Serenity does. She has even gone so far as to count her age in Earthling years, not Lunar Years. I think she had better shape up if she wishes to rule someday._

"_Selene!" Serenity calls to me. I turn to my twin, blinking in the bright sunlight. The sunbeams dance around my sister's impeccably white gown, shine off of her burgundy odango, sparkle in her eyes, making her seem brighter today than she has ever been before._

"_Selene, the senshi from Kinmoku are here!" Serenity gushes, and I brighten. Kinmoku was a beautiful planet, filled with the Osmanthus blossoms that they're famous for, before the Sailor Wars began, eons ago. Now rebuilt, the planet is just as gorgeous, if not more so._

_I stand from my place among the cherry blossoms and walk with my sister over to meet the Kinmoku contingent._

_Like our own Serenity line, all of the rulers of Kinmoku have been name Kakyuu, though how they distinguish between the several thousand Kakyuus, no one knows. The senshi names are also passed on, unlike ours, which travel in cycles. Our next cycle will revert to Sailors Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter._

"_Princess Kakyuu," I say courteously, bowing formally to the girl before me. "It is good to see you again." Beside me, Serenity mimics my actions._

"_And you as well. How fares the Silver Kingdom?"_

_I smile. "As well as can be expected. We are at a time of peace, and our world is a happy one. And how does Kinmoku fare?"_

"_Just as well. We are happy to be able to leave our planet to enjoy a vacation here," Kakyuu says, completing the traditional exchange._

_I turn to the three senshi around her. "And good afternoon to you as well, Sailors Star Fighter, Star Healer, and Star Maker. I hope your abilities have not been taxed as of late."_

"_No, Selene-sama," Sailor Star Fighter steps forward, speaking for her fellows. "Kinmoku-sei has prospered."_

_Serenity smiles at Star Fighter, who smiles back, and the two engage in conversation. I step closer to Kakyuu-hime, the formal obstacles falling away. "How are you doing lately, Kakyuu-chan?"_

_Kakyuu smiles her radiant smile at me and I catch her familiar scent of olive blossoms. "I'm doing just fine, Selene-sama. Everything's been going just great!" All of a sudden she stops, and her voice falls to an excited whisper as she points across the fields. "Prince Itsuki is over there, Selene-chan…"_

_I blush at Kakyuu-chan's teasing. Itsuki-sama is the sole prince of the planet Mori-sei (known for its breathtaking forests), in the Situla system of the Aquarian sector. It is discreetly known that he and I have come to a sort of understanding. However, when he comes over to greet us, I remain gracefully formal, as tradition dictates._

"_Good afternoon, Princess Selene, Princess Kakyuu," Itsuki bows, and his gorgeous mahogany hair catches me slightly off guard. Kakyuu and I bow, as is the custom on our planets._

"_Good afternoon, Prince Itsuki. I hope that you are well," I say, continuing the formal greeting._

_Itsuki smiles slightly. "I am well, Selene-sama, and if I may add, you outshine the day."_

_Kakyuu giggles, and internally I groan. She'll be the ruining of me, Kakyuu-chan will._

"_Come, Itsuki-sama, Kakyuu-chan," I say, turning to face the faithful four from the Silver Kingdom, now chatting with Kinmoku's senshi. "I'm sure Columba-san and Centauri-san will want to see you, looking well as you both do."_

_Itsuki clears his throat. "Actually, Selene-sama, I was hoping…"_

_Screams pierce the air, and in the same second, a huge column of fire flies behind me; I can feel the heat as the beam passes by, and I am rendered frozen by the surprise of attack._

"_Selene!" Serenity shouts, running across the fields._

"_Serenity-sama, no!"_

_Suddenly, I am roughly shoved to the ground. I look up to see Itsuki's deep brown eyes staring at me. I reach awkwardly out with my left arm, reassuring myself that Kakyuu is down with me. She crawls slowly to me. "Selene-chan…" she says fearfully._

_I hear the next blast before anyone can ever see it, and I know it's headed right toward us. Itsuki grimaces in pain, and rolls frantically, dragging me with him. In the turmoil, I am separated from Kakyuu-chan._

"_Kakyuu-chan!" I cry, trying to stand, but Itsuki pushes me down._

"_No, Selene-hime! It's too dangerous!"_

_Meanwhile, my mind is turning frantically. Who would want to attack the peaceful Elysian Fields? For what end? To get at me, or Kakyuu-chan, or Itsuki-sama?_

_Far too late, the emergency alarm sounds, its ringing tones searing through the air as easily as the fiery blast had. I stand, pushing Itsuki aside. "I must find Serenity!"_

_A scene of chaos is laid out before me. Royalty, nobles, and Elysian natives are scattering everywhere, searching for loved ones or friends. The senshi have come together, battling the army of soldiers, wearing unknown colors, that has risen over the horizon. Bravely, I dive into the turmoil, searching for Kakyuu-chan and my twin. Roughly, I slam into a senshi rushing towards the battle front. She backs up, and I see Sailor Vega, blonde hair flying._

"_Selene-sama, thank goodness!" Vega-san says, grabbing my arm. "Kakyuu-hime's been taken back to Kinmoku. I'm going to take you and Serenity-sama back to the Palace, and then I have to come back and fight! We cannot let Elysian fall to these fiends!"_

_Vega grabs Serenity's arm as we pass her, and suddenly we three are in the main hall of the Lunar Palace, which has also turned into a scene of turmoil. Vega releases us, and in the next second, she's gone. Serenity clutches to me in fear as we watch the frightened servants bustle here, there, and everywhere._

"_Selene," she whispers into my ear. "What's going to happen now?"_

_In a moment of complete and total shock, I realize that I don't know. For the first time, I cannot guess what the future will bring._

_And that scares me more than that fiery column of death ever could_.

* * *

"Yuzuki!" Phoebe whispered fiercely into the tossing girl's ear. She didn't wake, soft painful groans coming from her lips. Cold sweat plastered the burgundy waves of hair to her pale skin. Desperate to wake the girl from her dream, Phoebe got very close to Yuzuki's ear and opened her mouth to shout…

Startled, Yuzuki sat up quickly, suddenly wide awake. "Ph-phoebe!" she gasped, her chest heaving with imagined fright.

"Yuzuki-sama?"

Yuzuki grabbed the cat and lifted her up, her green eyes wide. "It wasn't Serenity. It wasn't Serenity! And…the Elysian Fields…the letter…I know! I know what happened at the Elysian Fields! I know what will happen to Serenity at the Fields! But it wasn't Serenity!_ I_ wasn't Serenity…"

Phoebe merely blinked. "Child, what are you _talking_ about?"

"The dream! The memory!" Yuzuki put Phoebe and jumped up, starting to pace around the room. "I wasn't Serenity. I wasn't seeing Serenity's memory. The tone was different. And…Kakyuu-chan…Itsuki-sama…"

Phoebe froze. "You mean…you were…Selene-hime this time?"

"Yes! And Serenity and the senshi were with her at Elysian. The Kinmoku contingent was there, and Prince Itsuki from Mori-sei pushed her down when she was fired at…and there was talk of a war on Elysian…"

Blinking, Phoebe remembered those days all too vividly. Vega had dropped the terrified twins in the middle of the Grand Hall and rushed off to help the Elysians fend off their attackers.

"I don't understand, Phoebe," Yuzuki was saying. "You said I hold Serenity's soul? Then…why am I seeing…Selene?"

Phoebe shook her head. "I don't know. I said you could be Serenity, because Serenity was the sole heir after Selene died…but I forgot that Selene's soul was perfectly capable of reincarnation as well…" she trailed off as she gazed at the girl.

Yuzuki was shaking, an action that confused Phoebe. Surely the memory of that confusing day wasn't as terrifying as…the fire?

But Yuzuki shook her head, guessing Phoebe's thoughts. "I…" she began tremulously, then cleared her throat and started again, "I need Arcturus. It hurts."

"But I thought it didn't hurt you when he was away?" Phoebe asked in concern. If she was beginning to ache as well, then they'd have to try something soon, or else lose the only link to the Lunar Kingdoms.

Yuzuki put a hand to her heart. "Maybe it's just the shock of the dream. I wasn't expecting Selene…it's never hurt before."

Slowly, Yuzuki put on a jacket, slipped her feet into shoes, and walked outside, Phoebe following. Then Yuzuki looked around, as if deciding the direction in which Arcturus had gone. She pursed her lips, blinked, and then started walking straight down the road, figuring she'd soon know if she was wrong.

She hadn't been walking long before the pain suddenly dissipated, and she stopped dead, a sigh of relief evident on her pale face. Phoebe looked up at her, inquiring silently.

"Akio-san?" Yuzuki whispered, but her words were immediately swallowed by the dead blackness of the night.

Phoebe rubbed against her leg, mewing comfortingly. Suddenly, Yuzuki remembered that she could establish a mental link with Akio/Arcturus. Tentatively, she pushed out with her mind. _Akio-san?_

Instantly she received an answer. _Yuzuki-san? What's wrong?_

_I…Akio-san…_ she tried to put it into words, but found there weren't enough words to say what she meant.

_I'm coming, Yuzuki-san_, Akio replied, and the warmth of his tone reassured Yuzuki.

Phoebe mewled again, and Yuzuki bent down to pick her up. "He's coming back, Phoebe. We should go back to the house."

Akio, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, was sitting on Yuzuki's bed when she returned with Phoebe, waiting for them. "What's up?" he asked concernedly.

Slowly setting Phoebe down and sitting on the bed next to him, Yuzuki began her tale, leaving out no details, and emphasizing the facts that she had seen the dream through Selene, not Serenity, and that when she had woken, her heart had burned painfully for the first time.

Akio blinked and stared at her, wide-eyed, when she'd finished. "You mean, you fear that our situation is getting worse because you started feeling pains?"

Yuzuki only nodded, too distressed to speak.

Suddenly, Akio wanted to take her into his arms, to comfort her. The tenacity and vividness of that thought startled him, and he shook his head slightly to clear it. Why should he be so caring towards her, this little human whom he knew next to nothing about?

Yet, he knew that he was closer to her than any other male, and though his knowledge of her was no matter of choice on anyone's part, it still resonated in his mind. He knew that Yuzuki had never been romantically involved with a man, and he knew exactly why, as well. One would never guess from looking at her just exactly how much she'd gone through, but Yuzuki had made it that way. He wanted to protect this fragile child, shield her from continued pain.

But he knew that she'd continue to feel pain. The Lunar Kingdom story is a long one, full of troubles and strife.

Internally forceful, Akio restrained from reaching out and touching her, even turning his head away so he wouldn't have to meet her eyes. "We should tell Mai-chan in the morning. She can get in touch with Hiroko-sama a lot quicker than we can."

Yuzuki shook her head. "Mai-chan has too many painful memories of the Kingdom. Why should I remind her of another one?"

Akio, seeing the reason in that, nodded. "Well, try to get some sleep right now. We'll get Hiroko-sama in the morning."

Yuzuki nodded, and waited until he'd left to sleep, Phoebe next to her, as always.

* * *

Pacing around and around the Great Hall of the Grand Palace of the First Dimension, set in a Realm all of its own, the small girl muttered incessantly, occasionally grabbing fistfuls of long jet-black hair and pulling it angrily. This had gone on for several minutes before a tall, stately woman with elaborately styled light-brown hair spoke softly, "What's on your mind, Chiyoko-chan?"

"That girl!" Chiyoko burst out, her pacing becoming more frantic. "She is completely illogical!"

"She is an enigma, Chiyoko-chan," the woman said calmly. "There are many things we do not know about the modern Sol System, and she happens to be one of them. We will find out more about her."

Chiyoko looked at her with a skeptic's countenance. "She is illogical, Hiroko-sama. That girl seems to be Serenity, and then seems to be Selene, and now she's some sort of combination of both? That's illogical!"

Hiroko shook her head. "As Sailor Moon informed us, her Moon Mark is different from even Silver Queen Serenity I, your daughter."

Chiyoko rolled her eyes. "Fine thing, when you outlive several generations of your _children_…"

Hiroko smiled. "It is the curse of being a Dimensional Senshi, Chiyoko-chan." She waved her hand over the enormous Dimensional Crystal, willing it to let her see the girl, Yuzuki. "She is sleeping, Chiyoko-chan, and Sailor Moon is of course on her roof, spying."

"Usagi-chan's been…different…ever since we brought her back…"

"Would you expect more from her? She's only the barest essence of herself, which unfortunately is a combination of Tsukino Usagi, Princess Serenity MMIII, and Neo-Queen Serenity. She has no recollections of the experiences that made her herself. Remember what I told you, Chiyoko-chan…"

Chiyoko nodded. "When you mix three essences together to create one person, it's chaos in itself, _without_ bringing said person back from the grave."

"Exactly. Usagi-sama may come back to herself; the longer she's on Earth. But don't expect much, Chiyoko-chan. I doubt she remembers that you're her daughter."

Chiyoko stopped pacing, looked dejected. "So now I have a mother who isn't my mother, a Lunar princess who is a complete mess, _things_ threatening both my home system and the safety of the entire Dimension, and on top of that, I have to find a way to keep rumor from leaking to the other systems and pretend like nothing's wrong?" She started massaging her temples. "This is going to be a disaster."

* * *

**End Note**: What's going on with Yuzuki? Why is she seeing Selene all of a sudden? What happened to Haruki? Find out in the next episode of Memories of Serenity!


	14. An Uncomfortable Visit

**Author's Note**: Sorry it's been awhile...been talking with a potential beta...but she hasn't been on in awhile, so I'm going ahead with the next two chapters.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sailor Moon. Takeuchi Naoko does. I just steal her character and mess with her.

**Shoutouts/Review Replies**: Decided to start this, because you guys post good questions and stuffs.  
DavisJes - No, Chiyoko is not ChibiUsa. She is my own OC, created in _Eternal Starlight_ (which is planned for revision, because I just realized just how Mary-Sue-ish she is in that one). She is the daughter of Seiya (male, from anime) and Neo-Queen Serenity, aka Usagi. Chiyoko was continued in _My Heart Will Go On_, and made a tiny appearance in _Drops of Jupiter_.  
Chisu - Glad you approve! Thanks for your review!

**Just So You Know**: Yeah, this is pretty much one giant scene. Get over it.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen  
An Uncomfortable Visit**

"Chikamatsu-san?" a perky voice piped up. Slowly, Haruki opened his sky-blue eyes, seeing white-washed walls, fluorescent lights, and a small face looking down on him.

Slightly startled, he blinked a few times before asking, "Where am I?"

The young nurse smiled. "Juuban General Hospital, Chikamatsu-san. You've been instable for the past week and a half. But now you're a lot better, and the doctor says you can be discharged tomorrow."

"But…what about…Yuzuki-san?"

The nurse cocked her head, and then brightened. "Oh! You mean the little girl who came in a few days ago with her friends. I think she said she'd be coming here today." The nurse looked at Haruki, a sad smile crawling onto her face. "She was very worried about you, you know. She didn't want to leave your side."

_Then why did she?_ Haruki wondered, but then something he heard made him extremely happy.

"Haruki-sempai!" _her_ voice spoke gladly. "You're alright!"

Quickly, the girl rushed to his bedside, accompanied by Mai and that shady man, Arcturus. A hot flash of anger spread across Haruki, and he glared at the black-haired man, who seemed to give Yuzuki more looks than was polite.

"Why are they here?" Haruki jerked his thumb at Mai and Arcturus.

Yuzuki's smile faded. "There's a lot that's been going on, Haruki-sempai. Akio-san and I can't be too far from each other, and Mai-chan drove."

"What?" Haruki blinked. "Tell me."

Yuzuki gave a pointed look at the nurse, who quickly claimed other errands and bustled out. Yuzuki waited until she heard the nurse audibly click down the hall before beginning, "When Susumu took over your body, he ran at Arcturus and me and forcibly broke the Aura Bond. Neither of us was prepared, and now part of Arcturus's soul resides in my body. If he's too far from me, he could potentially die. Hiroko-sama is trying to find a solution, but so far, we have nothing."

"Can't be…separated?" Haruki said, eyes widening. _Stop it_, Haruki, he said mentally to himself. _Don't be jealous over an uncontrollable situation_.

Akio stood there, looking quite uncomfortable. He'd seen the looks Haruki had given Yuzuki, and the quite different glances Akio himself had received. A memory from the old days surfaced quickly, and Akio remembered, like Hikahiro had seen, that Susumu was infatuated with Princess Serenity, and had been jealous of the servant boy's relationship with the princess. It seemed natural that Haruki, a high-born football quarterback, would feel jealous that Yuzuki couldn't be separated from a man of a completely different world.

"Yuzuki-sama," Mai said. "I'm going down to get something to eat. Do you want something?"

Yuzuki shook her head, grateful that the woman was leaving. Akio went with her, hoping that if his chest started to ache, he'd be able to run quick enough to a place where it was safe before he collapsed completely.

"Haruki-sempai," Yuzuki began uncomfortably. This was what she wanted, a chance to straighten things out with him, but now...

Waving her apology aside, Haruki said, "Don't worry about it. I'm the dumb one who couldn't control his other half. But I have to know..." he looked away, expecting the worse, "What's going to happen with you and him now?"

"Oh, Haruki-sempai, it's not like that!" Yuzuki gushed. "You know my stance on you male folk. We're getting help. We have to fix this, because Akio-san needs to get back to the Black Stars, and Phoebe and I need to find Sailor Andromeda and Sailor Vega. I don't want to be closer to Akio than I already am."

"And yet," Haruki said angrily, still not looking at her, "You performed the Aura Bond with him, allowing him the closeness of your soul. You offered it to him, and nobody else."

Yuzuki blinked, caught red-handed—or rather, red-souled. "I needed to find out more about him. I needed to know the sorts of things he wouldn't say aloud. If I had to sacrifice my privacy to learn more about a potential enemy, then so be it."

Haruki suddenly grabbed her hand. "Yuzuki-chan, you don't know how upset I was by that, once I found out what it was. You don't know how it tore me up inside, knowing that this guy who we barely know just walked out of nowhere and got closer to you than I ever will be."

"That's not true!" Yuzuki gasped, but her lie was already caught.

"Yes it is, Yuzuki-chan. I saw it in your head. You'd rather have nothing to do with me. All I want to know is what I've done to deserve this." He looked down, desolate.

Yuzuki looked down as well, miserable. This was exactly the thing she'd wanted to avoid, this sort of scene. "You don't know how I grew up, Haruki-sempai. If you'd been there, you would understand why exactly I can't let anyone get close to me. Even Akio-san doesn't know everything about me."

"What is it, Yuzuki-chan? Why must you keep everything locked up?" Haruki looked at her, desperation evident on his face. He was getting upset. "It can't possibly be good for you."

"I have learned to survive, Haruki-sempai. That's more than I was expected to. They all thought I was going to go clinically insane, become a psychopath myself."

Haruki hadn't the slightest idea what she was talking about, but he caught the thread of her thought. "And instead, you sit here, a regular goody-goody, doing only enough so that you aren't noticed. So that you aren't outstanding in any way. Just a normal teenage girl in Crystal Tokyo."

Nodding helplessly, Yuzuki placed her small face in her hands.

"But, you see, for a girl like yourself, being nondescript is a fleeting dream. You have too much going on inside you to keep you anonymous."

"How do you figure?"

Haruki grimaced. "You don't see anyone _else_ on the run from possibly the most dangerous attackers this system's ever seen, do you? You don't see anyone _else_ conversing regularly with reincarnated Sailor Senshi, who, by the way, are only resurrected when trouble is near, do you? You don't see anyone _else_ being specially protected by none other than the ruling Senshi of our Dimension and her heir, now do you?"

Yuzuki threw up her hands in defeat. "Okay, okay. I get your point." She looked him in the eye, and again Haruki was startled by the clarity of her piercing green eyes. "Nothing's ever going to be the same, is it?"

Frowning, Haruki replied, "I don't think so." Then he blinked a few times. "Mai-san is back."

"And Akio-san?"

An ugly grimace marred Haruki's countenance. "_He_'s with her."

"Stop. None of this is Akio-san's fault." Yuzuki closed her eyes and sent a soft mental whisper to Akio. _"__Haruki-sempai's in a mood. Watch yourself_."

Slowly opening the door, Mai's jet-black-topped head popped in. "Yuzuki-san, I have to leave again. Capella-chan is being nosy again, and I have to placate her. I'll leave Akio to drive you home, okay?"

Yuzuki frowned. "How about I drive, and he watches?"

Mai laughed. "Akio is out here with the food. That nurse said we couldn't bring anything inside the room. I'll see you tonight."

Yuzuki half-smiled, and waited for Akio's similarly dark head to pop in the room. "Is it safe?"

After Yuzuki's nod, Akio sneaked in conspicuously, carrying several fast-food bags. "Haruki-san. I brought you one too," he said, handing a bag to the invalid. "Let's eat these quickly, before that bratty girl comes back."

They hadn't been eating long when Haruki suddenly gasped, his eyes going wide and dark. "Haruki-sempai?" Yuzuki said, dropping her food and running to him. She grasped him and gently shook his unresponsive body. "Haruki-sempai!"

Haruki didn't respond. Yuzuki shook him harder. "Haruki-sempai!"

Suddenly he started, blinking several times, swiveling his head around. "S-Sere-chan!"

Yuzuki blinked worriedly. "Haruki-sempai?"

"She's in danger! 'Lene-chan!"

Akio made a face. "What is he raving about?"

Thinking quickly, Yuzuki muttered aloud, "Sere-chan..." then she looked at the emerald eyes of Akio. "Susumu's taken over his body again!"

"What?"

"He calls her Sere-chan! He calls the princess Sere-chan. And he'd called Selene," Yuzuki winced a minute, thinking of her horrific death, "He called her 'Lene-chan."

"Sere-chan! It's Sere-chan! She's in danger! Someone help!"

Yuzuki bit her lip, looking around. "Akio..."

He caught onto her thought quickly and shook his head vehemently. "No, Yuzuki-san. It's too dangerous under any circumstance, even if all four senshi were here with us. There's no guarantee that you would come back."

"Akio, I have to try," Yuzuki said determinedly, and Akio was surprised at her lack of honorific on his name. It could either be a very good thing, or a very bad thing... "It's the only way to calm him down. If he continues shouting, someone will hear. Someone will catch on."

"Yuzuki..." Akio said, dropping the honorific as well. Now was not the time for petty manners. "What if she takes over for good? What if you can't come back?"

Closing her eyes, Yuzuki chewed on her lip anxiously. "We have to get through to him." She turned to Haruki. "Susumu!"

Haruki looked at her, eyes wide. "S-Sere-chan?"

Nodding, Yuzuki commanded, "Release the boy's body at once!" Inwardly, she hoped her act would be enough. She didn't want to communicate with Serenity any more than Akio wanted her to.

"Yuzuki-chan?" Haruki suddenly asked, the inflection in his voice confused.

"I'm fine, Haruki-sempai. You were taken over for a minute."

Akio suddenly grunted and looked at his watch. "Yuzuki, we have to go now." He was miffed; Haruki's use of the -chan honorific was not lost on him. "Mai-chan will be back, and Columba-sama was supposed to meet us today."

"Why is Columba-sama coming?" Yuzuki turned to him.

Arcturus looked warily at Haruki, who glared back and said, "I have as much right to know as she does, Arcturus. If I am Susumu, then I am her fiancée and her protector. You might as well just spit it out."

"Haruki-sempai!" Yuzuki said, shocked that he'd be so rude.

"But, young one," Arcturus said haughtily, "While you may be Saturn's prince, and therefore higher in rank than I, you are unstable with your power and not to be trusted with important secrets quite yet. This does not concern you."

Yuzuki turned back to the black-haired man, hearing the hidden inflections in his mind. "Akio, don't."

He looked at his watch again. "Yuzuki, we have to go. We'll be late."

Yuzuki bit her lip and looked back at Haruki, whispering a quick goodbye before she exited the room.

"Damn it," Haruki muttered once the door had closed. "Lost her again."

* * *

As they walked briskly across the parking to Akio's car, Yuzuki questioned the man. "Why is Columba-sama coming?"

"She is a much better telepath than any here. She wants to get a look inside our minds and see if she can find out anything which might be helpful when we see Hiroko-sama and Chiyoko-sama."

"Oh. Do you think…" but Yuzuki never got the rest of her thought out. Suddenly, the ground in front of her exploded loudly and she shrieked. Akio grabbed her and held her close, protecting her as he leapt out of the way of the debris.

But where he landed was also where the next attack hit.

Yuzuki was wrought from his arms roughly, and hurled away to the other side of the parking lot. She hit the ground forcefully, and immediately shielded her head from debris as she crouched, searching desperately for Akio.

"Akio!" Yuzuki cried, running through the clouds of smoke and small bits of pavement still being tossed about. "Akio!"

_I have to find him_, Yuzuki thought to herself. _If I lose him…_

All of a sudden, the earth beneath her feet abruptly disappeared, and she tumbled down into the rift painfully. She had the good sense to land and roll, however, and was relieved that she could still stand. "Akio!"

"Yuzuki!" she heard his muffled voice. Slowly, his head emerged, far above her. He reached down a dirt-encrusted hand. "Yuzuki, jump!"

Leaping as high as she could, Yuzuki reached for his hand…her fingertips grazed his and she was falling again, rolling back to the bottom. She heard another explosion and saw his expression of pain. "Akio!"

Tears streamed down her face as his pain escalated and engulfed her. She heard strangled screams as an explosion rocked the hospital, and immediately her mind went to Haruki.

She got a running start, leaped higher, and grabbed his hand. He hauled her out of the pit, and she saw the blood running down his legs. "Akio…"

"I'm fine," Akio said tersely, his teeth clenched together. "We have to get out of here!"

The ground shook again as yet another explosion hit—and the terrified and agonized cries from inside the white-washed crystal building told Yuzuki it had hit the hospital. "Haruki-sempai!"

"Yuzuki, no!" Akio called, but Yuzuki was already dashing towards the entrance, dodging debris and human bodies.

"I have to help him, Akio!" She ran, ran, ran inside the hospital, up the stairs, down the hall, crashing noisily into Haruki's room. "Haruki-sempai!"

Haruki had stood out of his bed, but had fallen with the blast had shaken the building. "Yuzuki-chan, what's happening?"

"We have to go. Now!" Yuzuki wasted no time, but grabbed his hand and yanked him through the door. No sooner had they exited the room did another blast rock the building. The stairwell behind them collapsed into dust, leaving them with no exit.

Yuzuki spun around, dragging Haruki to the window. They were going to have to jump from the third-story window, which had been shaken loose by the tremors. "Are you ready, Haruki-sempai?"

"Whenever you are, Yuzuki-chan."

In one long moment, everything seemed blanked out as Yuzuki reached for his hand, and then they jumped, time seemingly moving slower than usual. For an eternity, they hung there in the air, holding tightly to the other's hand.

_Serenity, if you have any humane thoughts in that soul of yours_, Yuzuki prayed anxiously, _help us, please!_

She felt answering warmth, and suddenly her forehead burned with the Silver Moon Mark, and then she and Haruki were surrounded by a great silver bubble, slowing their descent and shielding them from falling pieces of crystal or pavement. Slowly, she reached her mind out, searching for the one she was bonded to. _Akio?_

_Yuzuki!_

_Akio, we need to get out of here, and quickly. Haruki needs rest._

_So do you. How many times has Phoebe told you not to use the Lunar power? It's dangerous for someone as untrained as you!_

_If I hadn't have used it, we would have died. And now I need to do one ore thing._

Akio quickly became nervous. _Yuzuki, no. Don't do it! You're not strong enough!_

_What would you have me do? Leave them here to die on my account? I cannot just abandon sick and injured people!_

_Yuzuki, don't! If we lose you…If I lose you…_

Yuzuki was resolute in her answer. _If I do not try, I'll never be able to forgive myself._

She released the bubble around Haruki and her, and walked forward slowly, eyes closed. _I need the Lunar power,_ Yuzuki cried inwardly, _I need it to help everyone!_

Her forehead glowed again, brighter than before, and she could feel the power gathering inside of her. She smiled slightly.

But it very quickly got out of hand after that.

Yuzuki tried to release the energy, to restore the hospital, but her body could not handle the power gathered. She started trembling violently, but the power did not stop building. She screamed as it became painful to try to repress or release.

_Yuzuki!_ Akio called inside her mind, but his voice was faint, muffled.

_Serenity-hime, Selene-hime, someone!_ Yuzuki shouted mentally. _Someone help!_

All of a sudden, a wave of frozen coldness descended upon her. She couldn't look around, her muscles were tight and unresponsive.

She felt a presence in her mind, a presence she'd felt before…

Witnessed a figure sliding across the ice into a pit…

Saw a hand that was not her own reach down over the edge, reaching, crying for the lost twin…

She fell to her knees, looked up to the sky, and shrieked, "SERENITY!!"

There was an immensely bright flash, and then…nothing.

* * *

**End Note**: Chapter Fifteen up next! Stay tuned!


	15. Enter Andromeda: the Senshi of Sacrifice

**Author's Note**: Moshi-moshi! This one's hot off the press.

**Disclaimer**: Takeuchi Naoko-sama owns Sailor moon and any/all allusions the previously stated. I just mess with her universe.

**Just So You Know**: A little jumpy towards the end, because I got bored with writing solely about Yuzuki, Arcturus, and Haruki.  
The title is Ranma-esque, I know. Just finished watching most of Season 3 on Veoh.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen  
Enter Andromeda: the Senshi of Sacrifice!**

Nothing. A bright white nothing.

Yuzuki floated in it, wondering where she was. _Am I dead?_

_No,_ a voice answered. Yuzuki started slightly, opening her eyes.

In front of her, illuminated by an aura as silver as her own, was a petite yet stately girl, two twin odango-topped burgundy ponytails trailing down either side of her.

"Wh-who are you?" Yuzuki asked aloud.

The girl smiled, her hands softly smoothing down her white ball gown. "I am you."

Yuzuki scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. "What?"

"I am a part of you, Yuzuki, and I lend you my power when you need it."

Yuzuki's eyes widened. "Silver Princess Serenity X?"

Shaking her head, the girl smiled craftily. "That's the only curse of having a twin. Nobody knows which one you are."

"Princess Selene?"

"Now you're catching on." Selene floated forward and bowed deeply from the waist. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Yuzuki-sama."

Yuzuki blinked, and Selene grimaced.

"If you're going to restore our kingdom, you have to learn our customs. When we greet each other, we bow from the waist. The deeper the bow, the more respect you're conveying. Try it."

Tentatively, Yuzuki bowed. "I'm honored to finally meet you, Selene-hime."

"Great! Now, all manners aside…" Selene looked expectantly at Yuzuki. "I'm sure you have questions."

Yuzuki looked up. "What was the coldness? The ice…"

Selene grimaced. "Serenity and I were young. We'd taken a trip to the ice caps of Mars. She slipped, and fell across the ice into one of those bottomless pits that the Martians like to dig. I thought…I thought I'd lost her.

"But it turned out that it was in fact a secret passageway. She slid down, around, and popped up again beside me."

Yuzuki smiled in relief. "Why did I remember that particular memory…right then?"

Selene shrugged. "Couldn't tell you. I'm no more in control than you are."

"Well then…why am I here? Where IS here, exactly?"

"We're inside your soul." Selene leaned forward and did a strange thing then. She held up her palm, which started glowing. Yuzuki placed her palm on Selene's, and it glowed silver like the princess's.

"Don't ever lose faith, Yuzuki-sama. You think the odds are against you, but they're not. Everything happens for a reason. Never forget that, even when you start doubting yourself. It will all make sense someday. My sister and I are here for you."

And suddenly there was another girl there, the twin of Selene. "Yuzuki-sama! Don't give up! We'll help you!" Serenity smiled brightly, her voice cheery.

"But…"

"Don't worry, Yuzuki-sama!" Serenity said. "You're doing the right thing! Your mother would be proud!"

Tears unexpectedly sprung to Yuzuki's eyes. "Thank you."

"We have to go now, Yuzuki-sama. But we are always right inside you. Don't forget that." Selene said, smiling warmly. She grabbed Serenity's hand, and each twin put a finger from their other hands on Yuzuki's forehead. Her Moon Mark showed up, glowing brightly, and the twins were sucked inside, disappearing.

Yuzuki closed her eyes, concentrating…

* * *

"Yuzuki! Yuzuki!"

Someone was shaking her and calling her name tearfully. Yuzuki struggled to wake, and one thought intruded in her mind, pushing far beyond the boundaries of her own head. _Am I dead now?_

Her ears picked up a surprised gasp, and the voice spoke in relief. "Yuzuki!"

She tried to open her eyes, her mouth, to speak, to see, but her muscles were unresponsive. She was quite limp. _Akio? Haruki-sempai?_

"It's me, Yuzuki. It's Akio. You did it! You saved them all!"

_Saved?_ Yuzuki wondered, and suddenly, her brain exploded with memories and thoughts and feelings and… pain. She felt a pain almost unbearable. It was like coming up from underwater.

"Yuzuki? What's happening?" Akio said, and then he gave a little gasp of pain.

Yuzuki dove inside herself, trying to find the problem. She searched for the little part of Akio that resided within her soul…and found nothing. An agonizing emptiness.

Her muscles still would not move, so she screamed inside her mind, _Akio! The piece of your soul!_

"What's…argh…wrong with it?" Akio said in between groans.

_It's completely gone! Oh, Akio, we have to find it! It hurts!_ Yuzuki mentally shrieked those last two words.

Akio looked around. "Haruki-san, drive!" he called, tossing his keys to the blond-haired boy. He picked up Yuzuki's limp body and rushed to his nondescript black car, opening the backseat door and putting her in before sitting inside himself. Haruki jumped in the driver's seat, fired the car up, and pulled out quickly. "Make the left here!" Akio gasped-called out directions.

Haruki drove quickly, knowing that if they didn't get help soon, something bad was going to happen to Yuzuki. That's all he cared about; he did not worry a wink about Akio/Arcturus.

He glanced in the rearview mirror at the motionless Yuzuki, and drove a tiny bit faster. Her eyes had gone dull.

_Please don't die, Yuzuki-chan_, Haruki thought to himself. _Please…_

* * *

"Cygnus!" Capella whined. "Why do we have to do this? Mai-chan is back at headquarters, and I want to see her!"

Cygnus looked carefully down at the road, and the black car he was trailing, along with his reluctant sister. "Because, Capella, we're going to treat our 'friends' with a bit more fun."

"But why? Haven't we done enough already?"

Cygnus glared at her. "Obviously not, because we haven't drawn out the Sailor Senshi yet. We're trying to capture Centauri and Columba, remember?"

"Well, what are we going to do? We can't blow up any more buildings."

The white-haired man smiled. "We will send the Youma Hikane."

Capella brightened. "Oh, she's the perfect one!"

Cygnus pulled his computer from his white, flowing sleeve, and typed in a few commands. A holographic image of a strange monster seemingly constructed of molten iron appeared on the screen. Grinning, Cygnus pushed a key sequence, and data flowed out of his computer, placing together in front of the duo like a life-size puzzle. Suddenly, the data shimmered, and there stood the Youma from Cygnus's computer. She cried, "Hikane!"

"Alright, Hikane," Cygnus said, "I'm giving you your target now. Get the girl at all costs." He typed something into his computer, and sent it. Hikane nodded and leaped off the building.

"Now, dear sister," Cygnus stood, helping Capella up, "We can watch the fun unfold."

Capella joined him in maniacal laughter.

* * *

A dark alleyway in the busy lanes of Crystal Tokyo. Hover-cars fly past the deserted alley, seemingly empty. A breath of wind carries a shock of jet-black hair past the safety of the shadows. Two large, light brown eyes appear in the darkness.

_Andromeda-chan, you promised that you'd always be there for me! My Guardian! _The girl hears her princess's voice, and closes her eyes in silent pain.

_Princess, I'll be there when you most need it, and chances are, you won't even know it was me_, the girl remembers Andromeda saying that a long time ago, back in the Kingdom days.

Suddenly, the wind shifts, carrying with it a sense of danger—of something bad to come.

"It's time," a female voice whispers to itself. "I feel a strange power. A Youma?"

Something glittery is suddenly seen in the girl's pale hand. It is a small wand, the handle emerald green, the top a large green crystal star with a strange insignia inside of it: a golden star with a green heart in the center.

The girl holds the wand up and cries, "ANDROMEDA STAR POWER! MAKE-UP!"

* * *

"Quickly, Haruki-san!" Akio urged as Haruki pulled the car next to Mai's safe house. He got out, ignoring the pain in his chest, and lifted Yuzuki easily. She was much too light, Akio decided as he rushed into the house, as if half of her entire body had just suddenly evacuated.

"HIKANE!" an awful shout reverberated menacingly through the neighborhood. Akio stopped short, looking around. He closed his eyes, and simply relied on his senses…

Suddenly, he passed Yuzuki to Haruki. "Get her inside the house. Now!" He added when Haruki hesitated. "It's not safe for her here." As soon as Haruki had turned away, a green flash illuminated Akio, and he became Arcturus.

"Reveal yourself, fiend!" Arcturus called, and there was a large crash as a monster fell out of the sky to land in front of him.

"HIKANE!!" The molten Youma cried. It was shaped as a tall, obviously alien female, made of pulsing, flowing liquid iron.

"Ah, Hikane," Arcturus said easily. "Who sent you here?"

The monster blinked. "Master Cygnus."

"Oh, but he must have been mistaken. You see, his mission is to find Sailor Columba. My mission is to take care of the girl. So, you may return to him."

Hikane growled. "No! I must have the girl!" And she lunged at Arcturus, catching him off guard.

"Hold it!" a voice called out powerfully. Arcturus looked up at the same time Hikane did.

A slim girl of average height stood a few feet away, her jet-black hair flying in the slight wind. She was wearing a sailor fuku in shades of green: the skirt, sailor collar, and the piping on her gloves were all dark green, as was the emerald-shaded gem in the center of her chest bow. Her back bow, calf-high laced boots, choker necklace, and chest bow were a light spring green. In the center of her forehead was a Senshi's Mark: a golden star with a dark green heart centered inside of it; the Mark also appeared on her choker necklace. Her bodice was white, as were her gloves, and the jewelry she wore was silver and green.

"I am Sailor Andromeda!" The senshi shouted. "The Senshi of Sacrifice, born in the Jupiterian region of this system! I will not have you terrorizing our town!"

"HIKANE!!" the Youma screamed, running at Andromeda. Suddenly, there was a fireball at the Youma's fingertips, which she hurled at the seemingly defenseless senshi. Arcturus gasped.

"FURIOUS LIGHTNING EXPLOSION!" Andromeda cried, and suddenly the fireball was extinguished in a blast of green lightning that shot towards Hikane. The Youma shrieked and was blown back against the crystal wall of the house, crashing heavily.

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!" Another voice shouted, and golden beams of light zoomed towards the Youma. Sailor Moon stepped forward, still wielding her Tier, hoping that this time, it would work…

Nothing happened. Hikane stood, angrier than ever.

Sailor Moon grimaced and looked up at the sky. "What was the point of bringing me back then, if I can't even fight? If this is your idea of a joke, Hiroko-sama, Chiyoko-chan, well, I'M NOT LAUGHING!"

Suddenly, Hikane lunged for the blonde, intending to kill…

"Sailor Moon!" Andromeda gasped, and dove at the older senshi, pushing her roughly out of the way just before Hikane struck. Andromeda crumpled to the ground, all breath knocked out of her.

"Andromeda!" Arcturus gasped slightly, more from pain than any real concern for the fallen Senshi. He'd known her in the Kingdom, and she was the strongest of them all. This minor bump wouldn't hurt her.

"HIKANE!!" The Youma spun, glaring at Arcturus. She rushed at him, and he tried to phase out of the way…but all of a sudden, his muscles locked up and he was incapable of movement. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for pain…

"Don't!" A voice shouted. Hikane stopped, a noise of confusion emitting from her mouth. Arcturus opened his eyes.

Yuzuki was standing in the doorway, panting heavily, one hand clutching at her chest. Her face was scrunched in pain, but her green eyes burned in anger. "Don't…touch…him," she said haltingly, in between breaths and gasps.

Hikane didn't even say anything; she lunged. Here was her target, the one that Master Cygnus wanted. She was to get the girl at all costs, and that's what she'd do.

"Yuzuki!" Arcturus shouted, reaching one hand towards her.

Yuzuki closed her eyes, bracing for death…

Suddenly, the Youma shrieked piercingly loud, and Yuzuki felt its mind go to pieces as it exploded into fragments of itself. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

Sure enough, the tiny shards of the Youma lay littered in Mai's yard. Before her eyes, the pieces dissolved into dust and were blown away by the wind.

A weariness permeated Yuzuki's defenses just then, and she collapsed. The last thing she heard before losing consciousness was Arcturus's concerned call. _Arcturus…_ she thought, and then was no more.

* * *

"Get her inside, now!" Sailor Centauri commanded from her position at the edge of the lawn. She massaged her hands, grimacing. She hadn't used that particular attack in years, and her muscles were reacting to the sudden strain. But it had been necessary.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Andromeda each grabbed a side of Yuzuki, and carried her into the house and up the stairs. Centauri, meanwhile, slipped under Arcturus's arm and supported him as he tried to walk.

"There now, brother," Centauri said, "We need to get you upstairs. Hiroko-sama and Chiyoko-sama are here."

His lips moved, and a small whisper kept emerging from him, "…zuki. 'Zuki…Yuzu…"

"Yuzuki-sama's fine, Akio," Centauri said, but she wasn't really sure anymore. She hated lying to him, but if it got him to calm down so they could fix both of them…

Arcturus smiled, and then slumped against her as he lost consciousness. Centauri grimaced. "Oh, come _on_, Akio," she muttered before continuing to trudge up the steps, into the little bedroom that Yuzuki had been placed in. Hiroko, Andromeda, Haruki, Chiyoko, and Sailor Moon were already there, the unconscious Yuzuki tossing fitfully on one of the two twin-size beds in the room.

"What are we going to do?" Sailor Moon said worriedly, some of her original character leaking into her voice. Centauri slumped Arcturus onto the other bed and stood, looking at Chiyoko and Hiroko.

Chiyoko started pacing, thinking aloud as she did, "Well, it seems that something—or someone—has disturbed the uneasy balance Arcturus and Yuzuki had built, and now they can't even survive when they're standing next to each other. If they're left like this for too much longer, they could both possibly die. We need to dive inside, connect them together, and find the missing piece. But is it possible?"

Hiroko nodded in accordance with her thoughts. "Yes, Chiyoko-chan, it's possible. We've plenty of viable Senshi power here. If we all link together, we can fix them. It's possible."

Chiyoko looked up. "It is?"

Hiroko nodded, and then looked at the other Senshi. Chiyoko guessed her meaning and addressed the others. "Will you help us?"

One by one, the senshi nodded, and then Chiyoko smiled. "Good! Now, we'll need someone to first connect with each person. They can't connect themselves, you know. Bond their Auras to you."

Centauri stood in between the two twin beds, grabbed Arcturus's hand, closed her eyes, and her fire-red aura glowed about her hand. Not a minute later, Arcturus's violently green aura appeared and merged with hers. Haruki walked over to Yuzuki and grabbed her hand. His purple aura blended easily with Yuzuki's silver one.

Chiyoko nodded in satisfaction, watching the Bonds carefully. "Centauri," she said, loud enough for the Bonded Senshi to hear, "Grab Yuzuki's hand. And someone get his other hand." She pointed at Arcturus.

Sailor Moon clasped his gloved hand with hers, and her golden aura soon swirled easily with his. Andromeda grabbed Sailor Moon's other hand, green blending with gold; Hiroko reached for Haruki's hand, orange coming together with purple. Chiyoko connected with Hiroko and Andromeda, her unique golden-silver aura melding with orange and green.

Immediately, all eight minds were in a central area, each mind flowing easily into the next. Each person could "hear" the others' thoughts, and vice versa. The senshi and Haruki waited eagerly for Chiyoko's next order.

_Spread out, search them both!_ Chiyoko commanded to the senshi. _Haruki, stay with them. They need support of a stable mind._

With that, the senshi's consciousnesses vanished within Yuzuki and Arcturus, searching for the "missing link," as it were.

Chiyoko rushed in her search, knowing just exactly how much time they had. _Yuzuki-chan, I hope this works…_

* * *

**End Note**: Who is Sailor Andromeda? What is happening to Yuzuki and Arcturus? Will Chiyoko's plan work? Find out in the next episode of **_Memories of Serenity_**!


	16. Discovery! A Lunar Princess Found?

**Author's Note**: Moshi-moshi! I had this on the back burner for awhile, until one day, I received a review from Rachael. That was like two days ago, and I wrote furiously to get this done. So, reviews do really encourage the author to write faster! Now the author is encouraging you to review!

**Disclaimer**: I dont own Sailor Moon, nor the concept of Sailor Senshi. They both belong to Takeuchi Naoko-sama.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Sixteen  
Discovery! A Lunar Princess Found?

_You know_, Haruki thought wryly as he watched the senshi pop in and out of the main area, _this "being held by a stable mind" thing would work a lot better if I actually _had_ a stable mind…_

Suddenly, Yuzuki's hand tensed in his, and immediately he was brought back to his duty as her mind surged, pushing against his. _Ha…Haruki-sempai?_

_I'm here, Yuzuki-chan, I'm here_.

_Wh-What's happening? Where are we?_

Haruki reassured her, _As far as I can tell, one huge Aura Bond. Hiroko-sama and Chiyoko-sama arrived, and Sailors Centauri, Andromeda, and Moon are helping. You and Arcturus are in a bad way…_

_Arcturus? _Her thoughts instantly became filled with concern for him.

Grimacing inwardly, Haruki continued, _Yes, Arcturus. The senshi are working to save you._

Yuzuki pushed weakly with her mind, searching for Arcturus, praying he was okay…

_Yuzuki?_ The thought intruded, one that wasn't her own.

_A-Arcturus?_ She wouldn't mistake the way he said her name.

_What's happening? Wh-Where is the pain?_

Haruki intruded, _the senshi are fixing you. We're in one massive Aura Bond. Even Hiroko-sama and Chiyoko-sama are here._

_Fixing us?_

_The piece of your soul, Arcturus, _Yuzuki interjected. _It's missing. And then…that monster was going to hurt you…and I had to…had to stop it. It would be…bad…if I lost you._

_Huh? _Both Arcturus and Haruki said.

_I don't know_, Yuzuki admitted, _it was just this strong feeling of…bad. _And then, Yuzuki summoned her memories of the exact moment.

Haruki entered her memories, and felt a strong sense of foreboding, of ominous danger. She was right: a strong feeling of…bad. It would be disastrous if Arcturus was lost. Haruki quickly shook his head of the thought. Arcturus was only an obstacle, something standing in his way to proving his affection for Yuzuki.

Yuzuki meanwhile, had pulled her memory back, having proved her point. She reached out with her mind, and found just exactly how massive the Aura Bond. She was amazed at the vastness of the collected minds. She felt an essence that was undeniably Mai, and saw she was the link between her and Arcturus. And then, there were two consciousnesses on the other side of Arcturus that she couldn't place, didn't know. But in between those and Haruki, there were two of the most complex, most expansive, most interesting minds she'd ever seen.

_Hiroko-sama and Chiyoko-sama_, Yuzuki thought in awe.

_Wow_, Arcturus thought in agreement, and she started slightly; she didn't know he'd followed her on her little quest.

_Yuzuki? Akio?_ A new voice intruded suddenly, wrought with worry.

_Mai-chan!_ Arcturus and Yuzuki cried in unison.

_Haruki-san, when did they wake? Why didn't you call us? We were scared out of our minds!_

Haruki's mind recoiled slightly. _I'm sorry! I didn't know. What happened? Is everyone alright?_

_Yes, yes, just frightened to death. Everything started moving again, started coming alive! It was enough to surprise Hiroko-sama and Chiyoko-sama._

_Should we go back to sleep?_ Yuzuki intruded innocently. All of a sudden, pain lanced through her like a sharp spear. She screamed vocally and mentally.

_Yuzuki?_ Arcturus asked, worried about when he would feel the same pain.

_Whatever you're doing in there, quit it!_ Centauri shouted mentally, her "voice" resonating throughout the Bond.

Suddenly, Yuzuki felt multiple presences intrude themselves on her mind. She identified them all, except the two she didn't know. _Sailor Moon?_ She guessed, and an affirmative mental push told her she was right. Another mental lance seared her through, and she shrieked.

_It's not us!_ Chiyoko cried. _We need to band together and protect her!_

_How?_ Centauri asked, worried for her friend.

Yuzuki decided to find out what was hurting her so. She retreated from the Bond, diving inside herself.

_Where is she going?_ Chiyoko asked her mentor, but Hiroko's mind was silent.

Yuzuki pushed through, pausing every time the pain hit her, but never stopping completely. She had to know. She wasn't going to let anyone else protect her. She submerged herself in her soul, knowing that the problem lie there. Passing the place where the bubble of Serenity had lain, Yuzuki still went on, searching for the painful place.

A sharp jab, stronger than the rest, caused her to pause, and in that one moment, Yuzuki felt an alien presence, a strange consciousness. Swiftly, before the ache could fade, she chased after that mind, tracing her pain back to the source. She pushed outward with her mind, past the boundaries of the Bond, past the house, farther than she'd ever reached before.

In the next instant, she stopped short. She'd come in contact with a presence almost as large and complicated as Chiyoko's or Hiroko's mind, except this mind had an evil tinge to it. _Wh-who are you?_ The thought came to her mind, and pushed towards the other mind.

_Ah, so you've discovered us_, A sweet, velvety voice replied, and then addressed another conscience, _I told you it wouldn't be long, sister_.

_Who are you?!_ Yuzuki shouted again.

Instantly, the dual presences launched another attack, longer and more painful than the first. During the barrage, just loud enough for Yuzuki to hear through her shrieks, the larger mind said, _You have no business knowing us._

_Get out of my head!_ Yuzuki cried. Suddenly, she was angry, and that drove the pain away. Her Moon Mark glowed on her head, the echo as bright as the original. _Get out!_

She pushed with her mind mightily, stretching it far beyond its normal boundaries. Power flooded her being, and her conscious expanded even more.

_Yuzuki! _Arcturus called in concern.

_Yuzuki-sama! _Mai added.

Chiyoko grimaced as an unearthly wind was created in the room, blowing everyone's hair and clothing about. _What does she think she's doing?_

_Get out of my head! _Yuzuki screamed, and her mind exploded. Suddenly, she could feel the presences of people in China, in Europe, in America…the entire world, and farther!

She reached a small pocket just outside of Earth's orbit, a shadow of something that didn't actually exist in this Realm. Her mind pushed into it against Yuzuki's wishes, and she felt few minds here. Her mind pushed past a large door into an echoingly large chamber, with a creature at the end of it. Yuzuki pushed against the presence…

_Wha…who…? _Yuzuki whispered in awe. For the presence she felt was far larger than Chiyoko's or Hiroko's, and felt strangely familiar. Suddenly, both Serenity and Selene came awake in Yuzuki, and both gasped in surprise.

_Selene?_ Serenity whispered.

_Serenity?_ Selene whispered in the same moment.

Yuzuki blinked, her mind going dizzy with its expansion and having to deal with three presences in the same body. _Which is it? Who is it?_

Both girls were silent, and then they said in unison, _it's us. Both of us._

_What?_

In the next instant, like a rubber band snapping, Yuzuki's mind started receding rapidly, out of the chamber, away from the pocket of almost-something, zooming towards the Earth. Her mind pulled away from touching the minds of people in America, in Europe and Africa, in China, and all over Tokyo. Then it forced itself back into its usual boundaries, so powerfully, in fact, that Yuzuki sat up quickly, clutching her head. Her senses slowly came back, and she looked around the room, noticing that none of the senshi's hands were joined.

"What…why aren't you…?" Yuzuki said, unable to get her full sentence out.

Chiyoko stepped forward and explained, "We were afraid that by staying linked, we would get hurt, or reverse all that we'd done in you and Akio-san. So we broke it, and not a moment after, you came back to yourself."

Yuzuki blinked. So that was why her mind zoomed back to itself. "What about the invaders? The ones who were hurting me?"

"Gone. Either you scared them, or you destroyed them."

Wearily, Yuzuki nodded. She wobbled a bit, closing her eyes, and then fell forward as she lost consciousness. "Yuzuki-chan!" Haruki exclaimed, putting an arm out to support her.

Hiroko nodded silently, as if she'd been expecting this turn of events, and locked eyes with Chiyoko. The smaller girl immediately nodded, understanding her meaning.

"Akio," Hiroko addressed the black-haired man, for he had become his human self after the Bond, "You will please watch her carefully. Centauri-san will inform us of anything else that goes on, correct?" Centauri nodded, her transformation fading away. Mai bowed to the two Dimensional Senshi, and they promptly disappeared.

* * *

"Cygnus…" a thin form whispered, shaking the limp body next to her in a deserted alleyway, right beside a few crystalline shacks. "Cygnus! Brother, wake up!" A tear dripped down her cheek. "Wake up!"

Slowly, the snowy-haired man stirred, and opened his eyes halfway. "Capella…"

"Cygnus!" Capella sighed in relief. But then she noticed that something was wrong. She could feel his heartbeat fading, feel death slowly creeping into his mind.

Cygnus grasped her hand as well as he could and spoke in soft tones, barely audible; Capella had to lean in to hear her brother. "Sister, warn Hydrus-sama. Warn the others. The girl…is strong. She is very strong." He paused to take a deep breath, and then went on, his voice slightly louder than before, "You need to get out, while you can. That girl…she'll destroy them, and you too if you don't get out…"

Shocked, Capella said, "But…the mission…"

"The mission doesn't matter, Capella. It will fail, because of that girl's power…such _power_!" Cygnus looked straight into his sister's deep brown eyes. "Capella…little goat…get out while you can. Save yourself…" A light smile played on his lips as he uttered his final words.

"And then you'll be free…" As if in a dream, Capella watched his head slowly fall backwards, felt his hand go limp in hers, watched his eyes fade and half-close.

"C-Cygnus?" Capella said shakily, tears already beginning to well in her eyes. "Cygnus! Brother! Wake up!" She shook his corpse roughly, hoping to get a response, but knowing deep down that she wouldn't. The tears fell; sparkling diamond drops in the dusk. "CYGNUS!" Capella shouted, her agonizing wail rising far above the silence of the run-down neighborhood. Her brother, the only family she'd had left, was gone. She collapsed right there, next to her brother's dead body, sobbing uncontrollably.

It may have been minutes, hours, or days before Capella's tears slowed enough for her to think rationally. She turned to the corpse, and held her hand over it. When her hand began to glow with a cream color, she passed it over Cygnus' body. As she reached his heart, small white spirals of swan's feathers emerged from his body, rising and fading like smoke. When Capella's hand finished its pass-over of Cygnus, the body shimmered and faded, going to its final resting place.

In the quickly fading light, Capella was barely discernible as she stood, a breeze lifting her short hair and her cream-colored robe. She stared resolutely out at the disappearing sun, no emotion apparent on her heart-shaped face.

And suddenly, as soon as the sun had gone completely down, Capella turned and walked down the streets, her form swiftly becoming less and less visible, until she'd vanished into the night.

* * *

"Enigma, my foot. She's going to kill herself at this rate!" Chiyoko exclaimed vehemently, pacing rapidly around and around the Grand Hall of the Dimensional Senshi's Palace. "What did she think she was doing, pushing through the boundaries like that? And then, to summon _all_ her Lunar power!"

"I think she did rather well, Chiyoko-chan. I was amazed at the _amount_ of power she can summon. Control is an entirely different matter, but I think Phoebe and Konoe-san will teach her well." Hiroko smiled at her apprentice. "You have much to learn, little one."

Chiyoko stared at her mentor. "Would you be any different, if it was your home system? Your bloodline, which you helped create? I fear that it will die out, and we'll have _no_ Lunar heir!" Caught up in the passion of her emotions, she stopped pacing and faced Hiroko. "Yaten-chan and I worked so hard to make the Moon what it was before the Great Flame. We tried to make it like Silver Millennium, two-point-oh. And to see it diminished like that, to see the fate of the White Moon resting squarely on the shoulders of that girl…I must protect my bloodline. She is my family, Hiroko-sama, the only family I have left. She comes first!" Tears sparkled in the raven-topped girl's eyes.

Hiroko came forward, and in an uncharacteristic show of emotion, took the younger girl into an embrace. "It will be alright in the end, Chiyoko-chan. That much I can see. But you must learn to be dispassionate. If you end up connecting this strongly with every problem you tackle, you'll never be able to do your job as Dimensional Senshi properly."

Chiyoko stepped back, wiping her eyes, and said, "You're right. What do we do, Hiroko-sensei?"

Smiling, Hiroko said, "Now that's thinking like a Dimensional Senshi!"

* * *

"Capella and Cygnus are gone, Hydrus-sama," Corvus said smoothly, but he inwardly cringed at having to bear the bad news. There would be no telling what sort of mood Hydrus was in, or how their Leader would take the news.

"She must be more powerful than we first presumed, Corvus," the voice boomed across the huge, echoing chamber.

Corvus nodded. "A theory, if I may…"

"Go ahead, Corvus. Your thoughts are valid." Corvus didn't miss the slight emphasis on "your," and wondered what in the world Cetus had done now.

He inclined his head toward the Leader, and began, "We've said before that the girl is the lost Lunar Princess, and that's been proven undeniably. However, is there a chance that there is some Solar blood in her? For she has more power than any of the Lunar Line, excepting Chiyoko-sama."

"Hmm…" Hydrus said thoughtfully. "That is an interesting suggestion, Corvus, but it means more work for you. Since Cetus has not made contact with Sailor Andromeda yet, you'll have to be the one to take on this task. You must find the Solar Chalice as soon as possible. If we can get our hands on both it and the girl, we'll see if she's the one we've been looking for."

Corvus bowed deeply. "Yes, Hydrus-sama. I will work harder than ever before."

"Excellent. Send Cetus in when you leave."

Bowing again, Corvus turned and exited quickly, his black cloak swirling around his ankles. Cetus was waiting outside, as was his habit. "So?" The burly man said in his bass voice.

"The girl is more powerful than we thought. She may have some Solar blood in her. Leader-sama wants to see you." Corvus jerked his head back to the large steel doors. Cetus's face was indiscernible as he moved from his favorite shadowy spot to the door. A cruel smile showed up on Corvus's face as the door closed.

_Goodbye, Cetus_, he thought wickedly as he strode down the hall to his quarters.

* * *

**End Note**: What happened to Capella? What will Cetus's punishment be? What's all this abotu a Solar Chalice? Find out in the next episode of **_Memories of Serenity_**!


	17. Tracing Lineage: the Legend of Sol

**Author's Note**: Moshi-moshi! Here's another one for you

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sailor Moon or the concept of Sailor Senshi. Both belong to Takeuchi Naoko-sama, possibly one of the greatest people in history.

**Just So You Know**: Yeah, I messed with Roman mythology. Deal with it.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seventeen  
Tracing Lineage: The Legend of Sol

_Long ago, when Serenity and I were young, our lady mother called us to her office one day, disrupting our routine. We were sure to arrive promptly, with Phoebe at our heels as usual; there, the Silver Queen Serenity IX bade us sit down. She proceeded to tell us the story of the goddess Artemis and her twin brother Apollo._

_There was a strong connection between Artemis, the Moon, and Apollo, the Sun. Each one needed the other: without the sun, Artemis couldn't shine at night, her favorite time; without the moon, Apollo would never get any rest during the night. But they feared that when they gave their power to their descendents, others would take over and abuse the Sun and the Moon. They created treasures that would protect the innocence of the most powerful kingdoms, insuring against villains taking over. _

_Artemis and her eldest daughter Selene fabricated the Ginzuishou, putting all their life forces into it. The effort destroyed the goddess Artemis, handing the Ginzuishou over to the goddess Selene, who in turn gave it to her younger sister, Queen Serenity I. Selene knew that the Lunar Queen would need the crystal's power much more than an ordinary senshi would. Since that point, it has been passed down to the next Serenity in the court. The only two times it came to a senshi was for Neo-Queen Serenity and Silver Queen Chiyoko, who were both senshi as well as monarch._

_The god Apollo, however, wanted something more powerful than a crystal. He called Mars' and Venus' best metal-workers and Earth's greatest magician Endymion together, and together they produced a legendary artifact: a jeweled necklace with a golden charm in the form of a glittering sun, Apollo's personal insignia. This necklace was placed inside a similar golden cup which came to be known by the nobles as the Solar Chalice. Further mention of the necklace was never recorded with mentions of the Chalice, suggesting that all but a very few forgot that the real treasure was inside the Chalice._

_Unfortunately, just after Apollo and the others finished crafting his treasure, war broke out between Jupiter and the Kingdom of Sol. Jupiter's king, the grandson of the god Zeus, said that since Silver Millennium was its protecting kingdom, Queen Serenity I should come to Jupiter's aid. Serenity refused, and Jupiter ceased trade with the Moon. In a desperate plot to end the war, Queen Serenity appealed to her great-uncle Apollo right before she was murdered by Jupiterian assassins. He in turn sealed the Kingdom of Sol and all affiliated territories into a different space, leaving his precious Chalice behind and cutting the Solar People off from the Lunar Kingdoms. Once the war had ended and Jupiter claimed a new king, Serenity II attempted to contact the Solar Kingdoms, but to no avail. She could not find the door between the space that Apollo created and the space she resided in._

_Since that time, it has been rumored that if someone found the Solar Chalice, then the door will be opened, and the connection between Sol and the White Moon will be established again._

"_I believe," Mother said, leaning forward slightly, her odango moving gracefully, "I believe that you two can find it. You, Serenity, are like Artemis. You, Selene, are like Apollo. You two work together and are connected as strongly as the Moon and the Sun. I believe that with a little luck and a lot of work, you can find Sol. You can reestablish the link." Then she sat back, and dismissed us._

_"Selene-sama, can you believe it?" Serenity gushed on the way back to our rooms. She insists on calling me Selene-sama, even if I'm only 20 minutes older than her._

_I slowly shook my head. "No, Serenity, not at all." But the mere mention of the Kingdom of Sol stirred something within my soul that day. And I've never forgotten it._

* * *

"Yuzuki-sama, wake up! You're going to be late!" Phoebe shouted in the sleeping girl's ear.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, the green orbs immediately filling with inquiry. "Phoebe, what…?" Her gaze fell on the digital clock, and she sat up instantly. "Why didn't you wake me sooner? I'm going to be sooo late!"

Phoebe sighed and watched her scramble around the room, showering and dressing as quickly as she could. The calico helpfully pushed Yuzuki's books to the fore, where they were easily accessible, and the girl grabbed them, ushering her long hair into its high ponytail. The voice of Selene sternly reminded her that it was not _traditional_, but Yuzuki ignored her and grabbed the bagel that was waiting on the kitchen counter before pounding out the door, Phoebe at her heels.

She was halfway to her high school before she realized that Akio hadn't been around…and she didn't feel pain in her chest. Her eyes widened and she almost stopped short. But the school bell tolled just then, reminding her of her mission. She raced ahead, praying that she'd make it before the late bell rang.

"Yuzuki-chan!" Juri cried in relief as Yuzuki caught up with her just before the black-haired girl's classroom. "Glad you made it! See you after!"

"Ginno-san!" Kaida greeted as Yuzuki entered the room seconds before the late bell rang. She gave a slight smile to Tamada-sensei, who waved her to her seat.

Standing, Tamada-sensei said, "Alright, class, let me take roll, and then we'll head to the teleport." With that, he called out names as quickly as the students answered, sharing their excitement to get to the Palace's computer lab. They'd been working for four weeks consecutively, and most of the students were getting very close to figuring out if they descended from a magician of old times or not.

In a few short minutes, Yuzuki's history class had arrived in the Crystal Palace's huge computer lab, filled with at least a thousand up-to-date Mercurian computers, all equipped to handle things well above and beyond what the students required.

Yuzuki had only been working for fifteen minutes before the computer screen blinked and suddenly showed up with a long list of references to the person Yuzuki had searched: Tsukino Usagi, the very first Tsukino child to be born on earth, long before Beryl had even been born. Yuzuki clicked on the first article to show up, a lengthy one about Tsukino Usagi's birth, and began to read.

Almost immediately she stopped, stunned, and spluttered, "The first daughter of Serenity I, and first great-grandchild of the magician Artemis?!"

Kaida looked over, her glasses flashing in the monitor's light. "What is it, Yuzuki-chan?"

The shocked girl only pointed to the screen, bidding Kaida to read the first few lines. The blonde did, twirling a handful of white-streaked hair. Her glasses flashed again as she gasped. "Print that out, Yuzuki-chan! And go back farther. Print stuff out about Serenity I. This is huge, Yuzuki-chan!"

"What's huge, girls?" Tamada-sensei asked suddenly, coming up behind them. Kaida and Yuzuki pointed at the screen as the sheets shot out of the printer beside it. He read quickly, and then took a step back, taking a gasping breath. "Ginno-kun, is this true?"

"It is, Tamada-sensei," Kaida answered for Yuzuki, "I've been next to her every day, and she's been working hard, tracing her line."

"We've never had a student trace back to the Twins!" Tamada-sensei said, his voice hardly rising above a whisper. "You are…you are Moon Royalty!"

Yuzuki finally found her voice. "What?"

"Ginno-kun, you are the one to bring the Moon back from death! You will revive the Moon!"

Kaida's eyes widened and sudden realization sparked in the blue orbs.

"What do you mean? I can't revive an entire dead world!" Yuzuki stared at her teacher, aghast.

Tamada-sensei pointed at the burgundy-haired girl. "You are descended, even from an off-branch, from the goddess Artemis, of the White Moon! You may be the only one to have Lunar blood in you, and you're saying you can't revive a dead world? Lesser people than you have done greater things!"

Yuzuki blinked, and then her thoughts went overboard. It wasn't enough that she had two Lunar princesses living inside her soul, now she had to find out that she, too, was descended from the Moon? Was that why her power was so much greater than the legends? Why, then, couldn't she control it? Why wasn't her mind as large as the presence she'd felt in the echoing chamber, the one that Serenity and Selene said was both of them, and yet not?

Yuzuki looked up at her teacher. "Please do not mention this to the others. Not now, sensei."

Tamada-sensei immediately understood. "I'll not tell a soul, Ginno-kun. There are things you must do alone now, aren't there?"

Nodding, Yuzuki stood. "I think my search has ended, Tamada-sensei."

The man closed his eyes for a second or two, and then opened them and walked away, surveying his class.

Meanwhile, Kaida had a strange look on her face, and kept glancing at Yuzuki. The burgundy-haired girl sat in her chair, printed the documents on Serenity I and Selene, her mother, and then collected all of her data into the folder she'd purchased just for this project. She closed her eyes and leaned back, completely oblivious to the intense stare Kaida was giving her.

_Could she be the one?_

* * *

"Yuzuki-chan, we'll eat over here, under the oak tree, okay?" Juri said at lunchtime, leading Yuzuki over to the place she'd mentioned. Kaida had bowed out of lunch, saying she needed to make up a test.

They ate quickly, and Juri immediately started playing with Yuzuki's long hair. "Yuzuki-chan, can I braid it? It would look so nice in a million little braids…"

"Sure, Juri-chan, but…how is it going to stay?"

Juri pulled a huge bag filled with tiny rubber bands out of her lunch box. "This is how!"

Yuzuki blinked. "J-Juri-chan, you didn't by chance plan all this, did you?"

"What? No, not at all…" Juri assured, but she didn't look at Yuzuki. Shrugging, the taller girl turned around, and Juri began working on her hair. Juri braided quickly, so that by the end of the lunch period, Yuzuki ran her hand over her ponytail, and found it had transformed into countless tiny braids, each identical. Altogether, the mass of plaits fell to end about halfway down her calf.

"Wow, Juri-chan! That feels so cool!" Yuzuki said, taking some of the braids and bringing them around so she could see. "And they look cool, too!"

Juri blushed and bowed slightly. "Thank you." Suddenly she checked her watch. "Yuzuki-chan! We're going to be late!" She broke into a sprint, Yuzuki keeping pace with her.

They never made it to the school.

Suddenly, the wall in front of them exploded, sending shards of crystal everywhere. Yuzuki stopped dead, watching the wall come down. In an instant, she was tackled about the waist and forced to the ground. She looked around and saw a blonde head. "Kaida-chan?"

"Don't move, Yuzuki-chan! Stay down!" Kaida growled, her blue eyes narrowing as she studied the wreckage.

"Juri-chan!" Yuzuki cried worriedly.

A hand touched her, and she turned green eyes to see Juri kneeling beside her, black hair flying in the wind. "Stay down, Yuzuki-chan!"

"Juri-chan? Kaida-chan?" Yuzuki asked, concerned about her friends' sudden change in behavior. _Akio?_ She called in her mind, and then remembered that the senshi had fixed her.

But, to her amazement, she heard the voice in her mind, _Yuzuki? What is it?_

Yuzuki relayed the image of her situation to him and he gasped. _We'll be there. Until then, hold on, please, and don't get hurt_.

Yuzuki started backing away as she felt an evil presence among the fragments of the wall. It wasn't a thing she'd felt before…so, therefore, it wasn't Corvus.

"Kaida-chan," Juri muttered overtop Yuzuki's head. "What do you see?"

The blonde scanned quickly, her strong eyesight missing no tiny detail. "It is one of our enemies. It comes alone, but it's very strong. We may not be able to take it alone."

"Are you ready, then?"

Nodding, Kaida stood, Juri with her.

"Kaida-chan? Juri-chan?" Yuzuki gasped, looking at them.

Juri looked down, her dark eyes saddened. "I'm sorry, Yuzuki-chan." She lifted her right hand, and fleetingly Yuzuki saw something green and glittery before Juri shouted, "ANDROMEDA STAR POWER! MAKE-UP!"

Likewise, Kaida held up a yellow-and-orange glittering wand and cried, "VEGA STAR POWER! MAKE-UP!"

Yuzuki blinked. _They're senshi…my best friends…are senshi!_

The enemy came forward out of the wreckage. He was a big, brawny man, with short brown hair and menacing eyes which lit up when he spotted Sailor Andromeda. "Andromeda…How I've waited for this day…"

"You'll not take her!" Andromeda yelled, stepping in front of Yuzuki.

Cetus shook his head slowly. "It's not her I want, though that'd be a bonus. I came here…for you, Sailor Andromeda."

Eyes widening, Andromeda's stance wavered just a fraction before she stood resolute again. "You'll find me a troublesome captive, then." She held her hands in front of her. "FURIOUS LIGHTNING EXPLOSION!"

Cetus grinned as the lightning struck him…and nothing happened. "You can't hurt me, Andromeda. It's written in the stars."

"She may not, but I can!" Sailor Vega said, firing an arrow at him. "FLAMING EAGLE ARROW!"

Cetus dodged it barely, and then lifted his muscular arms. In a flash there as a large chunk of earth hovering there, which he threw as hard as he could towards the senshi.

Andromeda gasped, Vega said nothing, and Yuzuki stood. "I won't let you hurt them!"

The Moon Mark shone brightly on her forehead, and the chunk of earth had suddenly disappeared, leaving Yuzuki standing closest to Cetus.

He chuckled. "So, what Corvus and Hydrus-sama say is true. If that's the case, then Cygnus and Capella had no chance." He snapped his fingers, and a swirl of black energy appeared on the ground below Yuzuki. She screamed and threw up her arms as she promptly dropped into the black energy hole. At the exact last moment, a rough hand grabbed her, suspending her above the bottomless pit. She looked up and saw sky-blue eyes.

"Haruki-sempai!"

His face contorted as he struggled to hold her. "Yuzuki-chan! Both hands!" She stretched her other arm up, her small hand grasping his large one desperately. He growled with the effort.

_I must save her. I must…_ Haruki thought, reading her mind quickly.

"Hold tight, Yuzuki-chan!" He commanded, and gripped her hands tightly. Suddenly, his palm began glowing purple, and Yuzuki saw the emblem of Saturn emerge on the back of his hand.

"H-Haruki-sempai…" she whispered, barely audibly. He pulled her then, and in the next moment she was standing on solid ground, enveloped by Haruki's football-player arms. She felt…not scared, as she had believed, but warm. A protecting warmth radiated from Haruki. He'd only wanted to keep her safe, and she'd been so mean to him…

Tears welled in her eyes, but before she could release them, Cetus shouted, "You're not getting away that easily, Serenity!" And all of a sudden, the ground opened up beneath their feet and Yuzuki fell, still held by Haruki's arms. She shrieked, and he cried out with her. She clutched at him, afraid to be alone while free-falling in absolute darkness, and his arms wrapped tightly around her.

Yuzuki sensed a change in the air a millisecond before the large rock—or whatever it was—struck Haruki in the back, forcing him to release Yuzuki. She grabbed at him, calling, "Haruki-sempai!"

He reached for her, hoping, praying that he could get hold of her. It was his fault for letting her go. The sigil of Saturn burned on the back of his hand.

"Haruki-sempai!" She shouted, the Moon Mark glowing on her forehead. Maybe it was Lunar power, maybe it was an extra push from the air, or whatever, but Haruki grabbed Yuzuki's hand, lacing his fingers in hers.

And joined together, they fell into blackness, their screams heard by none.

* * *

**End Note**: Where are Haruki and Yuzuki headed? What happened to the battle at Juuban High? Find out in the next episode of _**Memories of Serenity**_!


	18. Columba's Memory: the Princess of Sol

**Author's Note**: Moshi-moshi! So, my life has been busy to the point where I had very limited computer access, and even less internet access, so I wrote three chapters and am working on another. So, you get a lot!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own BSSM or the concept of Sailor Senshi. They belong to Takeuchi Naoko-sama.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eighteen  
Columba's Memory: the Princess of Sol

"Yuzuki-chan…" Haruki whispered, shaking her softly. The faint light caught the double Moon Mark on her head, still not faded. He looked at the back of his hand, at the Saturn Sigil emblazoned there. No doubting it now, they were marked permanently for who they were.

She stirred slightly, but didn't open her eyes. Haruki shook her again. "Yuzuki-chan, wake up."

_Haruki-sempai, go away…_ She thought, but in a rush, the memories of the past few hours filled her head.

_They fell, sometimes faster, sometimes slower, but neither would let go of the other's hand. Gradually, Yuzuki began to notice that she and Haruki were slowing, though whether by magic or by the drafts from below she could not tell. They hit the ground roughly, and stood to look around. It was pitch black, with the exception of the very faint half-light coming from above somewhere. Yuzuki didn't like the idea of searching in the blackness, so they'd agreed to bed down for now. It had taken Yuzuki a long time to fall asleep, but Haruki had stayed awake with her every minute, determined not to leave her alone._

_The dreams began then, dreams of terrified screams, of flames devouring the White Moon, of a horrid voice that threatened to take over, to kill the Royal Family, of a girl like herself running through the halls of the Palace, the girl's fall into the flames, and her last scream…_

All of a sudden, her eyes snapped open and she sat up. "Where are we?"

"I…don't know." Haruki looked around. "It's still too dark to tell."

Nodding, Yuzuki concluded, "Then we're inside. If we were outside, there'd be stars, or the moon, or at least other creatures." She sniffed the air. "Yes, definitely inside."

"But inside what?" Haruki asked, and Yuzuki fell silent.

She pushed outward with her mind, hoping to touch the consciousness of someone familiar. _Akio! Phoebe! Mai-chan! Someone, help!_

_Hello?_ A voice chimed in, confused. Yuzuki thought she might have heard this voice before.

_Hello?_ The voice said again. _Did you say Mai-chan?_

Yuzuki replied, _who are you? Do you know Konoe Mai-chan?_

_I know Mai-chan. She was…she is…a special friend_. The voice seemed unable to continue.

Yuzuki was surprised. _Mai-chan is…like that?_

_Yes._

_But who are you? Can I trust you?_

_I…my name…_ the voice paused. _We have to make a pact first. I need you to promise that you won't tell anyone who I am, or that you talked to me. Except Mai-chan_.

Yuzuki waited a moment before speaking. _I promise._

The voice began._ My name…is Capella. I am a former member of the Black Stars. They believe I'm dead with my brother Cygnus. He wanted to attack the Ginno child with his mind. I told him not to do it, because it was dangerous with the senshi around. Besides, I didn't want to hurt Mai-chan, who was with the girl. He forced me; he bonded us together using our sibling link, and then we attacked the weakened child._

_But she was stronger than Cygnus-niisan first thought, and when she wielded her full Lunar power, he was destroyed. With his dying breath, he told me to get out, to run away, to save myself. He said that the Ginno child would be the destruction of the Black Stars, and if I wanted to save myself, I should get out. I did. I walked away and let them think I was dead, and then took a civilian name on here. I have been waiting for the right moment to find Mai-chan, and now you found me, and you know of Mai-chan._

_Now it is your turn._

Yuzuki paused a moment, feeling odd about talking to one of her attackers, even if she was a reluctant attacker. She remembered Capella's voice now…it had been the day she'd first met Mai. Capella had been with her. _I…_ she began, feeling suddenly self-conscious; _I am…Ginno Yuzuki, Capella-san_.

* * *

"Gotcha," Cetus laughed, and abruptly disappeared in a brown column of energy.

"Lost him!" Sailor Centauri cried in frustration, launching a fire-red blast after him.

Sailors Andromeda and Vega looked at each other, rather uncomfortable, and let the transformation melt away. Juri looked around for Yuzuki and gasped. "Yuzuki-chan! She's gone!"

"And Chikamatsu-sempai, I'll surmise," Kaida noted, scanning cautiously for any students. Most had had the sense to get out of the way when someone began shattering walls, but she wanted to make sure there were no innocent victims.

The man called Arcturus growled, clenching his fists. _I got here too late._ _Too late to save her… _Memories of her shriek as she'd fallen filled his head.

Juri looked over the man dressed in black, saw his vivid green eyes, and her eyes lit up. _He's cute!_

She quickly schooled her thoughts as he turned toward her. "You are Yuzuki's friend, right?"

Nodding, Juri introduced herself, "Ishiyama Juri. This is Yamanouchi Kaida-chan," she pointed to the taller blonde, who nodded.

"Thank you. She would not have survived as long as she has without her friends." He bowed slightly to her. "But we need to find her."  
Centauri touched Arcturus' shoulder. "I'll go into the Sanctuary and find Columba. We need her help."

Juri watched the exchange with them solemnly, but inwardly she was fuming. _Of course he already has a girlfriend! And you can't hope to compare with Centauri-sama…_

But the look Arcturus gave Juri as he faded to Akio was full of pain. "Please go with Mai-chan and find Columba-sama. Perhaps she knows something. Just find Yuzuki."

Nodding, Juri stepped forward to Centauri, filing away the way he addressed Mai and Yuzuki. Her thoughts flared again as she gave one last glance to Akio. _Yuzuki-chan is so lucky!_

"Do we need to transform?" Kaida asked reasonably, drawing out her henshin wand. Centauri shook her head.

"You can enter the Sanctuary in whatever form, so long as you are a senshi or are brought by a senshi." She grabbed Kaida's arms, and promptly disappeared in a red flash.

Akio fell to his knees, burying his face in his hands. "Yuzuki…I'm sorry…"

Juri stepped forward. "Akio-san?"

He looked at the calico. "Juri-san, I apologize. My self-control is abysmal."

"It's okay, Akio-san. We all care for Yuzuki, stubborn though she may be. We'll find her. I'm told that the senshi are always close to their princess, whether we mean to or not." She turned and disappeared into the Sanctuary.

"But what happens when the princess is stolen right under your noses?" Akio said slowly to himself, his voice full of misery.

_Yuzuki…_

* * *

"'Kuma-chan," Namika said, approaching her twin, who was sitting on their outside porch. "Something's not right. Can we go check on Yuzuki-sama?"

Chikuma had her eyes closed, listening to the wind. "They'd call us if they needed us. I told Centauri-sama as much."

So Namika settled down next to her twin, and the twelve-year-old girls waited.

_Columba-sama_, a voice said clearly in their heads suddenly. _We have need of you_.

Chikuma rose fluidly, her amber eyes opening. "Nami-chan, now we go." She grabbed her sister's hand, and together they raised twin blue henshin wands.

In unison, they cried, "COLUMBA STAR POWER! MAKE-UP!" The wands glowed blue, and white swirls of energy converged on each suddenly naked girl. The girls released each other and twirled around a few times; when they were back-to-back, they grabbed each others' hands again, the wands in the center. The wands flashed, and in the next moment there was one being with one wand. White doves came out of the top of the henshin wand, flying circles around the girl's body, creating the bodysuit and skirt. Two doves landed on her feet, and immediately formed her boots, while another pair landed on her arms, turning into her gloves. She did a flip, and her jewelry appeared. She spun around once, and ended in a simple pose.

Columba glanced back at the house, and then entered the Sanctuary.

Immediately a thought crossed her mind. _Yuzuki._

_Small wonder they need me then_, Columba thought. _I'm the only one who can tell them where she is…if I can find her…_

"Columba!" Andromeda cried, rushing into the taller woman's arms. "We have to find Yuzuki-chan. She's in danger! I can feel it."

Columba blinked at the black-haired girl. "When did you awaken, Andromeda?"

Andromeda scrunched her eyebrows together she tried to remember. "Not that long ago. Something felt…wrong. And I needed to right it. And the next thing I knew, there was my henshin wand, floating before me."

Columba nodded. "So, Hiroko-sama has awakened us all, it would seem."

Andromeda blinked. "Hiroko-sama? Why would she bother with us? Chiyoko-sama would seem the more logical person…"

Nodding, Centauri entered the conversation, "That is neither here nor there. Our goal is to find Yuzuki. Whether or not she is the princess, she is certainly the only one with Lunar blood alive, and we need to protect her."

Vega agreed, "Yes. We are all here, all awake and aware of our duties. Let's perform them."

"Columba, if you would…?" Andromeda gestured to the tallest senshi.

Columba smiled inwardly. Indeed, each of them had been re-awakened fully. Vega and Centauri had always been the duty-conscious ones. Andromeda was the child, the youngest, and yet she was undoubtedly the leader. Columba closed her eyes, her mind ranging out beyond the Sanctuary for any sign of the burgundy-haired girl.

"Capella-chan?" Centauri suddenly said aloud, breaking Columba's concentration. She looked at Centauri questioningly, but the Senshi of Wisdom had her eyes closed. She'd been following Columba again, but she found something the Peaceful Senshi had not.

Her dark eyes opened slowly. "Capella-chan found Yuzuki. I know where they are."

Blinking, Columba stayed silent. Capella? The only Capella that Columba knew was the one from ages ago…

"_Columba-sama!" The young Princess Serenity called in excitement. "Mama says a guest is here! She is royalty, and she brings four guardians with her!"_

_Columba followed the tiny heir to the main hall, where Selene and the other senshi were waiting. Andromeda smiled at Columba, who returned the favor wholeheartedly before the doors suddenly opened, revealing the small group coming through._

_The Queen was leading the unexpected visitor and her crew through the doorway into the large Main Hall of her crystal-and-stone Lunar Palace. "Ah, here you all are. Serenity, Selene, come greet our guest."_

_Serenity leaped forward, while Selene walked in a more dignified manner to greet the girl who stepped toward them. She looked to be about the same age as Serenity and Selene, or at least was the same height. Her sunny-yellow hair fell in neat waves to the middle of her back, held away from her face by a fire-red ribbon, which tied around her hair at the nape of her neck. Her small face held slanted eyes which were a curious shade of deep gold. She wore an ornate gown colored in shades of red and orange, and her necklace was made of diamond. In the center of her forehead was a strange mark: a golden outline of a sun._

"_Greetings," she said, and her voice was light as she held her hand up, palm facing the twins, "My name is Solara. I am the current princess of the Kingdom of Sol."_

_Serenity and Selene were certainly as startled as Columba was, but they hesitated only a moment before continuing the traditional greeting. "We are the heirs of the Lunar Kingdom."_

_Selene bowed and said, "I am Selene, the elder twin."_

_Serenity then bowed and finished, "And I am Serenity, the younger. We are pleased to make your acquaintance and to have you as our guest."_

_Solara gestured widely at the four people behind her. "These are my guardians. They are, in order: the Lady Aquila, the Lady Cassiopeia, the Lord Cygnus, and the Lady Capella."_

"_And here are our guardians," Selene said. "Sailor Vega."_

"_Sailor Andromeda," Serenity continued._

"_Sailor Centauri."_

"_And Sailor Columba."_

_Columba smiled endearingly at the visitors. The Kingdom of Sol, they said? Could they be returning to reestablish the link between Lunar and Solar?_

_Meanwhile, Centauri had caught the Lady Capella's eyes, and found herself stirred with a feeling she'd never felt before. Sol, huh? Well, she'd have to learn more about these people…and maybe get to know Capella better._

Columba shook her head with the memory. It couldn't be the same Capella, could it?

_

* * *

_

I am Ginno Yuzuki, Capella-san

, Yuzuki thought to the consciousness, bracing herself for whatever would happen next. Haruki placed his hand on her shoulder, offering what little support he could give.

_You? You are the Ginno child?_ Capella thought in complete surprise and utter fascination.

_Yes, Capella-san, and I need to earnestly plead your assistance. A big, brawny man appeared and made us fall. We're in a huge, dark chamber, and we don't know how to get out._

_We? Who else is with you?_

_One of my classmates. I can't reach anyone else_. Yuzuki conveyed her anxiety about her friends across the link.

Capella in turn expressed her compassion for their dilemma, but replied,_ I don't how I can get you out. I don't know where Cetus has taken you_.

"Who goes there?" An enormous voice boomed across the chamber, seemingly coming from nowhere. Yuzuki started, and almost broke the contact with Capella.

A mental gasp emitted from Capella as sudden realization struck her. _Hydrus-sama!_

_Who? _Yuzuki asked, fear flooding her soul rapidly. Beside her, Haruki had already gone rigid.

_Hydrus-sama! The Black Stars' leader! I have to go, or I'll be found! _And with that, Capella cut off the link, leaving Yuzuki utterly alone.

"I said, WHO ARE YOU?" The voice said, and the mere sound of it made Yuzuki's head reverberate painfully. Tentatively, but knowing it was her last hope, she pushed with her mind, hoping the Moon Mark wouldn't glow too brightly.

She touched the gigantic consciousness and was amazed at its size; but something felt familiar about it, more so than the last time. She had pushed against this mind before.

In a moment several voices spoke at the same time, the babble confusing Yuzuki. Selene whispered, _Serenity?_

Serenity murmured, _Selene?_

The huge voice gasped, "Serenity? But…how…can it be?"

* * *

**End Note**: Stay tuned for the next episode of **_Memories of Serenity!_**


	19. Chamber Battle! Hydrus is Revealed

**Author's Note**: Moshi-moshi! Second one today!

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I'm going to say that I do not own BSSM or the concept of Sailor Senshi, because those belong to Takeuchi Naoko-sama, possibly one of the greatest people in recent history.

**Just So You Know**: Battles. I'm not particularly skilled at writing the gory details. It's to the point where there's some sort of battle in almost every chapter, so I'm doing the best I can, but realize that I leave a lot to the imagination. So, use that hing in your head called a brain and picture the scene.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nineteen  
Chamber Battle! Hydrus is Revealed

"Where are they, Centauri?" Andromeda said worriedly, looking at the taller woman.

Centauri opened her eyes. "We have to go quickly. Cetus took them to Hydrus's chamber."

Andromeda looked confused, she being the newest revival, but Vega nodded slowly, and Columba closed her eyes in sympathy.

"We have to go, before Hydrus realizes they're there. Now!" She grabbed Vega and Andromeda, the two youngest, and ran along the sanctuary, Columba following silently.

_Yuzuki-chan, I have to find you_, Centauri thought to herself frantically. _I'll never forgive myself if something happens to you_.

"Who are you?" The voice shouted across the chamber. Yuzuki stayed silent, hoping the source of the voice was as blind as she was in the blackness.

* * *

"Speak!" The voice commanded, but suddenly it wasn't as large. Yuzuki looked around, and saw a lightly illuminated figure to her right. Haruki followed her gaze and, taking the lead from her, stayed quiet.

The figure stepped forward, and Yuzuki almost cried out in surprise. It was a woman, no taller than herself, dressed in an elaborate black gown, mimicking Serenity's gown. She had burgundy hair, styled in odango topped spiraled ponytails, and eyes that were just barely recognizable as green, they were so dark. A silver Moon Mark shone on her forehead. She stared intently at Yuzuki and Haruki.

"I said, speak!" The woman called threateningly. "Who are you? Where do you come from?"

Yuzuki stood, bravely, and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, she had changed her demeanor, letting Serenity and Selene shine through. "I am the heir to the throne of the White Moon, Silver Princess Serenity X," She tapped Haruki on the shoulder, and he stood, his manner changing as well, "and I bring the only surviving heir to the noble throne of Saturn: Prince Susumu."

The woman stared, her expression unreadable. Then she spoke, "It cannot be." She crowed in delight. "I've been searching for ages, using my best tricks, and now Cetus brings me the one thing I so desired!"

Yuzuki blinked, slightly fearful, but replied, "May we have your name, as courtesy dictates?"

She waved Yuzuki's question aside. "I care nothing for your Lunar mannerisms." Though she continued, "I am Hydrus, the leader of the Black Stars, and I've been searching diligently for the one child who can be of use to us. We've been searching the galaxy, and when Corvus reported of the cat spending time with a girl, I decided to try to take out the guardians first, to lure you to us…but now Cetus has given me an early Christmas present!" She clapped her hands together excitedly.

Yuzuki blinked again. For the leader of her enemies, this Hydrus certainly was talkative. She couldn't help thinking that she—or at least Serenity/Selene—knew this person, from long ago.

"So naturally," Hydrus said, "you'll accompany me to your dungeon."

Yuzuki shook her head. "No."

In an instant, Hydrus' mood changed. "If you don't wish to die, you'll accompany peacefully."

"I won't. I don't care who you are, you'll not command the Lunar princess." Yuzuki stood resolute, hoping fervently that Serenity and Selene could come to her aid.

Hydrus snarled, and lunged for the burgundy-haired girl…

"No!" Yuzuki heard from her right, and suddenly she was shoved backwards onto the floor. There was a hiss of pain, and when Yuzuki could sit up, she saw Haruki standing in front of her, a gleaming purple sword in his hands. Hydrus had backed up, and Yuzuki spied blood dripping from her left hand. Haruki's own left hand was glowing with the sigil of Saturn, and his stance was defensive.

"Haruki-sempai!" Yuzuki gaped at his sudden bravery.

He looked back for a moment. "You're alright?"

Shakily, Yuzuki nodded. "Where…?"

"I won't let her hurt you." Haruki turned his gaze back to the girl who looked so much like Yuzuki, yet not…

"You insolent boy!" Hydrus screamed. "She belongs to me!"

Haruki glared at the woman. "You'll have to get through me to get her!"

Hydrus rushed forward again, and the battle began.

* * *

"Come on…" Phoebe muttered to herself, giving another shove to the jeweled chest in front of her. "Why won't you open?"

She'd come all this way, traversing galaxies, to see this chest, to see if her search might be ended finally…

She'd left just after escorting Yuzuki to school, as she'd promised. They'd talked the night before, so that Yuzuki knew exactly what was to happen.

"_Yuzuki-sama, I've heard rumors of a chest in the far reaches of another galaxy. I'll actually be going to a planet in the Situla system, quite near Mori-sei. If it turns out to be the legendary Solar Chalice, then we'll secure it, and protect it from the Black Stars. From what Akio and Mai have told us, they're after the Solar Chalice and a 'person of power.' If we beat them to it, we may be able to get the upper hand."_

_Yuzuki nodded. "Go, Phoebe. Selene and Serenity won't quit plaguing me about that stupid Chalice." She hugged the calico, and said, "I wish you good luck, my friend."_

So now Phoebe was here, in an abandoned palace, inspecting the dusty chest before her. Right now, she hated her feline body, simply due to its smallness. In frustration, she ran at the chest. "Come ON!"

To Phoebe's immense surprise, she smacked the chest so hard that it came undone, the clasp holding the hinged lid an inch above the rest of the box. Phoebe placed her paws under the top and pushed; it creaked open slowly, and the calico was able to see what was inside the chest.

A small cup, ornately crafted and beautifully jeweled, rested inside the box, protected from the dust that covered everything else in the room. It seemed to shine slightly, but maybe that was just Phoebe's excited perception of it. The clasp on the cup was a carved sun, the rays fanning out. Phoebe recognized the legendary Sol insignia immediately, and her yellow eyes widened.

Tentatively, she placed a paw on the clasp, and pushed up, but it wouldn't budge. Suddenly, Phoebe had an impression that only a certain person would be able to open the cup and release the true treasure within.

_So that's why they need a "person of power."_ Phoebe thought. _But what does that have to do with Yuzuki-sama?_

_Unless..._

Phoebe placed a paw of the cup and concentrated. The silver Moon Mark on her head flashed, and suddenly she and the cup were flying through space in a small bubble.

_If Yuzuki's the person…I need to talk to Akio-san and Mai-sama_, Phoebe thought as she hurtled through the vacuum.

But when she landed near the house, she saw no lights. Where were they? Where was Yuzuki?

She ran in, barely managing to carry the cup, and set it on the table before darting back out. She'd go to the school. Someone was sure to be there…

As it was, she was so distracted that she ran headlong into Akio's ankle. He gasped and bent down to scoop the cat up. "Phoebe?"

"Akio-san, where is Yuzuki-sama?" She looked around the school courtyard. The wall of the school was a crumbled mess, and there was no one else around.

Akio's eyes darkened. "I…don't know. The senshi went to look for her."

Phoebe got the impression he was speaking of several people when he said "senshi." "It wasn't just Mai-sama?"

Shaking his head, Akio replied, "Yuzuki's friends…"

"Juri-chan and Kaida-san?" Phoebe blinked in surprise. "They're Sailor Andromeda and Sailor Vega?"

Akio nodded. "Cetus was here. That's how the wall got destroyed. He tried to drop Yuzuki down a hole. Haruki caught her and pulled her back up. But Cetus made them disappear. I don't know where he sent them."

Phoebe closed her eyes. Akio was obviously in pain, judging from the shortness of his sentences and the way he clenched his teeth when he spoke.

"I should have been there. I should have protected her."

Phoebe looked up at the man holding her. "It wasn't your fault, Akio-san. If anything, it's mine, because I left on that stupid errand."

"Oh, yes," Akio said, quickly leaping on the change of topic, "Did you find anything?"

Phoebe cat-smiled, her eyes shining humanly. "I found a Solar cup. I couldn't open it, and I got the impression that the Black Stars' 'person of power' will be the only one to open it."

Akio looked down at her, his thoughts immediately reaching the same conclusion. "Yuzuki."

* * *

Yuzuki closed her eyes. She could no longer bear to watch Haruki fight Hydrus, to whom she felt a strange kinship.

That didn't stop her hearing the noises: Haruki's battle cry, Hydrus's snarl, a sudden clang as Hydrus hit Haruki's sword with the one she'd magically made appear in her hand.

If it went on, someone would get hurt. Yuzuki feared it would be Haruki, her friend.

She stood immediately, crying "Stop! Stop it!" Her Mark flashed, asserting her authority.

"What? You can't handle a fight?" Hydrus sneered haughtily at Yuzuki.

"I can handle much more than you know. You'll not hurt Haruki-sempai anymore. I shall be your opponent." Yuzuki assumed a battle stance, her uniquely shaped Mark glowing.

Hydrus did not lunge right away. Instead, she stared curiously at Yuzuki, and then said, "Why do you wish to fight me? You saw that your friend and I were perfectly matched. Why do you take his place?"

Yuzuki stared back, her piercing green eyes catching and holding Hydrus's darker green orbs. "Because it is only fitting."

"What do you mean by that?" Hydrus said, shaking her long odango-topped ponytails behind her.

"I don't know. I only have this feeling that we must battle. It seems…right." Yuzuki brushed a few of her many plaits over her shoulders and fell back into her fighting stance.

Nodding, Hydrus came at Yuzuki, sword flashing in the small light. Yuzuki sidestepped the attack, throwing her hands out instinctively. A small silver circle burst from her fingertips, smacking Hydrus squarely in her side. The black-gowned woman fell, but immediately rose, anger flashing in her eyes.

"I'll kill you yet, sister."

_Sister?_ Yuzuki's mind thought for an instant, but she couldn't dwell on that puzzle; she had to protect herself.

_Serenity. Selene_, the girl thought as she dodged another thrust from Hydrus's sword. _Now would be a good time to help…_

Suddenly, pain. Yuzuki doubled over, her arms circling her stomach. When she looked at her clothing, it was already becoming wet with blood. The red droplets of her blood were splattered on the ground in front of her. She coughed, the shock of her injury leaving her breathless.

"Yuzuki!" Haruki shouted, and Yuzuki vaguely heard clashing swords again. She looked down at her midsection, inspecting the wound dizzily.

It was shallow at the ends, but got quite deep towards the middle, explaining the large amounts of blood. The cut stretched across her entire stomach, making it quite a serious wound. She felt nauseous just looking at it.

Yuzuki tuned in just in time to hear Haruki cry out in surprise as Hydrus finally got him. "Haruki!" she managed to splutter. _I must fight. I must protect him_.

She stumbled forward. "Let him be!"

"You still want to fight?" Hydrus smirked. "You're nearly dead." Yuzuki stared stubbornly into her eyes, and thought she saw something different flash into the deep green orbs, just for a moment. Worry? Concern?

"I'll…not let you…hurt him." Yuzuki struggled to stand up straight. Her Mark flashed again.

Hydrus released a battle cry as she lunged, and Yuzuki braced herself…

"FLAMING EAGLE ARROW!"

An arrow flew out of nowhere, striking Hydrus in her arm. She growled as she tumbled, and stood warily, her eyes scanning the darkness.

"How dare you attack our princess?" Another voice called from a different direction. Hydrus whirled around, trying to see who the speaker was.

"We can't let you get away with attempting to destroy the Lunar bloodline!" A third voice said, this time from right behind Yuzuki. She turned, knowing that she'd just heard Sailor Andromeda's voice.

"We stand for love!" A soft yet powerful voice said from somewhere else.

"And we stand for justice!" The first voice finished.

Slowly, a figure emerged from the darkness behind Yuzuki, who spied green boots first. "I am Sailor Andromeda!"

"Sailor Centauri!" the Senshi of Wisdom called, stepping forward into the meager light.

"Sailor Vega!" The eagle-eyed senshi flew in from above, landing daintily.

"And Sailor Columba!" The tallest girl of the lot came forward quietly.

Together they faced Hydrus. "We are the Sailor Senshi, and in the name of the Moon, we'll punish you!"

Yuzuki felt relief wash over her body, and she swayed on her feet. Immediately she felt hands on her back, supporting her. "It'll be alright, Yuzuki-chan," she whispered encouragingly into the injured girl's ear.

"I'll take her," Haruki whispered, placing his left hand on her back and taking her left hand in his right.

Hydrus snarled at the four senshi. "How…?"

"Are you going to let us leave peacefully, or will we have to teach you a lesson?" Columba said from her place.

Hydrus looked around at each senshi, sizing each girl up. "You can't defeat me. You didn't defeat me before."

"Before?" Vega said, confused.

Suddenly, memories of her terrifying dream about the fire filled Yuzuki's head, and she cried out in fear.

"Yuzuki-chan?" Haruki inquired worriedly.

Centauri gasped at the same time Columba did, but it took Andromeda and Vega a few minutes to pick up on it.

Instantly, Centauri's anger got the better of her. "You destroyed the palace!"

Hydrus smiled wickedly. "I did."

Without thinking, Sailor Centauri lunged at Hydrus, shouting, "VOLCANIC STAMPEDE!"

"Centauri!" Andromeda called, even though she knew it was no use.

Hydrus merely smiled, holding her sword at a ready position. "Now we can truly fight."

"We have to find her!" Phoebe exclaimed, jumping out of Akio's arms.

Akio frowned at her. "But you're the one who just said that the senshi would be able to handle it."

Phoebe closed her eyes and shook her head. "I have this feeling that things are about to get a lot worse. And Yuzuki-sama's in trouble." She turned her gaze to him. "It'll be just like old times, right, Hikahiro-san?"

Akio grimaced. "Took you long enough to realize." The bright silver Moon Mark that earned him his name shone on his forehead for a mere second.

Cat-smiling, Phoebe suggested, "We can get Chiyoko-sama to help us find Yuzuki-sama."

Nodding, Akio said, "Let's get her, then." _And then I can save you, Yuzuki, like Hikahiro wasn't able to save Serenity-hime_…

* * *

**End Note**: Next one coming riiiiiight up!


	20. To the Hospital! Yuzuki Clings to Life

**Author's Note**: Moshi-moshi again! Here's Part 3 of your July gift!

**Disclaimer**: Lady Katsu-hime- Does not own BSSM or concept of Sailor Senshi.  
Takeuchi Naoko-sama- owns previously mentioned anime & idea. Possibly greatest contributor to televised entertainment since TV was invented.

**Just So You Know**: Medical stuff. I'm not too good at going into the details there. Especially Crystal Tokyo-era medicine. I've done my best. Imaginize it.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty  
To the Hospital! Yuzuki Clings to Life

"Centauri-sama!" Yuzuki cried weakly, clutching at her stomach wound. She lurched forward, away from Haruki, her Moon Mark gleaming. "Don't!"

"Yuzuki-chan!" Haruki reached for her, but she pulled away, dragging herself another step toward the Senshi of Wisdom and her quarry.

Hydrus paid no attention to the injured girl, but rather focused on the senshi before her. "You think you can defeat me? Even your precious princess couldn't defeat me!"

"But that…" Yuzuki suddenly broke in, her voice barely audible. "That doesn't mean…I've stopped…trying."

Centauri looked back at her. "Yuzuki-sama, you're hurt! You can't fight like this!"

"I can still…defend my friends." Yuzuki looked up, meeting Hydrus's eyes. "I will not give up!" Her Mark flashed.

Hydrus's own silver Moon Mark flashed as well. "Then I will destroy you, as I destroyed the kingdom from which I came!" She brought her sword to a ready position, and flew at Yuzuki, who never moved…

CLANG.

Yuzuki looked up to see Andromeda standing before her, an iron pipe in her hand defending against Hydrus's sword. "Stubborn ass!" The senshi leader hissed at Yuzuki, "Get out of here before you get yourself killed in a stupidity stunt!" She nodded to Columba.

The tall girl in a white fuku rushed forward, grabbing Yuzuki's arms. "Let's go. Vega, the boy!"

The blonde senshi grabbed Haruki, and in an instant, both senshi and their charges were gone into the Sanctuary.

Andromeda shoved against Hydrus, her pipe holding up barely. "Centauri, go!"

Centauri instead flew at Hydrus, crying, "VOLCANIC STAMPEDE!"

"Centauri!" Andromeda screamed, trying to call her off. The red-colored blast struck Hydrus in the side, knocking her off her feet. Andromeda wasted no time; she grabbed Centauri and pushed her into the Sanctuary before the tiny senshi vanished herself.

Hydrus stood slowly, wiping her mouth of blood. "Lost them again. But that stubbornness will bring her to her death. I know it."

"Why did you go and do that? Why must you undermine my authority so?!" Andromeda shouted at Centauri, who stood solidly and took her berating. "I may not be older than you, and I may not have the infinite wisdom you do, but Kami-sama, when I give an order in battle, you follow it! That's how it was pledged before Silver Millennium was ever built!"

Centauri closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, Andromeda-sama. I merely wanted to distract Hydrus so we could get away. It won't happen again."

Andromeda was silent, and when Centauri looked at her, her dark eyes were soft. "I'm sorry I yelled at you so, Centauri. I was just so worried that we wouldn't make it out alive…I feared for all our lives." Andromeda then did something that she'd never done to Centauri in both lifetimes of fighting: she pulled her close in an embrace. "I'm sorry, my friend."

Awkwardly, Centauri reached her arms around Andromeda and patted her back. "It's alright, little one. Our job is a difficult one."

"Right." Andromeda stepped away, a small smile on her face. "Let's go find the others."

"Centauri! Andromeda!" Vega suddenly shouted from across the Sanctuary; she'd finally spotted them with her sharp eyes. "Over here! Hurry!"

Andromeda and Centauri ran over as fast as they could; as they approached, Andromeda cried, "Yuzuki-chan!" Her transformation melted away as she collapsed next to her best friend. Yuzuki's ponytail, messy and loose but still encased in braids, splayed out all around her limp body. She was breathing irregularly, and she was pale from the loss of blood. Weakly, she opened her eyes a slit.

"Ju…ri…chan…" Yuzuki whispered haltingly. Her hand twitched and Juri, understanding what was desired, grabbed her friend's hand tightly.

"Yuzuki-chan, don't worry. We'll fix you. You'll be all better in no time!" Juri hoped she wasn't lying through her teeth. Her eyes sparkled with tears. "We'll get help. I promise!"

Yuzuki smiled lightly, and closed her eyes. "I'm…sorry…Juri-chan."

"For what? You haven't done anything to be sorry for!"

Haruki looked at the black-haired girl. "She's been going on and on about hurting Juri, and about apologizing."

Columba knelt by the injured girl. "We need to get her to a hospital." She looked up at Vega. "We don't live in Juubangai. Where's the nearest hospital?"

Vega thought quickly. "Well, since Juuban General is still rebuilding, the nearest hospital to her house would be Tokyo General Hospital, in the heart of the city."

"She lives that far away from Juuban High?"

Vega nodded. "She's on the very outskirts of the district now. She used to be closer, but…" Vega refused to go on.

Columba immediately understood. She bent and picked up Yuzuki's almost lifeless body. "Let's go."

In the next instant, all four senshi, Haruki, and Yuzuki were standing outside the largest hospital in all of Crystal Tokyo. Golden Queen Chibiusa and Neo-King Helios had wanted to save as many lives as possible, and had generally stressed good health, and the hospital reflected those principles; easily thirty stories and almost as expansive as the Palace itself, Tokyo General was kept immaculately clean, and always had the latest technology from Mercury in order to cure what previously could not be cured. Only the best doctors on Earth got to practice at Tokyo General, and there were several medical classes for promising individuals. Vega smiled at the large building. If any person on Earth could save Yuzuki, that person would be in this hospital.

Columba handed Yuzuki to Haruki before letting her transformation fade away. Juri thought it was quite strange to watch one person change into two identical twins. Chikuma and Namika nodded to each other, and then to Vega and Centauri, who also de-transformed.

"Yuzuki!" a voice called, followed by a cat's yowling meow. Akio and Phoebe burst out of the Sanctuary before the small group, Chiyoko following swiftly. The petite girl let her senshi form fade into the old civilian guise she'd used a long time ago on Earth.

"What are you standing around for, idiots?" Chiyoko called impatiently. "Get her inside! We need to keep her alive!"

The group hurried into the hospital, catching the attention of every person in the large waiting room with their dramatic entrance.

A nurse walked past distractedly and said snootily, "If you don't have an appointment, you need to fill out a form and take a number."

Chiyoko growled and grabbed the nurse, who started in surprise. "We have a girl who's dying here! She needs care immediately!"

The nurse looked at Yuzuki and gasped. Instantly she shouted, "I need a stretcher, stat! Prepare the operating room! Someone call Tanaka-sensei to the operating room! We'll need blood transfusion, and quickly! Do you know what blood type she is?" The nurse asked the others around her.

Mai answered, "She's Type O."

"And you are?" the nurse asked quickly.

"Konoe Mai. I'm Yuzuki's legal guardian. She's been recently orphaned."

Nodding, the nurse beckoned Haruki to place Yuzuki on the stretcher that just arrived. "Hurry," she commanded the nurse directing the hovering stretcher. "She's like to die if we can't get the blood to her. She's Type O!" she shouted at the receding pair. Turning to Mai, she said, "You'll have to come with me, Konoe-san. I need to take care of some of the medical things. The rest of you can go to waiting room 3, just outside the operating rooms." The nurse stopped, catching sight of Haruki's bloody arm. "You need care as well, sir."

Haruki looked down at his arm, which was still bleeding freely. He'd forgotten his injury in light of Yuzuki's pain. "It's fine. I just need to clean it up a bit…"

The nurse checked the wound over critically. "This needs stitching. Aoi-san," she grabbed another passing nurse, who turned to Haruki. "Please take him and stitch that cut of his up." Aoi nodded and led Haruki away down another hall.

The nurse looked up at the rest of the group, slightly battered but nothing serious. "Were you all in a fight or something?"

Mai again answered, making a story up as she went along. "Yuzuki was off by herself. She was attacked by a gang. Haruki-san happened to hear the screams and ran to defend her. He called us, and we came and helped to fight them off. One of them got Yuzuki with a knife, and another one got Haruki-san. We barely got her out alive."

"Oh, my goodness! How horrifying!" The nurse covered her mouth with her hand. Then she recovered herself. "Come with me, Konoe-san. The rest of you can go down that hall to waiting room 3."

* * *

"Is she alright, Doctor? She looks awfully pale…" Nurse Cho worried, looking down at the limp form of Yuzuki.

"She'll be alright. We replaced the blood that was lost, and stitched her up. She won't be able to sit up properly for a while, but she'll be alright. Keep a watch on her, let me know if anything changes, and if she wakes, give her water." Dr. Tamada sank down into a chair. It had been an exhausting, if short, surgery. Yuzuki had been barely clinging to life, so great was her blood loss. Dr. Tamada had worked as quickly as he could; knowing that every second delayed was a second that the girl could give up the fight. It didn't help that the cut was very deep in the middle, and very near some of her organs. Tamada had heard the story that Yuzuki's guardian had told, and he thought that something was fishy about it. There was no way that an ordinary knife could do that much damage. He sighed; he'd wait and figure it out tomorrow, when his senses were clear.

"She fought bravely, Tamada-sensei." Cho said, placing a hand on the doctor's shoulder.

Wearily, he met her eyes. "Yes. She must be very stubborn to fight like that. I can't imagine what she'd be like normally."

"We'll see when she wakes up, won't we?" Cho didn't wait for an answer, but pushed the doctor to his feet. "Go home, Doctor. Get some rest."

Once the doctor had left, Cho turned to tuck her charge in. She was sleeping soundly, still under the last effects of anesthesia. Normally the hospital didn't use anesthesia, it being a primitive drug, but Yuzuki could be sedated no other way. The doctor had needed to keep her still as he worked.

Yuzuki turned her head in her sleep, and something on the girl's forehead caught the light and Cho's eye. She leaned forward to see what it was.

Twin silver crescent moons gleamed in the very center of Yuzuki's forehead, overlapping each other. Cho placed her finger on the mark and rubbed; maybe it was dirt, or foil, or something. But it didn't come off.

_What a curiously shaped birthmark,_ Cho thought to herself. _Why, if I didn't know better, I'd think she was one of the Silver Moon nobles from legend!_ She giggled inwardly at this childish thought, and reached for her book. It was time to get in some good reading.

* * *

"Can we see Yuzuki-chan?" Haruki said the next day, including Akio, Phoebe, and the four senshi in his inquiry. Chiyoko had mysteriously disappeared over the night, saying something about conversing with the Queen.

"She's not awake yet…" Cho warned.

"That's okay," Akio filled in when Haruki faltered. "We want to see how she is."

Cho couldn't say anything to that, and stepped aside to let the six people and one animal through.

Haruki took her right side, mindful of the bandaged wound on his arm. He stared at her head, which was turned toward him. "Her Mark hasn't faded."

"What?" Mai and Akio whispered in the same breath. They looked carefully at her forehead.

"Has yours faded?" Phoebe asked Haruki, her cat eyes searching his left hand.

Holding up the back of his left hand as proof, Haruki replied, "It faded as soon as we left the Sanctuary."

"Then why didn't Yuzuki-sama's?" Akio murmured, looking over the sleeping girl.

She stirred and opened her eyes slightly. "H-Hikahiro…san?" she whispered, half-yawning.

"Hikahiro?" Mai looked sharply at Akio, whose green eyes suddenly widened.

He looked at the others. "Something's happened to Yuzuki. She's not herself. I think Serenity/Selene took over."

"What can we do?" Juri piped up, worried for her friend.

Akio and Phoebe looked at each other awkwardly before Phoebe said, "I think as long as she stays asleep she'll be alright."

But the calico had never been more wrong; for that moment was when the dreams began, sucking Yuzuki into them, leaving her with no way out of the nightmares.

* * *

**End Note**: I particularly loved writing Chiyoko's dialogue here. I thought of it as seriously comedic XD. Stay tuned ofr the next episode of **_Memories of Serenity_**!


	21. SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT! PLEASE READ!

**AN ANNOUNCEMENT**

**_Memories of Serenity_ and all of my (Andromeda Star's) stories are on the Rewrite List, which means that I am planning on retouching them, polishing them up, and fleshing out storylines and characters even more. Hopefully, once these stories return, you, the readers, will enjoy them even more than you do now.**

**The only exception to this is _Test of Time: Kannazuki no Miko_ because it is on hiatus while I work on other projects.**

**Please leave suggestions for further development in the form of a review, and sit tight while I go through the Rewrite List.**

_~Andromeda Star~_


	22. ANNOUNCEMENT NUMBER TWO! READ!

**Author's Note:**

_Memories of Serenity _has officially taken the first slot on the Rewrite List, meaning it is in the process of being rewritten. It's been awhile, eh? I've been busy developing my writing ability and making thousands of lists and character maps to figure out where the heck this is to go and how to keep my characters in check.

Why MoS first? Well, it's the most complex of my three Sailor Moon fanfics, plus the easiest one to rewrite without having to do extensive episode research to make sure it's tying in.

Be assured, the central plot is still the same, and there will be just as many mysteries for you, the reader, to discover. I'm just making sure all the mysteries have an ending...eventually. I changed a little bit of the characters' pasts and their relationships with each other, but it's all for the good. Stay tuned, Chapter One (v2.0) will be out soon!

(I'm excited to be writing for the public again XD)

_-Andromeda Star_


End file.
